WWE Daughters
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: Follow the lives of Melanie and Stephanie Hardy, Jennifer Hickenbottom and Emily Cena as they grow up in the crazy world of Wrestling that they were born into. Add Matt Hardy, Lita, Triple H and Taker all into the mix and this is what you get! R
1. Beginnings

**WWE Daughters**

**_I'M FINALLY BACK! It only took me six freaking months! LOL! Anyway, I started this WWE Story....well, six months ago, so, it's great to see it posted finally!_**

**_Anyway, the wrestlers that are in here are: Matt & Jeff Hardy, Lita, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, HHH, and Undertaker =) Other random wrestlers could appear at any given time so keep your eyes peeled!!! _**

**_I do not own any of the people. The wrestlers belong to WWE, Stephanie belongs to my best friend Jenny and Jennifer belongs to my other best friend Bubbles! _**

**_Melanie is the only character in here that I can take credit for!_**

**_I THINK I got everything and now without further ado...ON TO THE STORY!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy walked up the stairs to wake their children up for their very first day of school. Melanie and Stephanie were Jeff's twin girls. They both had a lot of simialrities. Both had blond hair and hazel eyes. They were also Daddy's girls and daredevils. Their personalities, on the other hand, were exact opposites. Melanie was a shy girl while Stephanie was very outgoing. Jennifer was one of Shawn's three children. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was a very outgoing and likeable girl who enjoyed play wrestling with Stephanie and Melanie.

All three of them had been raised by their Dads since their Mom's had walked out when they were babies. When Jennifer was only a month old, Shawn's now ex-wife Rebecca had taken his then seven year old son Cameron and his then three year old daughter Cheyanne and also the house that she and Shawn had shared, leaving Shawn and Jen out on the streets.

With nowhere to go, Shawn had called Jeff, who had recently moved to San Antonio after losing his house in North Carolina in a fire. Jeff had agreed to allow Shawn and Jen to stay with him. Besides the fire that had taken his home, Jeff had also had issues with his his ex-girlfriend Beth. Two days after the twins had turned six months old, Beth had walked away, saying she didn't want Jeff's children anymore.

Shawn and Jeff snapped themselves out of memories and went their seperate ways in the upstairs hallway. Shawn slipped into Jennifer's room. Everything in here was dark blue and the walls were plastered with pictures of Undertaker because, even though she was only four, Jen loved Undertaker a whole lot. Shawn didn't mind all that much. He actually thought it was cute.

"Hey, Heartbreak Girl, it's time to get up." Shawn said, gently shaking Jen.

"It's time already, Daddy?" Jen asked sleepily.

"Yeah. It's time to get up, get dressed and go to school."

"OK. Can you leave so I can get dressed, Daddy?"

"OK. Call me if you need help."

"I will."

Shawn stood up and left. Meanwhile, in the room next door, Jeff was trying to get Melanie out of bed, but it wasn't working well. Everything in the room was either red or black. The walls were plastered with pictures of Shawn, which was why Melanie kept her door closed and locked when she wasn't in there. Jeff gently shook her to wake her up.

"Go away, Daddy!" Melanie said, pulling the blankets over her head.

"It's time for school, Baby Girl." Jeff said.

"NO!"

"Yes! Don't make me let your Uncle Shawn in here!"

"OK! OK! I'm getting up!"

Jeff had to wait until Mel was physically out of bed and getting dressed before he could leave to wake up Stephanie, otherwise Mel would lay down and go back to sleep on him. Once he was sure that she was up, he left. He walked across the hall to Steph's room and opened the door. Everything in this room was either dark purple or pink. The walls were covered with pictures of the Hardy Boyz and some of Shawn and Undertaker that wouldn't fit on Mel and Jen's walls.

"Hey, Little Enigma, I hate to wake you, but it's time for school." Jeff said.

"It's time?" Steph asked, sleepily.

"Yeah. It's time."

"OK! I'm going to get up and get dressed and go to school and tell everyone that my Daddy is Jeff Hardy!"

"OK. Come downstairs when you're dressed alright?"

"OK!"

Jeff left the room, chuckling. He walked downstairs to find Shawn in the kitchen, making breakfast and Jen doing everything she could to help him out.

"Hi, Uncle Jeff." Jen said.

"Hey there."

"See? I'm helping Daddy make breakfast." Jen said.

"Yes, I see that. You're doing a good job." Jeff said.

Jen grinned. Just then Steph and Mel came downstairs with their backpacks. They were ready dressed and ready to go.

"Hi, Uncle Shawn." Mel said.

"Hi, Jen." Steph said.

"Hi. I'm making breakfast with my Daddy." Jen said.

"Is it ready?" Steph asked.

"I'm hungry." Mel said.

"It's ready." Shawn said.

"YAY!" Steph said.

Everyone laughed and they sat down and began to eat. Ten minutes later, the girls were done eating and all three of the girls were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. When they were done, they all put on their shoes. Then they ran out to the car and got in. Jeff and Shawn got into the car and Jeff started to drive.

"Daddy, do we have to go?" Jen asked.

"Yes, Jen. We've been through this a million times. You all have to go to school." Shawn said.

"Darn it." Jen said.

She hugged her HBK plushie bear. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at the school. They walked into the school yard where there were children everywhere running, laughing and playing.

"Bye, Daddy. I'm going to go play on the playground. See you later."

"OK. Be careful. Be good. I love you." Jeff said.

"Love you too, Daddy!"

Steph ran to the playground and Jen, who had just kissed Shawn goodbye, followed her. Meanwhile, Mel was clinging to Jeff and refusing to let go.

"Mel, you need to let me go, Baby Girl." Jeff said.

"NO!" Mel yelled.

"Daddy has to go to work."

"I wanna go with you! I don't wanna go to school!"

"Melanie Nicole Hardy! Let me go now!"

"NO!"

"Shawn, help!" Jeff pleaded.

"Why me?" Shawn asked.

"Because she loves you, dude! Now please try!"

"Oh, alright I'll try."

Shawn got down so that Melanie didn't have to look up at him. He could see that she was afraid.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked carefully.

"There's too many strangers here, Uncle Shawn, I'm scared!"

"But you have Jen and Steph. Look at how much fun they're having."

Melanie looked and saw Jen on a swing, swinging as high as she could go. Steph was climbing and jumping off everything that she could get to. Melanie decided that she wanted to join in the fun.

"That looks fun! I'll go play now!" she said.

She hugged Shawn and then hugged and kissed Jeff. Then she took off towards the playground. Jeff sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Shawn."

"No problem. Now let's go."

Jeff nodded and they left the school. Meanwhile, Jen, Mel, and Steph noticed another little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked upset as she hugged her John Cena plushie bear. The girls walked over (Mel a little hesitantly) and sat down beside her.

"Hi." Jen said, pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Emily Cena. Who are you?"

"I'm Jennifer Hickeybottom and these two are the Hardy twins, Melanie and Stephanie."

"Which one is which?" Emily asked.

"I'm Melanie. I'm younger." Mel said, doing her Dad's hand gesture.

"Only by five minutes!" Steph said.

"Yeah? So? I'm still younger!" Mel said.

"Don't argue you two!" Jen said.

"OK. Sorry! So, Emily, why are you so upset?"

"I'm upset, Stephanie, because my Daddy left me here!"

"Um, Emily...just out of curiousity, is your Daddy...is he John Cena?" Mel asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Emily asked

"Oh. Because my Daddy is Shawn Michaels!" Jen said.

"And ours is Jeff Hardy!" Mel said.

"Awe, _I_ wanted to say that!" Steph said, pouting.

Melanie stuck her tounge out at her sister. Emily laughed and Jen sighed. Before either of them could say a word the bell rang. When the girls got inside they discovered that they were all in the same class. It also didn't take the twins long to realize that no one could tell them apart. This was something that they found very irritating. Most of the day was uneventful until about an hour before the end of the day, when Jen let out a scream that rattled the windows. Melanie, who was standing right beside her at the time, jumped a good foot or so.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Mel asked

"My Undertaker plushie bear is gone! It's been in my backpack all day and now it's gone!" Jen said.

"It is?" Steph asked.

"YES! Someone took it!!" Jen said, looking ready to burst into tears any second.

"Don't worry, Jen. We'll find it." Emily said.

"I hope so!" Jen answered.

"Plushies don't just get up and walk away!" Mel added.

Emily sighed and glanced around. She noticed Jessie Layfield, the son of John "Bradshaw" Layfield. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and he was a bully just like his Dad. Emily also noticed that he had Jen's Undertaker plushie in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

"Layfield has it! And he's going to mutilate it!" Emily said.

"GET HIM!" Steph yelled.

The whole class began chasing Jessie, trying to get the bear back. Jen was the only one who didn't join in, but that was because she was laughing so hard. When she finally managed to calm down, she tripped Jessie and picked up her bear.

"Meany!" she said, as she walked away.

The other three laughed at him. Then they ran off to go play. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time and didn't even notice when their Dads came to get them. The girls were alerted to their presence when Emily let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Wow! It's HBK and Jeff Hardy!" she said.

The other three looked up and their faces lit up at the sight of their Dads standing in the doorway.

"DADDY!" they yelled at the same time.

"Well, it's about time you noticed us!" Jeff said as the girls ran over and hugged them.

"How was school?" Shawn asked.

"There's a bully in our class!" Mel said.

"His name is Jessie Layfield and he tried to mutilate Jen's Undertaker plushie!" Steph said.

"Oh? And how did he get it?" Jeff asked.

"He stole it from my bag!" Jen said.

"He's a Meany!" Emily piped up.

"Wow! Look at you, Emily." Jeff said.

"You got big....really quickly." Shawn said.

"OK. How do you know me?" Emily asked.

"They met you when you were a year old. You probably wouldn't remember." A voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Emily's Dad, John Cena, standing there with a smile on his face.

"DADDY!" Emily said, running up and hugging him.

"Hey, there kiddo how are you?" John said.

"I'm fine!" Emily answered.

"Hey, John, how's life?" Jeff asked.

"Life's OK." John said.

"Not to be rude, but can we go now?" Jen asked.

"OK." Shawn answered.

The girls picked up their backpacks and were about to leave when Jessie's Dad, JBL, barged in the door, shoving the girls aside.

"Ew, its JBL!" Emily said.

"Hey! Watch it, loser, you almost hurt them!" John said.

"What are you gonna do about it, Cena? You ain't gonna fight in front of all these kids, are you?" JBL asked.

"No, but what about a six-man tag match at Unforgiven?" John asked.

"Jeff, John, and I against you and two people of your choice!" Shawn said.

"That sounds fine to me!" Jeff said.

"I accept." JBL said.

"YAY!" Jen said

"AWESOME!" Steph added.

"COOL!" Emily said.

"That should be good!" Mel said.

Just then, Jessie Layfield walked up with a smirk on his face.

"Ha! _Our _Daddies are going to win!" Emily said.

"Your Dad is going to get his butt kicked!" Steph said.

"Yeah, because _our_ Dads are awesome!" Mel said.

"What they said!" Jen added.

"Hate to burst your bubbles, girls, but _my_ Dad's going to win." Jessie said.

"Whatever!" Mel said.

"OK, guys, forget about this loser! We have to go!" Shawn said.

JBL lunged at Shawn, grabbing the front of his shirt. Shawn's right hand curled into a fist and he pulled back, ready to punch JBL in the face.

"GUYS! NOT HERE! JBL, LET GO!" John yelled.

JBL let go of Shawn and motioned for Jessie to follow him. The two left and Shawn let out a frusturated sigh.

"I hated him when I worked for him and I hate him now!" Shawn said.

"I don't blame you, but save it for Unforgiven alright?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Shawn said.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Come on, Em. We have to get home." John said.

"OK. Bye, you guys." Emily said.

"Bye!" Mel said.

"Bye, Emily." Jen said

"See you later!" Steph said.

Emily and John walked out. That was when Jeff told the children that his older brother Matt was going to fly in from North Carolina and he would be there tonight. Even though the two brothers lived in different places, Matt still visited whenever he could find time and the girls loved him.

"YAY! Uncle Matt is coming!!" Mel said.

"Uncle Matty's coming! YAY!" Steph said.

"YAY! Let's go!" Jen said.

With that, they headed home from school to await the arrival of Matt.

* * *

**_Well, that's it. Please R&R! And please don't give me a bad time about spelling/grammar. I tried! Anyway, tootles!_**


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**WWE Daughters**

**_I'm back with another Chapter! Thanks so much to dancesuperstar007 for the reveiw. _**

**_And to jeffhardygirl and to Bubbles who have both stuck with me and kept motovating me to keep writing this even when I thought it sucked!_**

**_Melanie Hardy and plot are all I own! Everything else belongs to their respective owners!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect**

Ten minutes later, when the girls arrived home, the first thing they did was change into clean clothes. When Steph was done, she went to find her Dad. She found him in the kitchen, making lunch for them.

"Daddy, can you peas color my hair like yours?" Steph asked.

"No way! Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because the teacher always gets Mel and me confuzzled! Peas, Daddy?"

"OK, but i'm only doing it because you said "peas". Understand?"

"Daddy! You know what I meant!"

"Yes, I did. We'll do it as soon as your Uncle Matt gets here."

"OK! Melanie Hardy! Where are you?" Steph called.

"I'm right here, Steph." Mel said, walking into the room.

"Oh, OK. Jennifer Hickmybottom!" Steph called.

Shawn burst out laughing at that.

"You said it wrong! It's Hickerbottom!" Mel said.

Jeff burst out laughing. Now both him and Shawn were caught in fits of laughter.

"You're both wrong! It's Hickeybottom!" Jen said.

Mel and Steph laughed at that. Now everyone was laughing. Poor Matt chose this moment to come in. He looked around an d scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" he asked, looking at all the laughing people.

"No. You missed a funny moment, that's all." Jeff said.

"Oh? Am I allowed to ask?" Matt asked.

"OK. Girls, say Hickenbottom." Shawn said.

"Hickeybottom!" Jen said.

"No! It's Hickerbottom!" Mel said.

"NO! It's Hickmybottom!" Steph said.

Matt was laughing by now. Just then, the phone rang. Shawn disappeared into the next room to answer it.

"So, bro. How goes it?" Jeff asked.

"Things are good. Dad misses you and the girls." Matt said.

"I know, but I moved here for a reason, Matt, you know that." Jeff said.

Matt nodded just as Shawn poked his head into the room.

"Jeff, can you come here for a second?" he asked.

"Sure." Jeff said.

He walked into the living room, looking confused. He wondered what the hell was going on.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked Shawn.

"It's John and Emily." Shawn said to him.

"What about them?"

"They're about to lose theit house."

"Ouch. If they need somewhere to stay, you can call him back and tell him that they can stay here."

"OK. Cool."

Shawn called John back, while Jeff went to tell the other girls that Emily and John were going to come live with them. They cheered.

"Daddy, after you color Steph's hair, can we wrestle on the tramoline?" Mel asked.

"The tramoline?" Jeff asked.

"The thing that bounces when you jump on it!" Mel said.

"Oh! You mean the trampoline."

"Yes!"

"OK, but let's wait till Emily gets here, then you can have a tag team match and we'll watch."

"Tag team is two on two right?" Steph said.

"Yes." Shawn said.

"OK!" Mel said.

"Steph, to the bathroom so I can color your hair." Jeff said.

"Okie dokie!" Steph said.

They went up to the bathroom and began the process of coloring Steph's hair. Mel and Jen headed outside to play. About twenty minutes later, John and Emily showed up. John sent Emily into the backyard while he, Shawn and Matt organized all their things. Emily was playing with Mel and Jen when Steph ran out. She had purple, pink, red, blue and green streaked through her blond hair.

"Cool hair!" Mel said.

"Awesome!" Jen said.

"Wow. Nice. I love it." Emily said.

At that moment, Jeff poked his head out the door and said they had a visitor. Curious to see who it was, the girls ran into the house. Jen was in the lead and when she saw that it was Triple H, she shrieked happily.

"Hi, Uncle H!" she said.

"Hi there, squirt." Triple H said.

"I am not a squirt!" Jen said.

Everyone laughed at that. Then Steph and Mel ran up and hugged Triple H.

"Hi!" they said at the same time.

"Hi, squirts two and three." Triple H said.

"We are not squirts!" Steph said.

They were both smiling though. Just then, Triple H noticed Emily, who had peeked her head around the corner to see who was there.

"Oh? Now there's a fourth one?" Triple H asked.

"Yes. This is Emily Cena." Shawn said.

Triple H looked like he was about to say something until he caught the look on Jeff's face.

"OK. She can be squirt number four." He said.

"HEY! Why am I four?" Emily asked, prentending to sound insulted.

"Because I'm one." Jen said.

"And I'm two." Mel said.

"And I'm three, so you have to be four." Steph said.

"OK." Emily said,

"We're gonna have a tag team match on the trampoline, Uncle H." Jen said,

"We'll watch." Jeff said.

"We need a referee!" Emily said.

Everyone looked at Shawn. He was the only one among them with any expirence as a referee.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because, Daddy, you know how!" Jen said.

"Oh, OK! I'm only doing it for the kids though!"

"Yay us!" Steph said.

"So have you figured out who's going against who?" Matt asked.

"Me and Em against Mel and Steph." Jen said.

"Yeah!" Emily said while the twins nodded.

The four of them ran out in to the backyard and waited for the adults to come. When they got there, the girls got into the homemade ring that Matt and Jeff had made when they were teenagers and so did Shawn. Everything was going well until Jen did Sweet Chin Music on Mel. Steph mad and came in. She did a DDT on Jen and then Swanton Bombed her. Shawn kicked Steph out of the ring. Mel walked over and picked Jen up. She did the Twist of Fate and pinned her.

"YAY!" Steph yelled.

"GR! I should've Tombstoned you!" Jen said to Mel.

"Don't even threaten with that, young lady!" Shawn snapped at her.

"You did a good job!" Triple H said.

"We taught you well." John said.

"All that wrestling and cheering made me hungry." Emily said.

The other girls nodded in agreement. They were starving. They went inside and everyone helped to make dinner and set the table. An hour or so later, they were done eating. At about eight o'clock that night, Mel, Jen and Steph had their baths. Emily, on the other hand, kept running from the bathroom.

"I DON'T WANT A BATH!" she yelled.

"EMILY MARIE CENA! GET BACK HERE!" John yelled.

Soon, everyone was ripping the house apart, trying to find Emily. After about ten minutes, the twins and Jen were about ready to collapse where they were standing. They were tiered after the long day.

"Emily, this is getting boring and we're tiered!" Steph said.

Emily came out of her hiding spot, only to be grabbed by her Dad. He took her upstairs and closed the bathroom door. Twenty minutes later, Emily came out in her pyjamas. The adults tucked the kids into bed and then sat talking. At about 3 am, Triple H finally left and the adults headed off to bed. It had been one long, stressful and emotional day.

* * *

**_Well, that's all for now! Please R&R! And as The Deadman would say, .Peace. hehe! Bye!_**


	3. Unforgiven

**WWE Daughters**

**_Here's chapter 3 of this! Taker won at TLC! YAYS! DX did too! YAYS!!! (does happy dance)._**

**_Now that I've vented, I don't own anything except Melanie! So suing would be pointless!!!!! And now onto the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Unforgiven**

The weekend after school had started, the WWE had their September Pay-Per-Veiw, Unforgiven. This year, it happened to land on September fifth, which also happened to be Jen's fifth birthday. At about seven that night, the girls began to get bored. They still had an hour and a half before their Dads' match, so they asked if they could go play tag in the hallway.

"Um, alright." Jeff said.

"Just be careful." John added

"And, for goodness sake, try not to run into anyone please?" Shawn added.

"OK." Emily said.

The girls ran into the hallway and, after deciding that Emily was going to be it, took off running. The game had been going on for about ten minutes, when Jen looked back to see if anyone was following her. She wasn't looking where she was going and she crashed into someone.

"Oh! I'm so..." Jen started to say, looking up.

When she was able to see who she had crashed into, her eyes widened and she blushed. She had run smack into the Undertaker.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me, Deadman!" Jen said.

"You're only a squirt. I won't hurt you." Taker said in his deep voice.

Just then, Mel came running up to see what was happening.

"Jen, why did you....? Oh! It's the Deadman! Wow!" Mel said.

"It's another squirt!" Taker said.

"HEY!" Mel answered.

Just then, Steph and Emily came running to see where Jen and Mel had got to. When they saw that Jen and Mel weren't running anymore, they became curious.

"You guys! You're supposed to....!" Steph started.

"Oh, wow! It's the Undertaker!" Emily said, cutting Steph off.

"Wow! Um, but, shouldn't we run now?" Steph asked.

"No! We don't need to run! He won't hurt us! We're little!" Jen said.

"Wow. It's like invaison of the little people. You're all squirts." Taker said.

"We know! I'm squirt one!" Jen said.

"I'm two." Mel said.

"I'm three!" Steph added.

"And I'm four!" Emily said.

Just then, Shawn came up to see where the girls had got to. When he saw that they were talking with Taker, he glared and walked over.

"Oh. It's you." He said.

"Yeah. It's me." Taker answered, glaring at Shawn.

Jen and the others looked from Shawn to Taker and back again.

"Uh, um, Daddy, please don't fight with my Taker." Jen said.

"Oh? So, I'm yours now?" Taker asked her.

"Um, well, the thing is....um...." Jen started.

"She's a huge fan of you." Shawn said.

"Oh. OK! That's cute. I have my own little mini-fan." Taker said.

"YAY ME!" Jen said.

"Yay you? What do you mean?" Steph asked.

"Yay me for being Undertaker's cute mini-fan!" Jen said.

Everyone laughed at that. Then Jen asked if they could walk around to see if they could see any other superstars. Shawn agreed as long as they didn't get lost and were back in the locker room in time for their Dads' match. The girls nodded and headed off in search of Superstars.

"Oh, look! There's Rey Mysterio." Jen said after about five minutes.

"And CM Punk!" Steph added.

"And....ew....Batista and Randy Orton!" Emily said.

"Hey, look, guys! It's the Rated-R Stupid Star!" Mel said.

"Hey! Who said that?" Edge asked, turning around

"I did!" Mel said, giving Edge an innocent smile.

"She's only four Edge, just leave her be." Vickie Guerrero said to him.

Edge just nodded as the girls walked away. Vickie was right, and plus he knew who Melanie's father was and the last person he wanted to deal with was Jeff Hardy.

"Hey, look! It's Mister Loser!" Steph said, immatating Mister Kennedy's voice.

"Loser!" Mel added in the same voice.

"And it's John Morrison!" Emily said.

"Who, by the way, is nothing like my Daddy, even though everyone says he is!" Jen said.

The other three said nothing. They just kept walking. Surprisingly, they went five whole minutes without seeing anyone. Suddenly, Jen spotted Vladimir Kozlov.

"EEK! It's the permanent frown guy!" Jen said.

"And there's Horswoggle!" Steph added.

"Uh, guys? We might want to run! Now!" Mel said.

"Um...why? What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Uh, um...it's Kane and I don't think he likes little people! He's glaring evily at us!" Mel said.

"Uh, RUN!" Steph yelled.

They all ran away, shrieking. Not even five seconds later, Undertaker showed up and promptly yelled at his brother for "scaring the little people". The girls didn't stop running until they got back to the locker room.

"You guys are just in time. It's time for our match against JBL, Randy Orton, and Chris Jericho." John said.

"So, who did you see that made you come running back here so fast?" Shawn asked.

"We saw Kane." Jen said.

"He's scary in real life." Steph said.

"Especially when he's glaring evily at you!" Mel added.

"Guys, it's time. Are you ready?" Shawn asked.

"Let's go kick some butt." Jeff said.

"Do you guys wanna come to ringside?" John asked.

"YEAH!" Emily said, while the others nodded in agreement.

The girls followed their Dads out of the locker room and they headed to the ring. Ten minutes later, everyone was there and the match got underway. Things were going very well and the girls were cheering their Dads on, when Jessie Layfeild tried to sneak attack them. This was a bad idea, as the girls were one step faster. They attacked Jessie before he could so much as slap them. This distracted JBL just long enough for John Cena to give him the attitude adjustment and pin him. Shawn, Jeff and the kids all cheered. After they were done celebrating in the ring, they went back to the locker room. The girls waited for their Dads to shower and change. When they were done, they left the arena and went to the waiting limo in the parking lot.

"Daddy, this has been the best birthday ever! Thank you!" Jen said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun, Heartbreak Girl. Happy Birthday!" Shawn said.

He hugged Jen while everyone else sang "Happy Birthday" in the background.

"I got to watch you wrestle_ and_ I got to meet my Undertaker _**and**_ found out that he's a big mushy mushball!" Jen said as they piled into the limo.

Everyone laughed as the limo pulled away from the arena. By the time they arrived home an hour later, the kids were asleep in their Dad's laps. The adults carried the kids up to their rooms and put them to bed. Then they went to bed themselves. It had been a long night.

* * *

**_Now the only one left to add in is....uh.....(counts) HHH is there, so is Matt and so is Taker....um....OH! So that leaves Lita! DUH! (slaps forehead) Sorry I was having a blond moment! Well, R&R! Peace! ^-^_**


	4. Fun In The Sun

**WWE Daughters**

**_Hey, guys! My internet was being dumb so I didn't get to post anything yesterday!!!!! Sorry!!!! _**

**_I'm not any closer to figuring out how to take posession of the wrestlers or WWE (at least not legally) therefore, no money is being made from this fic._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fun In The Sun**

A few days later, the girls were full of engergy and running around the house like maniacs. It was so bad that the adults were worried about the breakables.

"Um, we should do something about these energenic bundles of ours before things start breaking!" John said.

"Park?" Jeff suggested.

"Park sounds good." Shawn said, while John nodded in agreement.

"OK. Jen, Mel, Steph and Em! Could you come here please?" Jeff called.

Emily and the other three came running in and lined up in the Order of the Squirts.

"Do you girls want to go to the park?" Jeff asked them.

"YEAH!" All the girls yelled at the same time.

Then they ran to go put on their shoes. Once they were ready, everyone left the house and walked to the park. When they got there twenty minutes later, Jen ran for the swings and Emily followed her.

"Daddy, I need a push!" She called to John.

"Me too!" Jen yelled to Shawn.

"I wanna swing too, Daddy!" Mel said.

"Then you swing and I'll push you." Jeff said.

"Kay." Mel said.

She ran to the nearest swing and sat down. Jeff, Shawn and John pushed their kids, who were cheering loudly. Jen noticed Steph watching and felt kind of bad. Steph hated the back and forth motion so she never went on swings. Jen didn't want her to feel left out because she wasn't swinging. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Hey, Steph." Jen called.

"What, Jen?" Steph answered.

"I dare you to run in between our swings."

"OK, I will."

Steph ran back and forth in between the swings until John accidently pushed Emily so hard she fell off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Emily, who was now glaring playfully at her Dad.

"Daddy! Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to." John answered.

"EVERYONE DOG PILE ON DADDY!" Emily yelled with a smirk.

John cringed and braced himself as everyone, adults included, dove on him. Somehow, Jen ended up on top.

"YAY! I'm queen of the mountain!" she said.

"Ugh.....guys....can't....breathe!" John said.

Everyone jumped up, laughing. Then the girls decided to play tag on the playground. This went on for a good twenty minutes or so, until Mel fell and scraped her knee. She started crying. Shawn got to her before anyone else even noticed what had happened.

"I hurt my knee, Uncle Shawn." Mel said.

Shawn pulled out a kleennex and tied it around Mel's knee kind of like a bandage. Mel smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Shawn." She said.

Just then, Steph came over to see if Mel was alright.

"Uncle Swan, is she alright?" Steph asked.

"Did you just call me a swan?" Shawn asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yes. I can't say your name!" Steph said.

"It's Shawn! Not Swan! Silly!" Mel said.

"That's what I said!" Steph told her twin.

"OK." Mel said.

Soon it began to get dark so they had to go home. When they got there, Jeff, Shawn and John got pyjamas out for the girls.

"Steph! Mel! Bath time you two!" Jeff called.

The two of them went into the bathroom. Jeff helped them get undressed and starting running the bathwater. When he turned his back, both girls ran away and joined Emily and Jen, who were running through the house naked.

"OH, MY GOD!" John yelled.

"GUYS!" Shawn yelled.

"Great! We have streakers!" Jeff said.

"GET 'EM!!" Matt yelled, running after Mel.

Jeff ran after Steph, while John ran after Emily. Ten minutes later, Matt caught Mel and Jeff caught Steph. They took them back to the bathroom and then Matt went to help Shawn catch Jen. After about ten minutes they caught her and Shawn took her back to the bathroom. Matt went to help John try and catch Emily. This proved difficult as Emily stayed hidden. By the time they found her, Mel, Jen and Steph were already dressed, bathed and being put to bed.

"Night, Daddy." Steph said, hugging Jeff.

"Night, Little Enigma. Have a good sleep." Jeff said.

Steph nodded as Jeff turned on her night light and flicked her light off. He closed the door and was about to go into Mel's room when she yelled for him. He opened her door.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" he asked.

"My HBK Plushie is gone! I have to sleep with it, Daddy or I won't sleep!" Mel said.

Jeff sighed and looked all over Mel's room and finally found the plushie under her bed. He handed it to her and she got in bed.

"Thanks, Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goonight, Baby Girl. Sleep tight." Jeff said.

Then he turned on her nightlight, flicked her light out and left the room. John and Shawn were just coming out of Emily and Jen's rooms. All three sighed in releif.

"They're asleep." Jeff said.

"Finally!" John and Shawn said together.

They went downstairs and talked till late. Finally, at about three in the morning they were falling asleep themselves, so they went to bed.

* * *

_**Is anyone else out there sick of listening to Jericho whine? Batista needs to stop obsessing over TAKER'S World Title and leave the guy alone! And Rey VS Taker is next week! YAY! Go both of them! OK, I'm done venting and stuff so R&R! BYEZ!**_


	5. More Fun

**WWE Daughters**

**_Hey all, Merry Christmas! Thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far (gives friendly hug to all reveiwers) and thanks to UnknownHBKGirl and jeffhardygirl for keeping me on my toes with this story and all my other ones! You two rock!_**

**_I do not own WWE in any way, shape or form!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: More Fun**

A month later, it was nearly time for the October Pay-Per-View, No Mercy. Matt and Jeff had found out that they would be facing the Miz and John Morrison for the Unified Tag Team Titles. Shawn had found out that he would be facing Edge for the WWE Title in a Steel Cage Match. John was to face the Big Show for the World Heavyweight Title. Needless to say, the girls were very worried.

"Daddy, are you and Uncle Matt gonna be OK?" Steph asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine, Steph." Jeff said.

"Don't worry OK?" Matt said.

"But that's hard! We don't wanna see you guys get hurt!" Mel said.

"And I don't wanna see my Daddy get hurt either!" Emily said.

"Me too niether." Jen said.

"Look, you girls need to take your mind off this Sunday." Matt said.

"I agree. Why don't you go outside and play?" Jeff suggested.

"OK!" Mel said.

The girls ran out of the house. About half an hour later, Shawn looked out the living room window to see what they were doing. Jen was attempting to ride her bike. Emily was trying to skateboard without falling on her face. Mel was riding her bike and Steph was on the back dancing.

"Uh, Jeff! You might want to take a look at this!" Shawn said.

"What am I missing now?" Jeff asked.

"Your oldest is being a daredevil." John said.

Jeff looked out the window. When he saw what Steph was doing, he ran outside. Shawn and John followed him.

"Steph! What are you doing?" Jeff asked her.

"Look, Daddy! I can do your dance!" Steph replied.

Then she proceeded to do Jeff's entrance dance while standing on the back of her sister's moving bike. In spite of being mad, Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Suddenly, Jen let out a scream of frusteration, having fallen off her bike yet again.

"I swear I am going to superkick this thing into next week the next time I fall off!" she snapped.

"Would you like some help?" Shawn asked her.

"Yes please, Daddy." Jen said.

She picked up her bike and climbed on. Shawn held onto the back so she wouldn't tip over.

"Daddy, just tell me if you're going to let go." Jen said.

"I will. Don't worry." Shawn reassured her.

Jen started pedaling her bike. With Shawn holding onto the back it was a lot easier to steer. After about ten minutes, Jen asked Shawn to let go.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy! Let go!" Jen said.

Shawn hesitated for a second and then let go of the back of the bike. Amazingly, Jen was able to stay on. Shawn smiled at the sight of his little girl riding her bike. He was very proud of her.

"DADDY! DADDY! LOOK AT ME, DADDY! I CAN DO IT!" Jen yelled over her shoulder.

"I see, Heartbreak Girl!" Shawn called back.

"You're proud aren't you?" John asked.

"Very, and I know that this won't be the first time either." Shawn said.

"Hey, does anyone know what my brother is doing?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, he's making dinner." Shawn said.

"Oh no! He'lll burn the house down!" Jeff said.

He ran inside and John followed him. Shawn turned just in time to see Steph backflip off Mel's bike. She landed awkwardly of her feet and fell on her butt.

"OW! Uncle Swan! I think I broke my butt bone!" She said.

"Oh, really?" Shawn asked.

"Yes!" Steph said.

"Trying standing. If you can stand up, then you're fine." Shawn said.

Steph stood up and sighed in relief. Suddenly, she heard Emily crying. Mel had stopped her bike and jumped off, dropping it where it was. All three ran over to where Emily was lying face down.

"Em, are you alright? What happened?" Shawn asked.

Emily sat up. She looked kind of dizzy and dazed.

"The skateboard fell, Uncle Shawn and I hurt my head." Emily said, tearfully.

"Uncle Swan! There's blood!" Steph said.

He looked and noticed that Emily had a cut above her left eye.

"OK, Mel, put your bike away. Steph, put the skateboard away. Em, come with me." Shawn said.

"JEN! We're going inside now! Em fell and hurt herself!" Steph called.

"Coming!" Jen called back.

The girls put the stuff away and went inside. When they got into the living room, John had already cleaned and bandaged Emily's cut. They all sat down and cooked the dinner that Matt had made, which was very good. An hour later, the children had baths and then the adults put a movie on for them. Everyone ended up falling asleep. At about 3 AM, the adults woke up. The movie was long over so they took the girls upstairs and put them to bed. Then they went to bed themselves.

* * *

**_They all seem to end with us going to sleep! teehee! Oh, well. Please press the Review Story/Chapter Button if it's not too much trouble! Once again, Merry Christmas and I will post more soon! See ya!_**


	6. No Mercy

**WWE Daughters**

**_Well, here we are! It's after Christmas! Hope you all had a Merry one! _**

**_I still do not own WWE! (sigh)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: No Mercy**

The Sunday of No Mercy was October twentith. All of the girls were afraid of what would happen to their Dads. Matt and Jeff's match came first. It was them against Miz and Morrison. Matt and Jeff won and, as a result, walked away with the Tag Team Titles yet again. Mel and Steph sighed in relief as their Dad and Uncle walked back through the curtian, belts in hand.

"YOU WON!" Steph yelled, jumping up and down.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Mel yelled.

"You guys did it!" Jen said.

"YAY!" Emily said.

About half an hour later, it was time for John's match against the Big Show. Right before John left the locker room, Emily ran up and hugged him.

"Daddy, please be careful! Please?" She said.

"I'll be as careful as I can, Em. Promise." John said.

They all watched as John walked out of the locker room to the ring. A full twenty five minutes later, he came back sore and achey body and the World Heavyweight Title in hand. The kids cheered.

"Ow. That was painful." John said.

"But you won, Daddy! You won!" Emily said.

"Are you gonna stay for my Daddy's match?" Jen asked.

"Can we stay?" Mel asked.

"Please, Daddy?" Steph asked.

"Can we? Can we? Please? Please? Please?" Emily asked, making puppy dog eyes at her Dad.

"Oh, alright." Jeff said.

"We'll stay." John said.

"Cool! Well, my match is next! I'll be back soon!" Shawn said.

"Daddy, please be careful." Jen said.

"I will." Shawn told her.

He gave Jen a hug and then left. The girls sat in the back, having fun and goofing around while watching the match. They cheered when Shawn was doing well and yelled at the monitor when they thought he needed encouragement. After about half an hour, Jen let out a blood-curtling scream.

"DADDY'S HURT!" She yelled.

Before anyone could stop her, she had ran to the ring, opened the cage door and climbed inside the danger zone. The other three girls didn't even hesitate to follow her. Jen ran to Shawn. He was laying there in a pool of blood but he found the stregnth to yell at Jen as soon as he saw her.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'LL GET HURT!" he yelled.

"But, Daddy, you're hurted!" Jen said.

"Jen, maybe we should listen to him! We could get really hurt in here!" Emily said.

"But, Daddy needs our help!" Jen said.

"Guys, we have bigger problems here! Look at Edge!" Mel said.

Edge looked like he was getting ready to spear Shawn, who was slowly getting to his feet. Jen made a split second descison. She shoved her Dad back down and took the spear. Edge was so shocked, he could do anything.

"JEN!" Mel yelled.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Shawn yelled at them.

None of them needed to be told twice. It took all three of them to lift Jen's dead weight, but they managed it somehow. Halfway up the ramp, Matt came out and took Jen. The others looked back to see Edge walk right into Sweet Chin Music. Shawn pinned him and won the title. Then he passed out. When he woke up, he was in the hospital.

"Ow. My head. My back. They kill." he said out loud.

"DADDY!" Jen yelled, running into the room.

"Hey, Heartbreak Girl, how are you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm OK. I'm sorry I came into the cage, Daddy, but you were hurt and I wanted to help you." Jen said.

"It's alright. You helped me win." Shawn said.

"YAY!" Jen said.

Just then, the other children came in. They all ran over and hugged Shawn.

"YOU WON!" Steph yelled.

"YOU DID IT!" Emily yelled.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Mel yelled.

"Now we all have belts." Jeff said.

"Yeah, because you guys are awesome!" Jen said.

Everyone laughed. A few hours later, they let Shawn out of the hospital, after telling him to take it easy. When they got home, the girls went outside to play, leaving the adults inside to talk. Soon, it got late so the adults gave the kids their baths and put them to bed. Then they headed off to bed. It had been a long weekend and they needed a good rest.

* * *

**_That's all for now R&R! Byez! (runs off to go listen to music and type more)_**


	7. Rebecca Returns

**WWE Daughters**

**_Thanks to Skillet's Lady Goddess for the review. God, what a week in the WWE! Bret Hart is hosting Raw tomorrow (jumps up and down). Batista is like, obsessively stocking Taker. It's scary._**

**_Anyway, I don't own the WWE or any wrestlers that appear this. _**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rebecca Returns**

Three months later, everyone was louging around watching the girls play outside, when Shawn's ex-wife Rebecca showed up at the gate.

"Daddy! Mommy's here!" Jen said.

Shawn sighed and then told Rebecca to go inside. Jen followed them, knowing that the sudden appearence of her mother could only mean trouble. The others all went into the living room and sat down. They could still hear from there and if anything happened, they wanted to be close by.

"What do you want, Rebecca?" Shawn asked.

"I want Jennifer to come live with me." Rebecca answered him.

"NO!" Jen yelled, wrapping herself around Shawn's leg.

"Jen, go into the living room. Please?" he told her.

"But I don't want to! If I leave, something bad could happen to you." Jen said.

"Jen, listen to me. Go in there now. You don't need to worry, OK? Nothing bad is going to happen to me." Shawn said.

"Alright, Daddy." Jen said, letting go of Shawn's leg.

She walked into the living room and sat down. The other girls noticed that she looked very scared and upset. They got up and along with Jeff, Matt and John, poked their heads around the doorway.

"OK. What in the world is going on here? You haven't shown any interest in Jen in the last four years and now you want her to come and live with you? Why?" Shawn asked.

"She needs to be with Cameron and Cheyanne! They miss her, you know." Rebecca said.

"Well, maybe if you let me see them once in awhile, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"I would if you weren't on the so much all the time!"

"I have to make money! I have to provide for Jen! Not to mention the fact that we aren't the only ones who live in this house!"

"Give me my daughter! Now!"

"NO! You took Cameron and Cheyanne away from me! You are _not_ taking Jen too! Not as long as I have anything to say about it!"

"Give me Jen right now! You don't deserve children, Michael!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Just then, Jen appeared in the hallway with tears rolling down her face. She had heard every word. Shawn got down on his knees and opened his arms. Jen ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to go with her, Daddy! Please don't make me go with her." Jen said.

"Shush. I know. I know you don't, but I need you to do me a favor OK?" Shawn said.

"What?"

"I need you to go sit in the living room again, OK?"

"But, Daddy--"

"Please, listen to me, Heartbreak Girl, if I _do_ get hurt I don't want you to see it again."

"OK, Daddy."

Jen went and sat back down. She still looked worried and upset.

"She's _not_ going! I don't want her to go! _She _doesn't want to go! You need to go home! Go back to Cameron and Cheyanne!" Shawn said.

"Fine!" Rebecca said.

She looked around and spotted a glass vase. She picked it up and threw it at Shawn's head. It shattered, sending glass into his right eye. The same eye that Chris Jericho had injured that summer.

"That's for not giving Jennifer to me!" She told him.

Then she turned and walked out the door. After that, the kids began to panic.

"HE'S HURT, DADDY! UNCLE SHAWN IS HURT BAD!" Mel yelled.

"DADDY! DADDY! YOU GOTTA HELP HIM! YOU GOTTA HELP UNCLE SWAN! HE'S GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP HIM!" Steph yelled.

"HE'S BLEEDING! HE'S BLEEDING! HELP HIM!" Emily yelled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you OK?" Jen asked.

"Eye....hurts......can't.....see..." Shawn gasped.

"Somone do something! Daddy's hurt!" Jen said.

"Jen, it's OK. Matt's calling an ambulance right now. It's alright." Jeff said.

"NO! It's _not_ alright, Uncle Jeff! Mommy hurt him! She _hurt_ him!" Jen said.

"Jen, calm down. Don't worry! Your Daddy is going to be OK." John said.

"Uncle Shawn, don't worry. You're gonna be OK." Mel said, kneeling beside him.

"Mel, why are you doing that?" Steph asked.

"Because, if he's not calm, things could get worse!" Mel said.

"Wow, Mel, you're pretty smart." Matt said.

"Thanks, Uncle Matt." Mel said.

Just then, the ambulance showed up. Jen tried to follow the paramedics when they took Shawn away, but Jeff held her back.

"LET ME GO, UNCLE JEFF! I WANNA GO WITH DADDY! LET GO!" Jen yelled, trying to get free.

"_No, Jen!_ No way! Look, I know you're worried and that you want to go with your Daddy, but we'll take you to the hospital. OK?" Jeff said.

"I wanna go too! HBK is my favorite!" Mel said.

"OK. John, Matt, can you stay here and watch Emily and Stephanie? We'll call if something happens." Jeff said.

"I wanna go too!" Steph whinned.

"No! Steph, I want you tto stay here." Jeff said.

"Daddy!! How come Mel gets to go and I don't?!" Steph said.

"Because I said so! That's why!" Jeff said.

Then he sighed. He was getting too angry too quickly. His friend was hurt, everyone was worrying and now Steph was whinning. It really didn't help.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Steph asked.

"No. It's just...I'm worried about Uncle Shawn, that's all. It would help _a lot_ if you and Emily listened to us, alright?" Jeff said.

"OK!" Emily said.

"OK! Say hi to Uncle Shawn for us....if you can!" Steph said.

"We will. Promise." Mel said, hugging her twin.

Then they ran out to the car and got in. The normally thirty miinute trip to the hospital only took them ten minutes this time. They got there in record time and went to the waiting room. Jen and Mel sat there hugging each other. Jeff paced back and forth for a whole twenty minutes before a doctor came out and asked if there was anyone there for Shawn Michaels. Jeff stopped moving and the doctor explained what was going on. They'd have to do surgery on Shawn just to get the glass out of his eye and fix it well enough that he would be able to see out of it. They had also sedated him because he had been panicking so much that he'd nearly had a heart attack. Then the doctor took Jen, Mel and Jeff to see him. Jen went pale and she looked very afraid at first. However, when the doctor said it was OK to go closer, she walked over to the bed.

"Hi, Daddy! Uncle Jeff says you're going to be OK as soon as the doctors fix you up! Get better soon! I love you!" Jen said.

Then Jeff picked her up and she kissed Shawn's forehead. Mel told him that Steph and Emily said to say hi and then told him to get better so he could come home soon. Then they left and Jeff called home to give them all an update. When the phone rang at home, both Matt and John ran for it and, after fighting over who would answer it, Matt picked it up.

"Hello? How's Shawn?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Hi to you too. Shawn needs surgery, and they have him sedated." Jeff said.

"OK. If we can find someone to watch the girls, then we'll come to the hospital."

"I'm going to bring Jen and Mel home. Why don't you call Taker?"

"Are you sure he'd do it? You know how he feels about Shawn."

"Yes, but I also know how he feels about the kids too."

"Oh?"

"He loves them. And not in a creepy way. It's kind of neat. And the fact that they didn't run away screaming when they saw him makes him love them more."

Alright, Little Bro. I'll get John to call him. I'm going to call Hunter. He _is_ Shawn's best friend after all."

"Good idea. See you soon."

"Bye."

He hung up just as John got off the phone with Taker. Matt looked at him expectantly.

"He says he'll do it for the sake of the kids, but that's the _only _reason." John said.

"OK." Matt said, releived.

Then John walked out of the room to go get ready. Then Matt called Emily and Steph into the room to let them know how Shawn was doing and that Taker was coming to watch them. Then he picked up the phone and called Triple H.

"Hello?" Triple H asked.

"Hi, Hunter, it's Matt." Matt said.

"Hi, Matt, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to.....well....to let you know that Shawn's in the hospital."

"What? What happened?"

"Rebecca showed up and tried to take Jen. When Shawn said no, Rebecca threw a glass vase at his head. He's going to need eye surgery."

"OK. I'm going to the hospital."

"See you there."

Matt hung up. John came in, ready to go. At that exact moment, Jeff came in leading Mel and a crying Jen.

"She didn't want to leave Shawn." Jeff said.

"I called Taker. He's on his way right now." John said.

"I _told _you he'd do it." Jeff said to Matt.

"Undertaker's going to watch us?" Jen asked, perking up.

"Yeah. He likes you guys so he's going to keep an eye on you while we're at the hospital." Jeff said.

"Cool!" Jen said.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Mel said.

"Why does 'Taker like us again?" Steph asked.

"He thinks you guys are awesome! Plus, when you all saw him, you didn't run away screaming like most little ones do." Matt said.

"Awe." Jen said.

"He's a mushball!" Steph said.

Everyone laughed. Twenty minutes later, Undertaker arrived at the house and the adults left for the hospital.

* * *

**_Please R&R! Oh, yeah starting college a week from tomorrow so updates might be a little slow from January 11th to the end of April. Sorry, guys, but that's just the way it is. So, I'll try and update as much as I can this week. If my internet isn't being a dink that is. Once again, R&R! Bye! ^-^_**


	8. Recovery

**WWE Daughters**

**_HEY! I've been busy with other stories and stuff, guys!! Sorry! Another chapter of The Lost Angel will be coming soon....as soon as I get over my writers block (shakes fist angirly at sky) WRITERS BLOCK BLOWS! I also posted a story called Circle of Friends Part One: How It Began, so check that out. It was the first story I ever wrote so it's like my baby lolz and finally, _****I am currently co-writing a story with my very good friend Enigmagirl called A Wrestling World. Please take the time to Read and Reveiw. I will post the link on the bottom.**

**Please try to be nice if you do review though. She's a new author.**

**And I think I got everything (sigh) Now onto my story!!! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

Later that night, after all the kids had been fed, bathed and put to bed, Taker was watching TV when he heard small footsteps. He turned to see Jen standing in the doorway looking worried.

"Hey, Jen, you're supposed to be asleep, kiddo." he said.

"I can't sleep, Taker. I'm worried about my Daddy. Can I stay up with you?" Jen asked.

Oh...um, alright." Taker said.

Jen climbed up on the couch and sat right in Taker's lap. Ten minutes later, she was asleep. Taker sighed. Now he couldn't move because if he did, he'd wake up Jen. He was still sitting there when everyone else came home from the hospital.

"Shush, you guys, she's asleep." Taker said, nodding at Jen.

"How long as she been there?" Matt asked.

"An hour or so." Taker said.

"Give her to me. I'll put her up in bed." John said.

He took Jen from Taker and walked upstairs and put her in bed. Then he came back downstairs.

"So, where's your bro?" Taker asked Matt.

"He stayed at the hospital with Shawn. Just in case." Matt said.

"Oh, OK. The kids are fine, worried, but fine otherwise." Taker said.

"Alright. Thanks for this, Taker." Matt said.

"No problem. I hope for Jen's sake that he'll be alright."

"Same here." John said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later." Taker said.

"Bye, Deadman, and thanks again." John said.

Taker nodded and left. Then the adults went to bed. A few hours later, Matt woke up, startled. It was a few more minutes before he realized what had woken him. It was Jen screaming. Matt leaped out of bed and ran to Jen's room.

"Jen! Hey! Wake up, kiddo." Matt said, shaking her gently.

Jen's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. Then she started crying.

"Uncle Matt?" She asked.

"It's OK, Jen. You were dreaming." Matt told her.

"But....I dreamed that Daddy went to heaven..." Jen said

"Jen, listen to me. That's not going to happen. Uncle Jeff's at the hospital with him. He'll call if anything happens. He promised." Matt said.

"OK. Where's my Undertaker Bear?" Jen asked.

Matt picked the bear up off the floor and handed it to her. Then he waited until Jen was asleep before leaving the room. The next morning, John was sound asleep when he was woken up by the phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over. It kept ringing so he reached out and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"It's Jeff." Said the voice on the other end.

"Dude, it's six thirty in the morning! This had better be good!"

"Shawn's awake and asking for Jen."

"OK, you got lucky! That's good. I'll get Jen up and bring her to the hospital. See you soon."

"Bye."

They hung up and John leaped out of bed and got dressed. He went downstairs to see if anyone else was up and, to his shock, Jen was sitting on the couch, hugging both her plushies and crying.

"Jen? Uncle Jeff just called. Your Daddy's awake and he wants to see you!" John said.

"Really?" Jen asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. I'll take you there once you're dressed and have had breakfast."

"YAY! OK, thank you!"

Jen then dashed upstairs and got dressed while John made her breakfast for her. Jen came back five minutes later, fully dressed. The two of them ate and then they left. When they got to the hospital, Jeff was waiting and he led them to Shawn's room.

"Hey, there, Heartbreak Girl." Shawn said when he saw her.

"DADDY! You're OK!" Jen shouted, running to him.

"I'm doing OK. My eye still hurts." Shawn corrected her.

"Can you see out of your eye?"

"Sort of, Heartbreak Girl, things still look a bit blurry though."

"Will you be able to wrestle still, Daddy?"

"Of course! None of my other injuries stopped me and this won't either."

"YAY!"

Shawn laughed. Jen stayed at the hospital all morning with her Dad. Finally, at about twelve thirty, John stepped outside to call home. When Matt answered, John told him to bring Emily and the twins to the hospital because Shawn was awake. Then they hung up. Thirty minutes later, Steph, Mel, Matt and Emily showed up.

"UNCLE SHAWN!" Mel shouted.

"You're OK! YAY!" Steph said.

"Um, can you wrestle still?" Emily asked.

"Of course!" Shawn said.

Everyone cheered. Then they spent the rest of the day at the hospital. Jen stayed on Shawn's lap the entire time. At about ten that night, everyone except for Matt left. Jeff and John took the sleeping girls home and put them in their beds and then they went to bed. It had been a long and tiring two days.

* * *

**_Awe, Taker's a mushball! YAY! Oh, and here's the link for A Wrestling World_**

.net/s/5649778/1/A_Wrestling_World

**_If you could R&R that after you R&R this, I am sure Enigmagirl would thank you and so will I! Well, by for now!_**


	9. Of Crosses & Swanton Bombs

**WWE Daughters**

**_Ever wonder what happens to WWE Superstars' kids when they get bored? Well, you're going to find out. Kinda. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. See ya at the bottom!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Of Crosses & Swanton Bombs**

A week later, Shawn was out of the hospital and, much to the discontent of the doctors, more then ready to go back to work. Jen was just happy that her mother hadn't seriously hurt him and that her dad was back at home again. The girls were all up in their rooms getting ready for the show, which was to take place in San Antonio that night. Suddenly, Mel heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Emily standing there. In her hand, Emily held Shawn's cross.

"Here. Hide this." Emily said, handing it to her.

"What the hell? Em, where did you get this?" Mel asked.

"From your sister who got it from Uncle Shawn's room." Emily said.

"_What?!_ She _stole_ it?!" Mel asked.

"I think so. She wants to prank Uncle Shawn, I think." Emily said.

"Oh? A prank? In that case, I'll hide it." Mel said.

She closed her door and hid the cross. Later that night, the twins and Emily laughed as they watched Shawn run all over the house looking for his cross and yelling that he was not going to the show without it.

"OK. This is _not_ cool! Where is my cross?" he said.

"Have you checked the kids' bedrooms?" Matt asked.

"No. _Why_ would it be there?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe the girls are pranking you, Daddy, and one of them hided it in their rooms." Jen said.

"Hm. Good point, Heartbreak Girl." Shawn said.

He went upstairs and went into Emily's room. Everything in here was either light blue or black. The walls were covered in pictures of Shawn, Taker, John, and the Hardy Boyz. Shawn looked everywhere, but didn't find it. He went and looked in Jen's room, but it wasn't there either. It wasn't in Stpeh's room either. Finally, he got to Mel's room and opened the door. When he stepped in, his jaw dropped. He saw that there were pictures of him all over the walls. _Now_ he understood why Mel had never let him in here.

"JEFF!" he yelled down the stairs.

"WHAT, SHAWN?" Jeff yelled back.

"YOU WEREN'T JOKING! MEL DOES LOVE ME!"

"TOLD YOU!"

"Wow."

Then he went looking for his cross. After ten minutes, he found it under Mel's bed. he put it around his neck and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Uncle Shawn, I'm really sorry if that scared you, but I think you are awesome!" Mel said.

"It didn't. Don't worry, Mel." Shawn said.

Mel sighed in relief. Everyone finished getting ready and they headed to the arena. Matt had a match against MVP. Jeff had to face Chris Jericho. John had to face the Big Show, yet again. Shawn had to go against JBL. Matt managed to beat MVP. Jeff beat Jericho in about five minutes flat. No one knew how, but somehow John managed to defeat Big Show. Soon, it was time for Shawn's match against JBL. Jen and the twins asked if they could go to ringside to cheer Shawn on.

"Please, Daddy?" Jen asked.

"Alright. You can come as long as you're careful." Shawn said as Jeff nodded.

The girls and Shawn left the dressing room and headed to the ring. They were almost there when suddenly, someone attacked Shawn from behind.

"Who the hell is that?" Mel asked.

"It's _Edge_!" Steph answered.

"YOU LOSER! GET OFF MY DAD!!" Jen yelled.

Then she did Sweet Chin Music and Edge fell onto Shawn. Meanwhile, Steph was looking around.

"Uh, what are you looking for?" Mel asked.

"Something to Swanton Bomb off of." Steph said.

"Uh...um, well...there is a ladder over there." Mel said.

"OK. Help me with it would you?" Steph asked.

Mel nodded and the two ran to the ladder and then proceeded to drag it to where Edge and Shawn were lying. Steph set it up and then climbed up and stood on the very top.

"Pull Uncle Shawn out from under him." Steph said.

"But it's going to hurt if you miss!" Mel said, worried.

"Don't worry! It'll be OK." Steph said.

Mel and Jen sighed and then pulled Shawn out from under Edge. Then Steph did the Swanton Bomb off the ladder. Jen and Mel were shocked and Jeff and the others were staring open-mouthed at the monitor.

"Jen pulled....Mel pulled....Steph grabbed....and did...to him....wow..." was all Hunter could manage to say.

"Wow..." John said.

"I think I taught her well." Jeff said, chuckling.

Shawn ended up losing his match to JBL because of the attack by Edge. After the match, everyone headed home to rest up. It had been one long, eventful and hellacious night.

* * *

**_Lol! Please review! I have to go work on my other stories now! They'll be up here eventually. I'm back in school now so updates might be a bit slow from now till the end of April! If you reveiw, I'll reply. Bye!_**


	10. The Puppy

**WWE Daughters**

**_Hey! Thanks for all the reveiws! Raw was totally awesome last night! I got to see Undertaker on a Monday Night! YAY! (happy dance) and he told Shawn no! Haha! Anyway, hope you guys like this. See ya at the bottom!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Puppy**

A few days later, the girls were outside playing when a stray Jack Russel Terrior puppy limped up to Mel and began whimpering.

"Hey, guys. Look." Mel said.

This got the attention of the other three, who came walking up.

"Hey, puppy." Jen said.

The puppy began licking her face. Jen laughed. Emily reached down and stroked the dog's head. The puppy growled at Steph.

"He's cute." Mel said.

"I think he's hurt." Steph said.

"Maybe we should take him to one of our Dads." Emily said.

"Good idea. Let's take him to our Dad." Mel said.

She pulled off her coat and wrapped it around the puppy. Then she picked him up and the four girls ran inside just as it started pouring rain.

"Daddy! We have to show you something!" Steph said.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Look what we found!" Mel said.

Then the girls showed him the puppy. Jeff sighed, knowing exactly what was coming.

"He's hurt, Daddy." Steph said.

"Can we keep him please?" Mel asked.

"Alright. I'll take him to the vet tomorrow." Jeff said with a sigh.

They next day, all the girls and Jeff got into the car and took the puppy to the vet. The vet bandaged the puppy's paw, gave him all his shots and ran some tests to make sure he was healthy. Once he was satisfied that the puppy was healthy, they took him home, stopping on the way to pick up some supplies.

"So, are we keeping him?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, but, Jen, Em and Steph get to name him." Jeff said.

"YAY!" the girls cheered.

"Um...so, do you wanna name him Jack?" Jen asked.

"OK. That sounds fine to me. What do you think Em?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. That's good." Emily said.

"Cool." Jeff said.

When they got home, the girls spent the whole day outside playing with Jack. When they came inside at dinner, they were covered in dirt. After having dinner, the girls had baths and went to bed. Their Dads stayed up late until John finally fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. Then they realized that they had better get off to bed.

* * *

**_Sorry it so short guys, but this was one of those filler things. Can't wait for SmackDown on Friday! I wonder what Batista is going to say....on second thought never mind. I don't wanna know! LOL! Please R&R and check out A Wrestling World written by Enigmagirl! It's posted on her profile and it's a great story. Especially if you're a fan of the Hardy Boyz, HHH, HBK, and Taker!! Bye for now!! R&R_**


	11. Eleven Years Later

**WWE Daughters**

**_Another chapter up. Thanks to all who reveiwed! See ya at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Eleven Years Later**

The girls were apporaching their sixteenth birthdays. All of them had changed a lot. Steph had turned into a major prep ever since Matt had brought his wife of six years Amy Dumas (Lita) home. Her hair was no longer multi-colored, it was back to blond. Steph had her Dad's musical and artistic talent and she put it to good use. Mel had turned tomboy and acted a lot like Jeff. She had inherited his artistic ability and had a love of motocross that freaked her twin out. Both girls had a talent for wrestling too.

Jen had turned punk and slightly gothic. This was something that irked Shawn to no end, because he knew exactly where it had come from. Jen also loved singing and she was very good at it. She could wrestle like nobody's business and no one at school dared pick a fight with her unless they wanted to get their butt kicked by a girl.

Emily had turned into John's female doppleganger. She was a very tough girl and she had a knack for writing poems. This was her favorite thing to do in her spare time. The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, and Undertaker were all still in the WWE. Shawn was forced to retire after injuring his back for the second time. Although, he still followed what was happening and made the occaisional special appearance on Raw.

They still had Jack too, but he was all grown up and had attached himself to Jeff. They also had Matt and Lita's little white dog name Lucas. The two dogs were the best of friends and kept each other company all the time. They loved chasing each other around the house and backyard.

It was the second-last day of summer and the girls were getting dressed. Steph, who was already dressed in a purple belly top and black mini-skirt, wandered into her sister's room to see if Mel had hid her knee-high boots again.

"Like, oh, my god! Mel, you totally look like Dad!" Steph said.

Mel looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of her Dad's black jeans held up by a blue belt, a white tank-top and it looked like she had swiped a set of her Dads' wristbands too. Mel's hair wasn't blond anymore. It now had red, blue, pink, purple and black all through it.

"And you point being...?" Mel asked as she pulled on the wristbands.

"That is like, so six years ago!" Steph said.

"I think they're fighting again, Jeff." Shawn said as he walked up the stairs with the Hardys following behind him.

"So, it looks cool." Mel was saying.

"Oh, please. I look way better then you!" Steph said.

"No, you don't!" Mel snapped.

"Yes, I do." Steph snapped back.

"Here they go again." Shawn said.

"Ah, sisterly love." Jeff said.

"You know, they remind me a lot of you and me when we were little." Matt said.

"I know." Jeff said.

The three of them walked into Mel's room. Jeff's eyes widened when he saw how Steph was dressed.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, Aunt Lita gave them to me." Steph answered.

"More like you stole them from me!" Lita said, poking her head in the door.

"Steph steals Lita's clothes, Em steals John's clothes, and Mel steals Jeff's clothes. Thank God Jen doesn't do that to me." Shawn said.

Jen came in that. She was wearing a blue tank-top and black jeans. She rolled her eyes when she saw what Steph was wearing.

"Were you in Aunt Lita's closet again?" she asked.

"Yeah." Steph said.

Just then, John and Emily came in, looking confused.

"Yo." John said.

"What's up in here?" Emily asked.

"Just talking to Steph about pilfering Lita's clothes." Jeff said.

"Oh, she did it again?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"OK, so, I came in here to see if anyone wanted to go shopping with me." Lita said.

Everyone said no, except Steph, who loved to go shopping with Lita.

"Cool. Let's go." Lita said.

"Amy! I'm warning you! Don't corrupt her!" Jeff said.

"Again." John, Matt, and Shawn said at the same time.

Lita laughed and they left. When they came back four hours later, they had shopping bags full of school supplies and clothes. Steph's hair was now down to her mid-back and streaked purple, pink, and red.

"Wow. Nice hair, kiddo. You finally got a hair cut." Jeff said.

"Your hair looks cool." Matt said.

"Thanks, Uncle Matt. So, where is everyone else at?"

"School shopping with Shawn and John." Matt said.

Steph laughed as she pictured Emily, Mel, and Jen dragging the two around the mall.

"Will they be back soon?" Steph asked.

"Who knows." Jeff said.

"Oh." Steph said.

Then she walked upstairs and put her new things away. A few hours later, the girls came back and then everyone spent the rest of the day kicking each other's butts at SmackDown vs Raw 2009.

* * *

**_That's all for now. Please R&R! Then if you could be so kind, please go R&R A Wrestling World, by my friend Enigmagirl and I. It's posted on her profile. Then please go check out my other fics and R&R them! You guys rule! Byez! ^-^ _**


	12. Rebel Girls

**WWE Daughters**

**_here is the next chapter. havent updated this one in awhile either. hope you guys like it. thanks to everyone who reveiwed. spent the whole day at co-op placement chasing kids and now im tiered. anyway, see ya at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rebel Girls**

A week later, school had started. Steph was the most popular of the four girls. She was constantly surrounded by people. Emily and Jen had a lot of friends too, but Mel kept to herself so she was basically a loner. The girls came in from school and kicked off their shoes. Mel flopped down on the couch and pulled out her sketchbook. Then she put her earphones while the other girls played video games.

"Hey, Mel! MEL!" Steph yelled.

"What?" Mel asked, pulling out her earphones and looking annoyed.

"Like, take those damn things out of your ears once in awhile! I asked if you wanted to play!" Steph said.

"No, I don't! Now, if you don't mind I have to fix my drawing!" Mel said.

"What are you drawing, anyway?" Emily asked.

"I'm drawing a picture...it's a birthday present for one of you and Steph made me screw up." Mel said, putting her earphones back in.

"No wonder she doesn't have any friends! She's, like so irritable!" Steph said.

"That has nothing to do with it." Jen snapped.

Before an argument could start, Jeff, Shawn and John came in.

"Hey, girls. How was school?" Jeff asked.

"It was fine. We think Jessie Layfield likes Mel though. He likes to bug her." Jen said.

"And...I kinda like a guy." Steph said.

"Oh?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. His name is Jake Levesque." Steph said, stretching.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"What's what, Dad?" Steph asked, innocently.

"That. On your belly button." Jeff answered.

"Oh, that. Well, it's...uh, a belly button piercing." Steph said.

"YOU GOT YOUR BELLY BUTTON PIERCED?!" Jeff yelled so loud that Mel pulled her earphones out.

"Who got their belly button pierced?" She asked.

"Your sister did! Stephanie Violet Hardy, you go upstairs and take that....thing out! Now!" Jeff said.

"Fine!" Steph said.

She went upstairs and took out her belly button ring. When she came back downstairs, everyone was in the backyard except for Mel and Shawn.

"Where'd they go?" Steph asked.

"Shopping." Jeff said.

"Oh." Steph said.

An hour later, they came back and Mel headed to her room. She hadn't been there for more then two minutes when Steph came in.

"Hey, Sis. What's up?" She asked, slapping Mel in the lower back.

"Ow. Don't hit me there!" Mel said.

"Why not?" Steph asked.

Mel turned and lifted up her shirt. Tattooed on her back in red and black ink, was "D-Gen.-X".

"Dude!" Steph said.

"What?" Mel said.

"That's so cool. Now I'm not the only one." Steph said.

Then she turned around and lifted up her shirt. She had "Team Xtreme" tattooed on her back in purple and black ink.

"Sick! That's awesome." Mel said.

Then the two girls started looking in the mirror and comparing their tattoos. Unfortunately for them, this was the moment that Jeff chose to walk into the room.

"ARE THOSE TATTOOS?!" he yelled.

"Uh, yeah. They are." Mel said, meekly.

"Who got you them?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, aunt Lita and uncle Shawn." Steph said.

"SHAWN! LITA! GET UP HERE! NOW!" Jeff yelled.

Shawn and Lita came upstairs and immediatly explained that the girls' tattoos had been their idea.

"But they're only fifteen!" Jeff said.

"Dad, can I just point out that you have tattoos?" Mel said.

"But I didn't get mine when I was fifteen years old!" Jeff said.

"What are you yelling about now, little bro?" Matt asked, poking his head in the door.

"Show your uncle Matt your tattoos girls." Jeff said.

The twins sighed and then turned around and lifted up their shirts. They timed this so that Jen, Emily, and John came in.

"Wow. You have tattoos!" Jen said.

"Cool!" Emily said.

"Those are awesome!" Matt said.

Jeff slapped him upside the head.

"OW! Uh, I mean why would you do that?" Matt asked them.

"Because I like the fact that my aunt and uncle are in Team Xtreme!" Steph answered.

"And I like the fact that my uncle Shawn is in DX!" Mel added.

"Don't forget about Uncle H!" Jen said.

"Oh, yeah. And Triple H too." Mel said.

Despite being angry, Jeff laughed. Everyone else joined in.

* * *

A month later, Jeff went looking in Steph's backpack because of her habit of not doing her homework. Jeff found her English notebook. He pulled it out and saw that the name "Jake" was written all over the front cover. He took it downstairs and went to find Shawn. He found him in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Hey, Shawn, do you know who Jake is?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I do. It's Triple H's son." Shawn answered.

"Jeez, why doesn't she tell me these things?"

"Because, Jeff, she's a teenage girl. And, besides, she and Mel seemed to have swapped personalities somewhere along the way."

Jeff sighed in frusturation and sat down in the kitchen. He was going to wait until Steph got home. An hour later when she walked in, her Dad was waiting, notebook in hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jake?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, I guess you found my notebook." Steph said.

"Answer my question." Jeff said.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd make a big deal." Steph said.

"Steph, I'm your father! I'm supposed to make a big deal." Jeff said.

"Yeah, well, it's annoying." Steph said.

"Are you two fighting again, Dad?" Mel asked, walking into the room with everyone else.

"He's mad because I didn't tell him about Jake." Steph said.

Then she walked out, leaving everyone shocked and confused.

"Guess "I kinda like a guy" has turned into more then that, hm?" Jeff said.

Then he handed the notebook to Mel, who went to give it to her sister. She walked upstairs and went into her sister's room.

"What do you want, Mel?" Steph asked.

"God! I just came in here to give you your book back!" Mel said.

She set it down and left without even looking back. If Steph kept up this attitude, it was going to be one long school year.

* * *

**_thats all for now! R&R! and please check on my story Circle Of Friends 1: How It Began! It's the 1st story i ever wrote._**


	13. Birthdays

**WWE Daughters**

**_Here's another update for you guys. Sorry it took so long, but I've got other stories going and they are all in various stages of editing/typing. There's also school too. Thanks so mucb to everyone who reveiwed chapter 12! Can't wait for Raw tonight, but we have to see stupid CM Punk AND Miz at the same time! WHY GOD WHY? LOL! Okay, I will see you guys at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Birthdays**

It was the first weekend of October and since Jen and Emily had their birthdays in September and the twins had theirs in November, the adults decided to throw one big party for them.

"What do you girls want for your birthday?" Jeff asked them.

"Can I get tattoo please, Daddy?" Emily asked John

"Sure you can." John answered.

"YAY!" Emily said.

"Oh! Daddy, can I have a car since I have my license already?" Jen asked.

"Sure. I'm guessing you want it to be blue too." Shawn said.

"Of course!" Jen said.

"Um, Daddy, can I have a motorcycle?" Mel asked.

"Alright, but you have to swear you'll be careful!" Jeff said.

"Daddy, I solemnly swear that I will be careful." Mel said.

"Good. So, that just leaves you, Steph. What do you want?" Jeff asked.

"I totally need a cell phone and I totally want it to be pink." Steph said.

"Why in hell would you need a cell phone?" Jeff asked.

"Because I have like so many friends and I am like totally bad for losing their numbers." Steph said.

"Alright. You can have a phone." Jeff said.

"SWEET! So, like when is the party?" Steph asked.

"Tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Cool!" Mel said.

The next day, the girls woke up and took turns showering. Then they dressed. Steph had on a tank top with a skull and crossbones on it, a black mini skirt and her knee high boots. Jen put on her favourite black pants and her Undertaker t-shirt. Emily was wearing jeans and a Three Days Grace t-shirt. Mel was wearing her favourite pair of worn out blue jeans and an Owen Hart t-shirt. Steph rolled her eyes when she saw it.

"What?" Mel asked.

"That is, like creepy. You're wearing a shirt with a dead guy on it!" Steph said.

"So? I like Owen Hart! Is that a problem?" Mel asked.

"Steph! Leave your sister alone about her shirt! If she wants to wear it, she can!" Shawn said.

"Yeah!" Mel said, sticking her tounge out.

Then the twins walked into the backyard and sat down. They were talking with Emily and Jen when Shawn told Jen to come with him to the front of the house. Curious as to what the hell was going on, the other girls followed them. Jen suddenly screamed. Parked in the driveway, was a shinny new blue sports car.

"OHMIGOD!" Jen yelled.

"Happy Birthday!" Shawn said.

"Daddy, you're awesome! Best B-Day present ever!" Jen said.

She hugged Shawn, who handed her the keys. Jen jumped behind the wheel, wanting to go for a ride.

"Be careful, please?" Shawn said.

"I will, Daddy. Thank you!" Jen said.

She left and headed down the street. Right after she left, John took Emily to get her tattoo. Matt, Jeff, and Lita gave Steph her phone.

"Like, ohmigod! It's so totally pink! YAY! Thank you!" Steph said, hugging them.

"Hey, Dad, not to sound rude or anything, but where is my present?" Mel asked.

"Go out to the motocross track. Shawn's waiting for you there." Jeff said.

Mel nodded and ran out to the track. She found Shawn standing there. Next to him, was a shiny new red motorcycle. Mel screamed so loud that it echoed.

"Ohmigod!" She said.

"Don't thank me, thank your Dad." Shawn said.

"Well, I am thanking you!" Mel said, giving Shawn a hug.

Then she ran inside and went to find her Dad. When she did, she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Thank you, Dad! You're awesome!" Mel said.

"You're welcome, but don't use it on the motocross track without someone watching, OK?" Jeff said.

"But, Dad..." Mel started.

"No, buts! I don't want you getting hurt!" Jeff said.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Daddy. I know you're just looking out for me." Mel said.

"OK." Jeff said.

Mel hugged him one more time and then went for a ride on her bike. As she was leaving, Emily came in and showed off her tattoo. It was a ribbon with her Dad's name in it.

"That way, I will never ever forget my Daddy." Emily explained.

"Neato!" Jeff said.

Just then, Steph came in with her nose buried in her phone.

"Awesome tattoo, Em!" Steph said, looking up.

Just then, Jen and Mel came back from their joy riding.

"Did you two have fun?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah! I love my car!" Jen said.

"And I love my bike!" Mel said.

"OK, good. Now go put clean clothes on. We're going out to dinner." Jeff said.

Everyone went upstairs and changed. Then they drove to the resturant. They spent the time laughing, talking, and telling funny stories. When they were done eating, Mel gave the other three girls their presents. They were all pictures that she had drawn herself. Jen's was of Taker. Steph's was of Team Xtreme. Emily's was one of Shawn, the Hardy Boyz, Lita, Taker and of course her Dad. All three of them said thank you a million times and hugged Mel. Finally, at about midnight, the went home and the girls went to bed. All four of them fell asleep feeling like they had just had the best birthday ever.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it. Read/Review. An update will come again soon. Bye for now guys_**


	14. Accident

**WWE Daughters**

**_Here's chapter 14. Sorry it's been so long, but I've got other stories too and school! *sigh* I have three mid-terms next Monday! Lousy college Profs. LOL!_**

**_See ya at the bottom_**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Accident**

A week after the girls' birthday party, Jeff was looking for Mel and couldn't find her anywhere. After an hour of searching, he went to Steph's room to see if she had seen her sister.

"Hey, Steph?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" Steph asked, looking up from her guitar.

"Um, well, about half an hour ago, I saw her heading toward the motocross track."

"OK."

Jeff left Steph's room and started toward the back door. He was planning on scolding Mel for not listening to him when he got out there. Suddenly, the door opened, and Matt came in, looking pale in and shocked.

"Hey, bro, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"It's Melanie." Matt answered.

"What's the matter with her?" Jeff asked, becoming alert.

Matt quickly explained that he and Shawn had been taking a walk. When they had come to the motocross track, Shawn had noticed Mel, unconsious and trapped under her bike. Jeff's face went pale instantly. Without a word, he ran out the back door, slamming it in the process. At the sound, the other girls came running downstairs.

"Uncle Matt, what happened?" Steph asked.

"Melanie had an accident on the motocross track." Matt said.

Everyone sprinted out there without a word. When they got there, Jeff was crouched by Mel's lifeless body, holding her hand and talking to her. Shawn kept checking her pulse.

"Oh, my god! NO!" Jen said.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Steph said.

Emily burst into tears and hugged her Dad. Suddenly, Jeff gasped. Everyone looked at him.

"She squeezed my hand." Jeff said, his voice cracking.

Just then the paramedics arrived along with a fire truck. The firefighters pulled Mel's bike off her and everyone gasped. They could see that her legs were broken. The paramedics stableized Mel and loaded her into the ambulance. Jeff jumped in after them and rode to the hospital with Mel.

"Maybe we should go too." Shawn said.

"That's a good idea." Matt said.

"Can we go too?" Jen asked.

"If you girls want to come we won't stop you." Shawn said.

The girls nodded and jumped in Jen's car. Shawn, Matt, and John jumped into Jeff's car and headed for the hospital. Jen followed behind. The normally twenty minute trip only took them ten minutes. When they got there, they found Jeff in the waiting room pacing back and forth, tears running down his face. Matt walked over and hugged his brother. The girls sat down and waited.

Five minutes later, a doctor came out. He explained that both of Mel's legs were broken and that she was in a coma and on life support. Jeff lost it then. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He was crying. Everyone else was too shocked to move or say a word. Finally, Matt walked over and knelt down beside his brother. He pulled his hands away from his face.

"Talk to me, Jeffro." Matt said.

"What if I lose her? What am I going to do if she dies?" Jeff said.

"Jeff! She won't die! She's tough!" Jen said.

Before Jeff could answer, another doctor came out and allowed them to see Mel. They ran to the room and walked in. Jeff sat down and took Mel's hand. The first thing he did was ask why she hadn't listened to him. Pretty soon, it got late and the teenagers decided to head home.

"You kids are not going home alone." Matt said.

"You'll destroy the house." Jeff said.

"Maybe someone should watch them." John said.

"Oh, I know! Maybe Taker can watch us!" Jen said.

"Hm. That's a good idea." Lita said suddenly.

"DAH! Wow. No one saw you come in! When did you get here, Babe?" Matt asked.

"Two seconds ago. I have news." Lita said.

"Oh?" Matt asked.

"I'm three months pregnant." Lita said.

Everyone looked at Lita, shocked. Stephanie was the first to speak.

"Ew! You and Uncle Matt? That is, like so gross!" She said.

"How do you think you and Mel got here?" Jeff asked.

"Dad! That's fucking gross." She said.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Jeff said.

"Sorry, Dad." Steph answered.

"It's OK. Just don't do it anymore." Jeff said.

"Alright. Now that we've settled that, Jen can you give me a ride home?" Emily asked.

"Sure. Steph, come on. Let's go." Jen said.

The girls left and then Jeff stepped out into the hall to call Taker. When Taker picked up, Jeff quickly explained the situation and Taker agreed to go watch over the teens so they didn't destroy the house. Jeff thanked him and hung up. When he went back into the room, Shawn had disappeared. Jeff raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Cheyanne called." Matt said.

Jeff sighed. Shawn hadn't heard from his now-seventeen-year-old daughter Cheyanne in over a year. He wondered what was up. Just then, Shawn walked in. He looked angry.

"It is OK to ask what's up?" Jeff said.

"Rebecca and Cheyanne got into an argument. Cheyanne's had enough, so she called and asked to come stay with me. I couldn't say no." Shawn said.

"It's OK, Shawn." Jeff said.

"Just a question: do Jen and Chey even remember each other?" Matt asked.

"Hm. Good question, but I don't know." Shawn said.

"Guess we'll find out when Chey comes." Jeff said.

Everyone nodded. All they could do now was wait and see what would happen.

* * *

**_Please R&R! I will update when I can. Bye! ^_^_**


	15. New Developments

**WWE Daughters**

**_Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long, but my internet was down for a bit. It's back now though so here is an update_**

**_Man, I can't believe what HBK did at Elimination Chamber. And Cena won and then Vince freaking sicked Batista on him! THEN on Raw the next night John got beat with a steel chair by Batista and HBK got what he wanted. Career vs Streak, John vs Batista for the WWE Title, Edge vs Jericho for the World Heavywieght Title & Bret vs Vince. This is shaping up to be AWESOME!_**

**_OK and with that, I will see you at the bottom!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: New Developments**

Two weeks later, Mel was still comatose. Jeff would leave the hospital long enough to sleep, shower and eat. The girls had only seen Mel twice, because it upset them too much. Today was the day that Cheyanne was going to move in with them. Jeff had renovated the house so that there would be enough room for her. They had painted the room light purple, Cheyanne's favourite colour. All the furniture was dark purple and red.

Shawn was anxiously waiting for Cheyanne to come. He kept pacing back and forth in the living room. Suddenly, Cheyanne's purple jeep pulled into the driveway. Cheyanne had blue eyes and blond hair, just like Shawn. An hour later, her stuff was inside and organized. Shawn then led Cheyanne into the living room to introduce her to everyone.

"Guys, this is my daughter, Cheyanne Michelle Hickenbottom." Shawn said.

"Hi!" Cheyanne said.

"Chey, these are the Hardys. Jeff, Matt, Amy, Stephanie, and there's also Melanie too, but she got hurt and is in the hospital." Shawn said.

"OK. So, who else is here?" Cheyanne asked.

"This is Emily Cena. Her Dad is John Cena, but he's at the hospital with Mel right now. You'll meet him later."

"So, that means that this is Jennifer Lynn Hickenbottom. My younger sister." Cheyanne said.

"That's me." Jen said, glaring daggers at Cheyanne.

Shawn looked from one to the other and sighed. Then he asked everyone to leave so he could speak to Jen alone. Everyone left and then Shawn sat down on the couch beside Jen.

"Why did you let her come here?" Jen asked.

"Because her mother is a....well...um...." Shawn said.

"Bitch?"

"Yeah. For lack of a better term."

"I know that, but now that she's here I feel like you won't love me anymore."

"Jennifer Lynn Hickenbottom, what on earth would make you think that I would love you any less because Cheyanne is here?"

"I don't know, Dad. I'm just worried I guess."

"Don't be. It will be OK."

Jen nodded and hugged her Dad, feeling a million times better. Then she went to go talk to Cheyanne so that she could get to know her.

* * *

Nine months later, Lita was two days away from her due date. She couldn't visit Mel in the hospital anymore because she was bigger and finding it hard to walk. Cheyanne had adjusted really well to living with her Dad and she was likeable and got along with everyone. The strange thing was, she got along really well with Jen. They hadn't had a fight yet.

On this particular day, Matt and Lita were at home alone. Matt was cleaning up the house and Lita was lounging on the couch watching CSI when suddenly she felt wet.

"MATT!" She yelled.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked, running into the room.

"My water broke! Hospital! Now!" Lita said.

He helped Lita to the car and drove to the hospital. They made it in record time and rushed Lita to the delivery room. Half an hour after they arrived, the room was filled with the sounds of a baby crying. The doctors cut the cord and then cleaned the baby up. Then they handed the baby to Lita.

"It's a girl." Matt said, grinning.

"Oh, wow. Her name can be Tara Anne Hardy." Lita said.

"Cool. Oh, I should go tell Jeff and the others. If they call home and no one answers...well....you know..."

"Alright. Hurry back."

Matt left and sprinted all the way to the other end of the hospital where Melanie's room was. To his shock, everyone was outside the room. Stephanie looked really upset and his brother looked ready to collapse any second. Matt suddenly got a bad feeling.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mel's having complications. They're trying to stabilize her now." Jeff said, worried.

"Oh....my....God!" Matt said.

"So, why did you come running down here?" Jeff asked.

"Oh! That's right. I'm a Dad." Matt said.

"No way!" Jeff said.

"Yeah. Amy had her baby. Her name is Tara Anne Hardy." Matt said.

Before anyone could say anything, the doctor came out and said that Melanie was stable and they could go back in. Matt said goodbye to them and went to be with Lita and Tara.

* * *

A month later, everyone was in Mel's room, except Jen who was at home taking care of something. Jeff was sitting there, telling Mel everything that had been happening, when Mel suddenly let out a sigh and turned towards her Dad's voice. Everyone saw it and they froze.

"Oh, my god!" Jeff said.

"Did she just move?" Steph asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't been seeing things.

"Yes! Mel, Baby Girl, can you hear me?" Jeff asked.

"JEFF! HER EYES! LOOK!" Matt shouted suddenly.

Jeff looked up and saw Mel's eyelids fluttering. Then she sighed as though trying to open her eyes had tiered her out.

"Mel, come on! You can do this! I saw you and I heard you!" Jeff said.

"Come on, Mel, you can do it!" Steph said.

Mel's eyelids fluttered again and this time she opened her eyes. She looked at Jeff and smiled.

"SHE DID IT! SHE'S AWAKE!" Steph shouted happily.

"I'll go get a doctor." Matt said.

He left the room. Ten minutes later, he came back with a doctor in tow. Mel squeezed Jeff's hand tightly. She was afraid.

"It's OK, Baby Girl. He's going to help you." Jeff said.

Mel nodded and loosened her grip on Jeff's hand. The doctor checked her over and then asked Mel to speak. She shook her head. The doctor sighed and explained to them that Mel had lost the ability to speak, but that she could regain it over time and with a lot of hard work. Then he left. Jeff noticed that Mel was staring at Cheyanne, looking confused.

"Mel, this is Cheyanne Hickenbottom. She's my other daughter." Shawn said.

Mel nodded. Then she noticed Tara, who was now a month old, snoozing in Matt's lap. She pointed to Matt, then to Lita, then to Tara. Then Mel threw her hands up in the air as if to say "I always miss the important things".

"Awe, Mel. It's OK." Jeff said.

"What did that mean?" Matt asked.

"She's bummed that she missed Tara being born." Jeff said.

Mel nodded at that. Then she pointed to Matt and Lita and smiled. Before they could translate, the door opened and in walked Jen and Taker. Mel looked and Jen wide eyed and then gave her the thumbs up. Then she waved to Taker.

"When did she wake up?" Jen asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Jeff said.

"JEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shawn yelled suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Dad, chill out! I just asked Taker to help me get a new look." Jen said.

"He totally turned you gothic, Jen." Steph said.

"So?" Jen said.

"So, it's like, scary." Steph said.

"I got tiered pf being boring and nerdy, OK? And, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid you'd say no." Jen said.

"It's alright. At least I got an explanation." Shawn said.

"Jeff, Mel has been looking at me wide-eyed since I walked in here. Why is that?" Taker asked.

"Mel, do you remember who that is?" Jeff asked.

Mel nodded. That was when Jeff realized that the wide-eyed expression was one of shock, not fear.

"Are you shocked that he came to see you, Mel?" Jeff asked.

Mel nodded again. Jeff looked up at Taker as if to say: "There's your answer". Mel sighed and then yawned. Then she fell asleep, still looking at the Deadman. The rest of the day passed quickly. That whole week, Shawn and Jeff spent most of the time breaking up fights between Jennifer and Stephanie. Usually, it wasn't till Melanie's name was brought in that they would actually stop it, telling the two to leave Melanie out of it.

Meanwhile, Mel was up and moving around. The hospital staff were impressed, so they let her out of the hospital only a week after she had woken up. That Saturday, Jeff brought her home and everyone was there except for Jen and Steph. From upstairs, they could hear Steph yelling something about Jen being Undertaker's female doppelganger. Shawn sighed and went upstairs. He told them that Mel was home and to come downstairs. Jen walked downstairs with Steph following. Mel smiled at Jen and gave her a thumbs up.

"So, you like it?" Jen asked.

Mel nodded and then glared at her twin. She pointed to Taker, who was also there, and then put up her index finger.

"Um, I didn't get that. What is that supposed to mean?" Steph asked.

"She's saying that there's only one Undertaker. Right Mel?" Jen said.

Mel nodded and then pointed at Taker again.

"And that he's right there." Steph said.

Mel nodded again. Then Jeff took her up to her room. When he opened the door, Mel's eyes lit up and she spoke for the first time in almost ten months.

"Shawn!" she said, pointing at the walls.

"Mel! You spoke." Jeff said.

Everyone came flying upstairs at the sound of Jeff's voice. They were worried.

"Shawn." Mel said, pointing at him.

"What the hell...? How did she....?" Shawn asked.

"Must have been the pictures." Jeff said.

"Mel, who am I?" Jen asked, pointing to herself.

"Jen!" Mel said.

"Oh, my goodness." Jen said.

"Who's that?" Steph asked, nodding at Jeff.

"Jeff!" Mel said.

"NO! HE'S DAD!" Steph yelled at her.

Mel sighed and tried not to cry. Then she pointed to Steph.

"MEAN!" she shouted.

"I AM NOT!" Steph yelled at her.

Mel ran to her room in tears and slammed the door shut. She never did like being yelled at by people. Everyone else decided to just leave her there so she could calm down. They headed downstairs. Jen and Steph were once again arguing. Jeff and Shawn sighed. It was never going to end.

* * *

_**So, that's that! Oh yeah, CM Punk is not in Money in the Bank this year! (smirks) HA! Now maybe someone else will actually have a chance! So far it's Christian, Kane, Dolph Ziggler, Shelton Benjamin, Jack Swagger and MVP! Anyway, please Read and Review. Bye for now!**_


	16. The Nightmare

**WWE Daughters**

**_Here's another chapter of this. I really hope you guys like this story. Thanks so much for all the reveiws. You guys rule and I love you all. See ya at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Nightmare**

A week later, the Hardy Boyz were off on the road. Mel was learning to talk so fast that no one could keep up any more. She could say everyone's name except Steph, who she still called "mean". This was because Steph would try to help Mel talk, only to end up getting frusterated and yell at her sister. Then Jen would step in and defend Mel which led to an agrument between the two. Shawn had broken up so many arguments about Mel not being able to speak "normally" that it wasn't even funny any more.

Now, John, Emily, Shawn, Cheyanne, Jen and the twins were sitting there, watching Friday Night SmackDown. Emily sat between Jen and Steph, keeping them apart. Suddenly, Jeff came out for an Extreme Rules Match against Undertaker.

"DAD!" Steph shouted.

"YAY! JEFF!" Mel said.

"It's Dad, you dumbass!" Steph said.

Mel burst into tears. Jen turned to Steph and started yelling at her about how Mel wasn't a dumbass and, if Steph just give her time, Mel would learn to call Jeff Dad instead of using his name.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Emily shouted.

"Emily Marie Cena, did you just swear, young lady?" John asked.

"Dad, I'm sorry about that, but I am sick of these two fighting about Mel! She's no dumbass, Steph! She may not be able to speak "normally" anymore, but she understands more than you think!" Emily said.

"YEAH!" Cheyanne said.

Meanwhile, Mel was watching Undertaker's entrance on TV. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. Then she glanced at Steph and Jen with a smirk.

"Undertaker." She said, pointing at the TV.

"Wow!" Jen said, hugging Mel.

"See what I mean?" Emily asked Steph.

"OK. You guys win." Steph said.

No more fights happened for the rest of the night. At midnight, Mel headed off to bed and so did everyone except Cheyanne and Jen. At about three in the morning, Shawn suddenly woke up. After a few seconds, he realized that what had awoken him was Melanie screaming the word "help" at the top of her lungs. Shawn raced to her room and gently shook her. Mel sat up and her eyes snapped open. She looked around, obviously panicked.

"Shawn?" she asked.

"I'm right here." Shawn said.

"I had a bad dream." Mel said.

"About what?" Shawn asked.

"My accident. I remember now." Mel said.

"Mel! You can talk." Shawn said, "I think that nightmare jarred your memory a bit."

"I am talking aren't I, Uncle Shawn?" Mel asked.

Shawn's jaw dropped. She hadn't called him "Uncle Shawn" in nearly a year.

"Do you want anything? Do you want to call your Dad?"

"Please? Can we?"

Shawn nodded and they went down to the kitchen where they found Cheyanne and Jen in the middle of a conversation about something.

"....Steph and Jake are so nasty." Cheyanne was saying.

"I know. I don't need any more close up veiws of them shoving each others tougnes down their throats." Jen answered.

Shawn cleared his throat and the girls jumped guiltily.

"Oh, hey, Dad." Cheyanne said.

"Hey, girls. I caught the tail-end of that." he admitted.

"You need to tell my Dad, because if Steph keeps this up, she could end up pregnant." Mel said.

Mel! You're talking again!" Cheyanne said.

"I know." Mel said.

"So, do you really think it's a good idea? Telling your Dad I mean?" Jen asked.

"Yes! I don't know about you two, but if I hear the name Jake Levesque one more time--"

"--you'll explode?" Emily asked.

"Yeah!" all three said.

"Hang on! How long have you been there?" Mel asked.

"Long enough to get the gist of things." Emily said.

"OK. So, are you in?" Jen asked.

"Yes! We have to do something for the sake of everyone's sanity." Emily said.

"OK. Before we tell, Cheyanne, I have to ask this. Are you doing this because you hate Steph?" Mel asked.

"No! I don't hate Steph! She just gets on my nerves!" Cheyanne said.

"Alright. I was just making sure." Mel said.

Then she yawned. She was tiered, so she decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to her Dad since he and Matt were coming home anyway. With that in mind, everyone headed off to bed.

* * *

_**Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R&R. Bye!**_


	17. All Hell Breaks Loose

**WWE Daughters**

**_Hey, guys. Here is another Chapter. I really hope you like it. Can't wait for Raw. I hope John is alright. Anyway, see ya at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 17: All Hell Breaks Loose**

The next morning, Mel was woken up by her door opening. When she sat up, she saw her Dad in the doorway, smiling.

"DAD!" She yelled, leaping out of bed.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Jeff said, "You're talking."

Mel nodded and then explained that she had dreamed about her accident and that when Shawn had woken her up, she was once again able to speak. Jeff hugged her. Just then Cheyanne, Jen, and Emily came in. Mel smirked in spite of it all. Now it was time to hopefully put her rebelious twin in her place....if only for a little while.

"Uncle Jeff, we need to talk to you." Cheyanne said.

"What's up, girls?" Jeff asked.

"It's about Steph and Jake." Jen answered.

"Oh, great. What's happening?" Jeff asked.

"The thing is....they're serious. Very serious." Mel said.

"They spend the whole lunch hour glued together at the lips. They make out!" Emily said.

"It's like we aren't there!" Cheyanne said.

"And it's gross." Jen added.

"And I'm worried that if she keeps it up, she'll end up pregnant." Mel said.

Jeff nodded. He was visibly angry by now. After making sure they weren't telling him all this simply to make him mad, he walked down the hall to Steph's room and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" Steph asked.

"It's Dad! Open the door! We need to talk! Now!" Jeff said.

Steph opened the door and Jeff sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Steph said.

"Your sister told me what you do with Jake every day." Jeff said.

"What? How could she do that?"

"She's worried you'll end up pregnant! And so am I, quite frankly. So, it needs to stop now!"

"Why? Dad, I'm not that dumb! Besides, you're never here anyway, so why do you care?!"

Jeff looked like Stephanie had just slapped him. His face went pale. Stephanie had realized what she said a second too late and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Dad, I didn't--" she started.

"Save it, Stephanie. You aren't allowed to see Jake anymore! Stay away from him at school! Oh, and give me your phone! You've lost it for a month!" Jeff said.

"DAD! That's not fair!"

"Newsflash, young lady, _life_ isn't fair!"

He held out his hand and Stephanie handed the phone to him. Jeff left and Steph slammed the door shut behind him. Tears started rolling down Jeff's cheeks. Mel's door opened and she came out. She was startled to see her Dad crying.

"Dad, is everything OK?" she asked.

"No! Your sister hurt me."

"What happened?"

Jeff quickly, explained what had happened. Mel got really mad and stormed down the hall and into Steph's room without knocking. Steph looked up, but never got the chance to say anything.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hold up, Mel, what are you talking about?"

"How could you tell Dad that he doesn't care about us because he's on the road a lot?"

"Because it's true! He doesn't care, Mel!"

"IF HE DIDN'T CARE, HE WOULD HAVE SAID "FUCK IT" AND GIVEN US UP WHEN MOM WALKED OUT!"

"MAYBE HE SHOULD HAVE! WE'D BE BETTER OFF!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING!"

Then she stood up and punched Steph right in the face. Steph was shocked. Of the two, Mel was the more gentle one.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! NOT WITH YOUR FISTS, BUT WITH YOUR MOUTH! DOESN'T FEEL GOOD, DOES IT?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO PISSED?!"

"BECAUSE! HE'S OUR FATHER AND YOU HURT HIM! ALL BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING BOY TOY! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT AND I'M SICK OF IT!"

Then she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Everyone was standing there, looking stunned. Mel had never lashed out at anyone like that before, verbally or otherwise. Jeff just hugged her.

"Thank you, Baby Girl." he whispered.

"You're my Dad and I love you." Mel told him.

"Wow, Jeff. She's got one hell of a temper." Shawn said.

"I know. I think she's been hanging out with Taker too much." Jeff said.

"Very funny." Mel said.

"Way to stand up for the ones you love, Mel." John said.

"Thanks, guys." Mel said.

Then she walked to her room and shut the door. She needed to be alone for awhile. Once Mel was gone, the others high-fived each other. Stephanie had finally been put in her place for the time being.

* * *

_**Oh, I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews/alerts etc. on all my stories. You guys RULE! Ok, bye for now ^_^**_


	18. To Be A Diva

**WWE Daughters**

_**Here is another chapter of this. Thanks so much for all the reviews and I will see you all at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: To Be A Diva**

Four years later, Cheyanne was twenty-one. Jen, Emily, and the Hardy twins were twenty. Baby Tara was now a bubbly, bouncy, four year old who, for reasons no one really knew, had taken a shine to Mel and followed her all over the place. All the older ones had been training for the last three years with the hopes of making it in the WWE. At first, their Dads had been dead set against the idea, until they saw how much effort that they were putting into it. Cheyanne was going to wrestle under the name Cheyanne Michaels. Jen was going as Dead Girl since they had the Deadman. The twins were going as the Hardy Girlz as a counter part to the Hardy Boyz. Emily was going under her real name.

Tonight was the night that would make or break them. They all had matches and, if they won, they would get WWE contracts. The twins had to go against Miz and Morrison. Jen had to go against Dolph Ziggler. Cheyanne had to go against Randy Orton. Emily had to go against Triple H, which made her feel horrible.

"Why are we fighting the guys, anyway?" Emily asked.

"Because, Em, Vince says we're good enough." Jen said.

"I don't want to fight Triple H though." Emily protested.

"Emily, your Dad is John Cena. You can do this." Cheyanne said.

"Yeah, but it's Triple H." Emily pointed out.

"You'll be fine." Mel said.

Soon, the show started. The twins had their match first. They ended up winning when Mel super-kicked the Miz and then Swanton Bombed him. When they went back to the dressing room, Jeff and Matt were waiting there.

"Did we do good?" Mel asked.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Jeff said, hugging them.

"YAY!" Tara said.

"So, we'll be on SmackDown?" Steph asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"So will Jen. As much as Shawn hates the idea." Jeff said.

"So, Cheyanne and Emily will be on Raw?" Mel asked.

"Emily wants to be with her Dad and Cheyanne wants to be where her Dad was." Jeff said.

"Why does Jen want to be on SmackDown?" Steph asked.

"It's because of Taker. That's why Shawn does like the idea." Mel said.

"Exactly." Jeff said.

Just then, Cheyanne and Shawn walked by the locker room. Cheyanne had a look of pure terror on her face.

"You'll be OK." Mel said.

"But I've seen what Orton can do, and I'm afraid." Cheyanne said.

"If we have to, we'll help you." Steph said.

"Thanks." Cheyanne said.

She walked out into the ring and waited for Orton. Cheyanne ended up winning because Orton knocked out the referee. With the ref down, Steph and Mel came out. Mel used a kendo stick and Steph clocked Orton in the head with a steel chair, knocking him out. Cheyanne threw her shoulder over Orton while Mel roused the referee. The ref counted to three. Steph, Mel and Cheyanne went back to the locker room where Shawn and Jen were waiting. Jen was dressed in her first ever "Dead Girl" outfit. Black jeans, a black tank-top, combat boots, and elbow-length fingerless gloves.

"Wow! Jen, you're outfit looks awesome!" Cheyanne said.

"Thanks. I'm glad someone likes it."

She glanced at Shawn as she spoke. He looked mad, but before he could say anything, Emily walked by with John. The looked on her face said "Why me?"

"Don't worry, Em, Uncle H won't know what hit him." Jen said.

"I feel bad about this! And if I win, I will feel even worse!" Emily said.

Just then, Triple H walked up and tapped Emily on the shoulder. Emily turned around.

"Don't worry. Jen's right. If you're anything like your Dad then I am not going to know what hit me. You'll do fine."

"Now I don't feel so bad." Emily said.

Triple H went out to the ring and in no time at all, Emily was out there too, locking up with him. After twenty minutes of back and forth action, Emily superkicked Triple H and then did the five knuckle shuffle and pinned him. The crowd and everyone cheered.

"That was awesome." Jen said when Emily came back.

"You won! YAY!" Steph said.

Before long, it was Jen's turn. She looked up at Shawn.

"Make me proud, Dead Girl." was all he said.

Jen smiled and then walked out and stood in the ring. When Dolph Ziggler came out, the crowd began chanting "Mr. Ziggles" at him. The match lasted about a minute. No sooner had Dolph entered the ring, then Jen did a Last Ride Powerbomb on him and pinned him. When Jen came back to where everyone was waiting, Shawn hugged her. _She's done me proud._ he thought.

"Good luck on SmackDown." he said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Shawn, we'll take care of her." Mel said.

Shawn nodded and then headed out of the arena to go home. Emily, John, and Chyeanne were headed to London, Ontario Canada and the twins, Jen, Matt, Jeff, Tara, and Lita were off to Calgary, Allberta, Canada. All five of the girls were anxious to see how they would be added into storylines. For the moment, life was exciting rather than drama-filled and traumatic.

* * *

_**That's all for now! Please R&R! Bye.**_


	19. The Unholy Alliance

**WWE Daughters**

_**Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Raw was awesome. Vince told Bret he was screwed on Sunday and Bret's response was "That's nice" I laughed so hard! And John Cena's got his confidence back! Thank god! Taker and Shawn are both intense as hell which means that this is gonna be one hell of a fight. And Kane attacked Pete Rose...yet again. It was an eventful night teehee. **_

_**Anyway I will see you at the bottom**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Unholy Alliance**

That week on SmackDown in Calgary, Alberta Canada, Jen had to face Batista. They were fighting so that Jen could exact some small measure of revenge for everything that Batista had ever done to her Dad and the Undertaker. Jen ended up pinning him, but all it did was infuriate Batista. He lunged for Jen and threw her into the turnbuckle. The others were watching on a monitor in the locker room, in total shock.

"We've got to help her!" Mel said.

She made a move toward the locker room door, only to be stopped by a gloved hand. When Mel looked up, she realized that Taker was stopping her from leaving the locker room.

"Stay here." he said.

Then he left, leaving everyone looking confused. Suddenly, Tara screamed.

"LOOK! LOOK! HE HELPEDED JEN!" She shouted

Everyone turned to the monitor and saw Taker kicking the crap out of Batista. Then he got Jen out of the ring as quickly as he could. The crowd was cheering.

"Thank the Lord." Matt said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then there was a knock on the door. When Steph opened it, Jake Levesque was there. Jeff glared at him. Mel rolled her eyes in disgust as the two kissed.

"YUCKY!" Tara yelled.

"My retnas! They burn!" Mel said, closing her eyes.

"Stephanie Violet Hardy! Do I need to remind you that your four year old cousin is in the room?" Jeff asked.

Steph rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Jake. She hated the rule about not being able to kiss in front of Tara. That had been Matt and Lita's idea after Tara had accidently walked in on Steph and Jake making out. Poor Tara had screamed so loud that everyone had come running and Steph had gotten into major trouble from both Matt and Jeff.

After they had both finally stopped yelling, Tara had began to ask them both questions about what she had seen. This had prompted Matt and Lita to create the no PDAs in front of Tara rule. Then they realized that they couldn't exactly stop hugging so it became No kissing in front of her. Steph hated it.

"God, go rent a room." Jen said, walking in with Taker behind her.

"Shut up, goth girl." Steph said.

"It's Dead girl." Tara, Jen, Mel and Taker said all at once.

"Whatever. I don't really want to rent a room with Jake. We're just fine right here." Steph said.

"Well we don't need to see you shoving your tougne down his throat. So, if you're going to do it, go somewhere else." Jen said.

"Fuck! Why the hell do you hate me so much, Jen?"

"Because you act like a spoiled little rich girl and it's really really annoying."

"NO I DON'T!" Steph yelled.

"Yes, you do. You're doing it now." Mel stated.

Steph turned and glared at her twin so fiercely that it made Mel want to disappear on the spot.

"Oh yeah. Take Jen's side. As usual." Steph said.

"She's right, you baka. That's why I'm taking her side!" Mel answered.

"Um.....someone want to tell me what a 'baka' is?" Matt asked.

"It means 'moron' in Japanese. Right now, Steph is acting like one." Jen said.

Mel and Steph continued to glare at each other. Jeff sighed. Things seemed to be getting worse between the two instead of better.

"You two are way too different." Jeff said, feeling frusterated.

"I do not want to be a prep, Dad. Plus, I swear Steph takes so sick pleasure in irritating me."

"I do not!" Steph said.

Before Mel could answer, Jen's cellphone rang. She answered it and then screamed and held it at arm's length. It was Shawn yelling about her allience with Taker. He had dubbed it "Unholy".

"Dad! Stop yelling! Just be thankful that Batista didn't kill me!" Jen said.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

Shawn stopped yelling at that. He and Jen talked for a bit and when they hung up, Jen walked over to Taker and hugged him. Taker blinked and looked down at her.

"Thanks for saving me. And my Dad says thanks too." Jen said.

"You're welcome." Taker said.

Then everyone headed at home. When they got back to San Antonio several hours later, they went to their house. Steph immedietly started on Mel about how she always took Jen's side in everything.

SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Mel yelled.

Then she walked off. A few seconds later, they heard her bedroom door slam. No one saw her for the rest of the day, night, or the next morning. By the afternoon, Jeff had began to panic and he decided to go see if Mel was alright.

"Daddy, where's Mel?" Tara asked Matt.

"We don't know, sweetheart." Matt said.

Suddenly, from the direction of Mel's room came a horrible scream. The whole house heard it and recognized it instantly as Jeff. _Something's wrong. Jeff never screams._ Matt thought. Everyone in the house raced to Mel's room, afraid of what they were going to find.

* * *

_**Uh-oh. This can not be good. Read and Review. Please also check out my Owen Hart tribute story. My friends Enigmagirl and CenaGurl have also posted Owen tribute stories so please check them out too and be sure to review! OK. That's all I got to say for now. See ya later!**_


	20. The Cost of Hatered

**WWE Daughters**

_**On an updating spree. Don't want these to fall by the wayside because of my Owen Hart tribute story. Anyway, Thanks so much for all the reveiws and for sticking with me through this thing. This was kinda tough to write at the time I did it.**_

**_see ya at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Cost of Hatered**

When they arrived in Mel's room, what they found left them shocked and heartbroken. Jeff was crouched by Mel, who was on the floor. A razor was lying inches from her hand, covered in blood, and her left wrist was slashed. Everyone feared the worst at first glance, simply because they had no idea when this had happened and how long Mel had been lying there for. Suddenly, Matt noticed that Mel's chest was rising and falling, meaning that she was breathing at least.

"Jeff, she's breathing. It's alright, bro."

"NO! Matt, it's not alright! How can you even say that? My baby girl is dying here! Mel, why did you do this to yourself?" he asked.

"No one wants me around...you all hate me..." Mel said

"Melanie Nicole Hardy! None of us hate you!" Jeff snapped.

"We all love you, Mel." Matt said.

"Steph...doesn't." Mel said.

Before they could get any more out of Mel, she passed out. By now, everyone was in tears. Shawn was on the phone, hurrying an ambulance to the house. When the paramedics arrived, they worked on Mel as fast as they could and then loaded her into the ambulance. Without hesitation, both Jeff and Steph jumped in after them and then they took off for the hospital.

Shawn glanced around the room. Tara had cried herself to sleep in Lita's arms. Cheyanne was crying with her head buried in her hands. Emily was hugging John, who was not quite crying, but looked like he'd start any minute. What bothered him most though, was that Jen had disappeared.

"She's in her room, Dad. She's really upset." Cheyanne said.

Shawn nodded and walked down the hall to Jen's room. He banged on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Jen yelled.

"Look, Jen, I know you're upset, but open the door. Please?" Shawn asked,

"NO! Go away."

"OK. So, you don't want to talk to me. Would you come out if I called Taker and made him come over here?"

The door opened and Jen stood there. Tears rolling down her face. She nodded in answer to her Dad's question. Then she hugged him, not trusting herself to speak, but Shawn got the message.

"You're welcome, Heartbreak Girl." he said.

Then they headed downstairs and called Taker. Once Jen spoke to him and told him the short version of why she was upset, Taker was on his way over to the house.

* * *

_**Sorry its kinda short. Anyway, Taker is slowly becoming the "If you can't talk to your Dads talk to me" type of character. Hmmm....anyway. Read and Review. Suggestions are welcome. Check out my other stories and those of CenaGurl and Enigmagirl too. BYEZ! ^_^**_


	21. Fight

**WWE Daughters**

_**Here is the next chapter of this. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for all of the reveiws. You guys are awesome. I will see ya at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fight**

A few minutes later, the phone rang. It was Jeff calling from the hospital. At that exact moment, Taker walked in. Jen ran to him while Shawn ran to get the phone.

"You alright, kiddo?" he asked Jen.

Jen shook her head and tears started rolling down her face. Taker just hugged her.

"Talk to me. And stop crying before I start!" Taker said.

"I'm scared Taker. What if she doesn't make it?" Jen said.

"Don't talk like that, Jen! Mel will pull through. She's a tough one."

"This is all Steph's fault!"

"Is that why she did it? Because of the fighting?"

"She thinks Stephanie doesn't love her anymore!"

"She actually said that?"

"Yes! I could kill Steph right now! She didn't do anything when Mel said that!"

"Relax, Mel, she was probably in shock."

"I still want to kill her!"

"That won't help anyone!"

"What about yelling?"

"That might, so by all means yell at her."

Jen smiled in spite of it all. Just then, Shawn walked by, saying that he had to go get Steph from the hospital because she was driving Jeff crazy.

"Good luck, Dad." Jen said.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Then he left. Jen and Taker went and sat down in the living room, where Emily and Cheyanne were still in tears. Tara was asleep upstairs. John, Lita, and Matt were talking quitely in the next room.

"Guys, Mel's a tough kid. Look who she has for a Dad. Don't be so upset." Taker told them.

"We know. We're not upset about Mel." Emily said.

"Hold on. That's not entirely true." Cheyanne said.

"Yeah. we _are_ upset about Mel, but we're also mad at Steph! This is all her fault!" Emily said.

"Well, Shawn's gone to get her so, if you all feel the need to blow of steam, she'll be here soon."

The girls nodded. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Shawn arrived with Steph in tow. The other girls stood in the doorway between the living room and the hallway and glared at her. Taker and Shawn left the immediate area, not wanting to get involved in this.

"I know you guys are pissed off and I just want to say that I'm sorry." Steph said.

"That's it?" Cheyanne asked.

"Just "sorry"? You're joking right?" Emily asked.

"Sorry isn't going to work this time, Steph." Jen said.

"You think this is my fault? You three honestly think I'd tell Mel to try and kill herself?" Steph snapped.

"You might as well have! You treated her like shit and you were always getting on her case!" Jen said.

"For no reason!" Emily said.

"It's because she sides with Jen." Steph said.

"So? She's my _best friend!_ That's what she's _supposed_ to do!"

"And by getting mad at her so much she thought _no one _wanted her around." Cheyanne said.

"You took your anger out on the wrong person. You were mad at _me_!" Jen said.

"And you took it out on Mel." Emily said.

"Ever since you rebelled against your Dad and started the alliance with Taker, I've hated you!" Steph told Jen.

"Leave me out of this, please?" Taker called.

"So? My alliance with him keeps me safe which is all my Dad cares about." Jen said.

"Are you guys deaf? I _said_ leave me out of this!" Taker told them.

"He's right. This has nothing to do with him." Emily said.

"The point is that Mel didn't know what to do! She wanted out!" Cheyanne said.

"I fight with Jen because I _do not_ want her rubbing off on Mel!" Steph said.

"And why is that?" Emily asked.

"Because she's a total freak!" Steph answered.

At that comment, Taker got up and walked over to where Cheyanne, Jen, and Emily were standing and he gave Steph his trademark death glare.

"If she's a freak then what am I?" he asked.

"An even bigger freak!" Steph snapped without even thinking.

Jen slapped Steph. No one had ever seen her this mad. Her face was red and she was shaking.

"You can do whatever you want to me, or Mel or even my Dad, but you do not insult Taker! Not after he saved me from Batista." Jen said.

Then the two of them started fighting. It didn't take long for Jen to get the upper hand. It took the conbined efforts of John, Taker, Emily and Cheyanne to pull the two apart and restrain them.

"LET ME GO!" Steph yelled at John and Emily.

"LET ME AT HER!" Jen yelled at Taker and Cheyanne.

"Steph, upstairs! NOW! Shawn yelled.

John and Emily let go and Steph went upstairs. Once they heard the door shut, Emily and Taker let Jen go. At that moment, Jeff came in. He looked around and sighed.

"I missed something, didn't I?" he asked.

"I just tried to beat Steph up." Jen said.

Then she walked upstairs. Jeff looked at the others, stunned and confused. They all nodded.

"Shawn, she is freakishly strong when she's mad." Taker said.

"I believe it." Shawn answered.

Everyone laughed at that. Then Jeff headed upstairs to speak to Steph. He knocked on the door and went in.

"She started it. She slapped me." Steph said as soon as she saw her Dad.

"OK. Why did she slap you?" Jeff asked.

"Because I called Taker a freak."

"Geez! No wonder she hit you! After Taker saved her from Batista, did you think she wasn't going to react to it?"

"I figured she'd react. I just didn't think she'd try to kill me."

"Well, then you have a lot to learn about Jen. You _know_ how she feels about people insulting her Deadman."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously not. If you had been, then Mel would be here right now instead of laying in a hospital bed clinging to life."

"I'M SORRY! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SAY IT?!"

"You don't. At least not to me anyway. Mel on the other hand, might not forgive you so easily."

"And I know everyone else is mad at me."

"Can you blame them?"

"No. I have been mean lately."

Jeff nodded and then left the room to give Steph her space. No one saw her for the rest of the day. She was up in her room, thinking things over. Meanwhile, throughout the rest of the house, everyone was going about their usual business. That is, until the phone rang.

* * *

_**Well that's all for now. Please read and reveiw. As always, suggestions are welcome! Please check out my other stories and also, check out Enigmagirl's and CenaGurl's stories too. They're all awesome. **_


	22. New Additions

**WWE Daughters**

OK. Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Thanks to CenaGurl and Enigmagirl for helping me and most importantly, thanks to everyone who reveiews and/or reads this. It's keeping it going. You guys rule! See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 22: New Addtions**

Throughout the rest of the house, everyone was going about their usual business. That is, until the phone rang. Matt went and answered it because he knew Jeff didn't want to for fear of it being the hospital calling to tell them that something had gone wrong with Mel and that she was gone. However, when he answered the phone it was a girl, but he didn't recongnize the person.

_"Who is this?" he asked._

_"This is Kristine Hickenbottom. I'm calling because I want to talk to Shawn Michaels." said the girl._

_"Alright. Can you hold on for a minute while I go and get him?"_

_"OK." Kristine said._

Matt went to go find Shawn. He found him in the backyard reading a book.

"Hey, Shawn? There's someone on the phone for you. She says her name is Kristine Hickenbottom." Matt said.

"Uh-oh. That's my brother's daughter! This is not good."

Shawn ran inside to the phone.

_"Kristine, what happened?" he asked as soon as he got on the phone._

_"Um, I think the social worker should tell you." Kristine said._

_"Social worker?" Shawn said._

_"Yes, hold on a second." Kristine said._

Kristine sighed and put the social worker on the phone. She explained that sixteen year old Kristine was being taken away from her parents and that none of her other realatives would take her. Shawn sighed and called Jeff into the room and explained the situation. Jeff agreed that Kristine could stay with them. Shawn informed the social worker and then hung up. He was about to walk away from the phone when it rang again. This time, it was the hospital calling to say that Mel was awake and asking for her father. Shawn thanked the doctor and then hung up.

"Jeff! Get your butt to the hospital!j Mel's awake and asking for you."

"Oh, my goodness! Thank god!" Jeff said.

He left for the hospital ten minutes later. When he got there, Mel was asleep but she had not fallen back into a comatose state. In fact, just like at home, when the door opened she woke up. As soon as she saw her Dad, she burst into tears.

"Hey, Baby Girl, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't." Mel said.

"I'm not blaming you, Mel. It's OK."

"OK. I-I need to talk to Stephanie. Is she here?"

"No. She's at home thinking about things."

"Oh. Then I guess it can wait until she comes to visit."

"OK. And Mel, Uncle Shawn's neice Kristine is going to be living with us. Shawn's the only one who wanted her."

"Sweet! A new friend. Hopefully. How is Jen?"

"She....well, she was really upset and so were Emily and Cheyanne too."

"Did Steph say why she was being so mean?"

"She was afraid of losing you to Jen, basically."

"What? That's crazy talk! She's my sister! Jen's my friend!"

"She was just worried."

"She should just come out and tell me next time."

Jeff laughed at that. He decided to stay at the hospital for the rest of the day. At the end of visiting hours, Jeff went home, but not before promising that he'd bring Steph by tomorrow so the two girls could talk.

* * *

Thanks so much guys. Please Read and Review. If you have any ideas for this, let me know. Byez ^_^


	23. Tara's Confusion

**WWE Daughters**

Thanks to Skillet's Lady Goddess, who suggested I do something with Tara.

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed!

And now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tara's Confusion**

Tara was sitting up in her room crying. She'd been locked in there since the day Mel had purposely hurt herself and she refused to come out. She missed her older cousin and now there was this new girl coming to stay with them. _Does that mean Mel isn't coming back?_ she wondered. Then she started to cry louder, wondering if Mel was going to stay away and if Mel had hurt herself because of something that she had done. Just then, her Dad knocked on the door for the millionth time.

"Tara, sweetie, can I come in?" he asked.

"NO! Go away!" Tara yelled.

"Tara, you need to talk to me or Mommy....or someone.....we're worried about you." Matt said.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone! GO AWAY!" Tara shouted.

"Are you sure there's no one you want to talk to?" Matt asked.

"Uh....um, well....is Uncle Taker still here?" Tara asked.

"I'll go look." Matt said.

He walked downstairs and found Taker talking to Jeff about Jeff's visit to the hospital. Matt sighed.

"Hey, Deadman, I don't know what it is about you, but all the kids seem to want to talk to you when they have issues." he said.

"Why do you say that?" Taker asked.

"Because Tara wants to talk to you."

"OK, lead the way, Hardy boy." Taker said.

They walked back upstairs and Taker knocked on the door. When it opened, he was greeted by a teary-eyed Tara. He stepped inside and closed the door. Then he sat down on the bed and Tara climbed up into his lap.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm confused. Mel's not coming back is she?" Tara asked him.

"Of course she is. Why would you think she would stay away?"

"Because she hurt herself and now this new girl is coming and I don't want her to take Mel's place."

"Tara, Kristine isn't coming here to take Mel's place, kiddo. Kristine is coming here because Uncle Shawn offered her a place to live."

"Oh....OK, but Uncle Taker, did I do something to Mel to make her hurt herself?"

"No. Tara, you didn't do anything. Mel was confused that's all and she didn't know how to handle it."

"OK." Tara said.

"You know what? Uncle Jeff saw her today and Mel's awake."

"Really? Can Daddy take me to see her?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to ask him for you?"

"Please and thank you, Uncle Taker."

"OK. It's getting late, Little One."

Tara yawned. She was tired. She asked Taker to stay in there until she fell asleep to help keep the monsters away. Taker agreed. Fifteen minutes later, she was fast asleep so he left the room and went to talk to Matt.

"Hey, Matt. She's asleep, but she wants to know if you'll take her to see Mel tomorrow."

"Yeah. I probably should have done that from day one, but I didn't want to scare her."

Taker nodded in understanding. He probably would have done the same thing if he was in Matt's place. Matt thanked him and Taker told him everything that Tara had said to him. Matt sighed. He had been so worried about Jeff and Stephanie that he hadn't even stopped to think about his own litte girl. To make matters worse, him and Amy had been fighting a lot lately. Something was up with her, he just didn't know what yet and it was probably making Tara even more confused then any other thing that was happening. All he could do was hope that Mel would be coming home soon and once Kristine got here things could go back to a relitivley normal state in the house.

* * *

That's all for now. I've got a sinus headache and it hurts a lot so, sorry this is so short. Anyway, read, reveiw, fave etc. Suggestions are welcome. Check out my other stories and my friend EnigmaGirl's and CenaGurl's stories too. Bye!


	24. Welcome Home

**WWE Daughters**

Here's another chapter of this. It's probably going to end soon, because I'm running out of things to do for it. Hope you guys like this though. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Welcome Home**

The next day, it turned out that Tara didn't have to go to the hospital to see Mel because Mel was coming home that day. She and Stephanie had had the longest talk and had decided that the next time Steph had a problem that the two girls would talk it out instead of fighting. Kristine was also there and would have a room to herself too. Tara sat at the window eagerly awaiting the arrival of her uncle Jeff and her cousin Mel. When Jeff's car pulled in, Tara leaped up and ran to the door.

"MEL'S BACK!" she shouted.

Everyone came running and waited. Even Taker was there too, but Matt and Amy weren't. They were upstairs having another shouting match. Mel walked in, a big smile across her face. She hugged everyone, even Taker. Then Tara ran up and hugged her.

"Hey, kiddo." Mel said.

"I missed you, Mel." Tara said.

"I missed you too, Tara." Mel said.

Then she noticed the black-haired, blue-eyed girl who was probably Kristine. Mel turned shy instantly.

"Mel, this is Kristine, she's my niece." Shawn said.

"OK. Hi, Kristine, I'm Melanie Hardy." Mel said.

"I'm Kristine Hickenbottom, but you can just call me Krissy." Kristine said.

"OK." Mel said.

Just then, Matt and Amy came downstairs. They were still yelling loudly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS!" Matt shouted.

"WELL, I DID. SO LEARN TO LIVE WITH IT, MATT!" Amy yelled.

Tara had thrown her hands over her ears at the sound of her parents yelling. She was crying. Mel sighed and took Tara up to her room where it was quiet. Tara sat down on her bed and continued to cry.

"Tara, why are they yelling?" Mel asked.

"Mommy did something with Adam." Tara said.

"Adam? You mean Edge?"

"Yes, and Daddy's mad at her for it."

"OK."

Mel had a sinking feeling she knew what Amy had done with Edge and she was not happy about it, but she decided to keep her mouth shut for now. Poor Tara had been through enough and Mel and Steph both had to get back to training. They went out to the trampoline and didn't come in till the sun had started to sink below the skyline and Matt stuck his head out the door.

"Girls, it's getting dark. Get in here." He called.

"OK, Uncle Matt." Mel called.

The girls headed in, covered in dirt and sweat and extremely sore. Steph had hit Mel with too many Swanton Bombs and her ribs were killing her. Steph's back and tail bone were sore from landing. Both girls stole the bathrooms and took really long and hot showers. When they were done, they got their PJs on and had something to eat.

"You two seem anxious." Kristine said.

"We are." Steph said.

"Are you guys hurt?" Tara asked.

"No, just a little sore." Steph said.

"Hey, Krissy, do you wrestle?" Jen asked.

"I watch it to see Uncle Shawn, but I don't know how." Kristine answered.

"Do you want to learn? Mel, Steph, and I could teach you some stuff." Jen offered.

"That would be awesome!" Kristine said.

"OK. We'll start tomorrow." Mel said.

All of a sudden, they heard Matt and Amy yelling again. Then Amy came downstairs with a bag full of her clothes and stormed out the door, ignoring Tara when she asked where her Mom was going. Tara ran upstairs and found her Dad sitting in her parents' room looking mad.

"Daddy, where did Mommy go?" Tara asked.

"Mommy decided she would rather be with Edge than us. I don't think she's coming back, Tara." Matt said.

Tara got up and then ran to her room in tears. _Mommy left us?_ She thought. Mel, who had heard the door slam sprinted upstairs and opened the door to find Tara hugging her Matt Hardy plush bear and laying face down on the bed crying.

* * *

Geez! Just when things calm down, something else happens. Any ideas are welcome. Hope you guys like this. Check out Enigmagirl's and CenaGurl's stories too, OK? Read, Reveiw etc. Byez!


	25. Ten Years Later

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, guys. Here is another chapter of this. It's a time skip. Hope you guys like it.

Thanks for all the reveiws. See ya at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Ten Years Later**

Matt, Jeff, Taker, and Shawn are no longer wrestling. Tara's fourteen and has had to live without her Mom thanks to Edge. The two haven't spoken at all in the ten years. Kristine got into wrestling and all the girls are still doing it. Kristine has clash with Lita more times than anyone can count and Mel and Steph have followed their Dad's path, winning eight tag team championships. Cheyanne and Emily are embroiled in a major fued with each other over the Divas title. Steph and Jake are now married, making Triple H and Jeff brother in laws. Their first baby was due shortly since Steph is a month away from her due date. Mel had a realationship with Jessie Layfeild until she had gotten beaten up by him one too many times. Now she lived at home again with her Dad, Tara, Matt, Jeff, Shawn, and Taker, who had moved in to help manage all the teenagers. Right now, John, Emily, Cheyanne, and Kristine were off on the road for Raw shows.

They were all lounging in the backyard when Tara came running in. She looked hurt too. Mel gasped and stood up. Tara ran to her and hugged her. Mel and Tara's friendship had gotten even stronger since Tara's Mom had left. Mel had been there to help her through the rough times because she understood what it was like to grow up without her mother.

"Tara, what happened?" Mel asked.

"The girls at Union Pines......they all turned on me. They said I was whore just like my mother and they beat me up." Tara explained.

"THEY WHAT?!" Matt shouted.

"Matt, tone down the yelling." Taker said.

Just then, Jen came in looking worried for Tara. Jen had been the one sent to go get her from school that day, so she had seen most of what had happened.

"I went to get her and all these girls were beating the living daylights out of her." Jen said.

"And they were yelling things like "whore" and "slut" at me." Tara said, crying.

"It's OK, sweetheart, let's go get you cleaned up." Mel said.

They left. When they got upstairs Tara closed the door and changed into her housecoat. Mel went to the washroom and ran a warm bath for her. Tara was still in tears when she came in, so Mel hugged her.

"Look, I know it's hard, Tara, but I'm here for you, alright?" Mel said.

"I know. Thanks Mel." Tara said.

"No problem. Just do me a favor, alright? Don't do what I did." Mel said.

She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up as she spoke and Tara saw the long scar that had since turned white on her cousin's arm. Tara nodded, understanding what Mel didn't want her to do.

"When you feel upset or angry or sad about something, come to one of us. We'll help you, alright?"

"Right. Thanks Mel." Tara said.

She went into the bathroom and Mel went back downstairs and out to the backyard. Everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mel asked.

"Oh, we were just remembering when Kristine first met John." Matt said.

"Oh. Now that was funny." Mel said.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Kristine sighed as she sat in her new room. She felt relieved that she had a roof over her head and she got along with Jen and the others pretty well. She was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door. Emily poked her head in._

_"Hey, are you Kristine?" she asked._

_"Yeah. Call me Krissy." Kristine said._

_"Cool. I'm Emily Cena. My Dad and I live here too."_

_"Is your Dad John Cena?"_

_"Yeah. He lives here too."_

_"OH, MY GOD!" _

_"I take it you're a fan."_

_"Yeah a huge fan! Can I meet him?"_

_"Sure. Come on."_

_The two of them got up and went downstairs. Luckily, Shawn had just warned John about Kristine so he was prepared for it. Kristine just about fainted when she saw him._

_"Oh, my god!!!! It's John Cena!!!!" she said._

_"I'm guessing you're Kristine." John said._

_"Yeah. I'm a huge fan!" Kristine said._

_Then Kristine realized everyone else was there and she blushed bright red. Everyone laughed._

_**~End Flashback~ **_

Just then, Tara came downstairs. She was in the clothes she used when training to wrestle. She looked at Mel, who nodded and went and changed. Then the two went on the trampoline. Everyone watched as Tara managed to out-wrestle Mel! Mel stood up and then offered her hand. Tara took it and stood up, only to fall into Mel.

"Tara! Are you alright? Say something!" Mel said.

Mel got no answer so she started screaming as loud as she could. Everyone ran over, knowing that something was wrong right away. Mel quickly explained what had happened. Shawn whipped out his phone and called an ambulance. Matt started asking Jen questions about what she had seen. She said she had seen the girls beating Tara up and that at one point one of the girls slammed her head into the ground, but that she didn't lose conciousness or anything like that.

"She was probably concussed and no one noticed!" Mel said, "And I wrestled her!"

Mel was crying by now. She into the house and up to her room. Once there, she threw herself down on her bed. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and when she looked up, her Dad was there. _He must have realized I was upset. _she thought. Jeff walked over and hugged Mel and just let her cry.

"They're taking Tara to the hospital now." Jeff said.

"I swear to god, Dad if those girls did anything to her...." Mel started.

"The paramedics said that it's probably a concussion, but we'll know for sure in a few hours."

Just then there was a knock on the door again and this time everyone stood there. They were all worried about Mel too. Mel sighed. All she wanted was to be alone right at the moment, but no one would dare do it in case they had a repeat of ten years ago. No one wanted to see Mel stuck in the hospital.

"Someone should call John and the others." She whispered.

"I'll do it." Shawn said.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Cheyanne's cellphone. She picked up after one ring.

_"Hey Dad." Cheyanne said._

"Hi." Shawn answered.

_"OK, what happened?"_

"How did you know?"

_"Your voice. Now what happened?"_

"Tara's in the hospital."

_"SHE'S WHAT?!"_

Shawn jumped and held the phone away from his ear, cringing a bit. When Cheyanne yelled, it was usually extremely loud.

"Tara's in the hospital. The girls at school turned against her and beat her up. Then she came home and wrestled with Mel....she collasped after that. The paramedics think she might be concussed at the very least."

_"Oh, my God. I'll let John and the others know and we'll be home as soon as we can get there." _

"OK, thanks, baby girl. Love you."

_"Love you too, Dad. See you as soon as we can."_

"Bye."

Then Shawn hung up. Everyone went downstairs and waited for Matt's phone call.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Thank god this is only fiction. Anyway, I will update soon. Please Read/Reveiw and check out my new story, Magical Adventures. Bye guys!!


	26. Bad News

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, guys. Been kinda neglecting this one! Sorry! Don't kill me! ^_^ Anyway, here is another chapter. Thanks for all the reveiws!!! You guys rule!!!!!!! See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Bad News**

It was six hours later and everyone was still waiting for Matt to call. John and the others had left as soon as Cheyanne had told them what was going on, but not before having a huge fight with Vince, Shane and Stephanie McMahon about their leaving. Linda turned out to be the voice of reason, saying that if it was someone they cared about, they'd leave without hesitation. That had made the other members of the family give in and let them leave.

Now, they were sitting with everyone else. Emily was hugging John. Jake and Steph were hugging each other. Cheyanne was hugging her Dad. Mel was hugging Jeff. Kristine and Jen were hugging each other and Taker sat there looking ready to cry in spite of not wanting to show his emotions. Just then, the phone finally rang. Mel and Jeff dove for it at the same time and Jeff got it first.

"Matt?" he asked.

_"Tara's got more than a concussion. She's got a brain injury. She could be in a coma indefinitely." Matt said._

"How did that happen?" Jeff asked.

_"Well, I told the doctor what happened and he said it was probably caused when her head was slammed into the ground. Because she didn't pass out, she probably passed it off as a concussion." Matt answered._

"And when Mel wrestled her....?" Jeff asked.

_"Can you ask Mel if she hit Tara in the head at all?" Matt asked._

"Yeah, I'll ask, just one second." Jeff said, putting his hand over the phone, "Mel, at any point did you hit Tara in the head at all?"

"Um...." Mel said, "I don't....oh, no....I did! I did an Owen Hart style Enzuigiri on her. This is my fault!"

"No. It isn't your fault Mel." Taker said, "No one knew."

"Matt, Mel used the Enzuigiri move on Tara." Jeff said into the phone.

_"Jeff, tell Melanie that this isn't her fault. She didn't know." _

"I already tried to do that. She's already thinking you'll be mad." Jeff said.

_"Put her on the phone, Jeffro." _

Jeff handed the phone to Mel. Mel took the phone and put it up to her ear. Then she started full out crying.

"Uncle Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said.

_"Mel, listen to me OK? You didn't know. None of us knew. I know you think it's your fault and that I'm mad, but I'm not and it isn't." _

"OK." Mel said

She handed the phone back to her Dad and they talked a little more. Then he hung up and they all got ready and left for the hospital. Mel was fuming by now. _Tomorrow morning, I am going to the school and those girls are going to pay for this._ She thought.

"Uncle Matt's right! It's not my fault. It's those girls." Mel said.

"Actually, if you want to get technical, it's Amy's fault. If she hadn't cheated on Matt then those girls wouldn't have assumed that Tara was a whore." Jeff said.

"Tomorrow morning, I am going to pay a visit to those girls at school, and they're going to pay their dues for this! No one and I mean no one hurts my family and gets away with it." Mel said.

"If you're going to do that, then make sure you take Jen, Emily, Kristine, and Cheyanne with you too." Jeff said.

Mel nodded and they drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. When they all got there, they found Matt in the waiting room outside the Intensive Care Unit. Mel ran up and hugged him. He looked upset. He explained that he had called Amy to let her know about Tara and Amy's response was: "Why should I care? The girl hasn't bothered to talk to me in ten years. She and you can rot in hell!" Everyone was stunned. They knew Amy had a reputation for being a mean bitch, but they didn't think she'd stoop so low as to neglect her own daughter. Jen got mad at that.

"Not only are the girls going to pay, but I'm going to make sure Amy does too." She said.

"I'll help." Mel answered.

"Count me in." Kristine said.

"Count me in too." Emily said.

"Hey, you guys, I want a piece of the action too." Cheyanne said.

"What about me?" Steph asked.

"And let something happen to the baby? I don't think so." Mel said.

"Oh, fine, but can I at least come watch?" Steph asked.

"Jake? What do you think?" Kristine asked.

"As long as she doesn't get involved in it, I'm fine with it." Jake answered.

"I'll go too." Taker said, "Just in case."

"Alright, Deadman. You be careful too." Jeff said.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Taker answered.

Just then, the doctor came out. Tara was having complications and they were losing her fast. Matt and Mel both stood up and the doctor took them both back to where Tara was lying. Mel screamed. Tara's head was bandaged down to her nose and there were tubes in her mouth and nose. She had an IV in her arm and one in her leg too. The tubes in her mouth and nose were hooked up to respirator, which was the only thing keeping her breathing. Mel walked slowly over and took Tara's hand. She was crying by now.

"Tara, I'm really sorry. I should have been more careful." Mel said, "Be strong alright?"

Then Matt walked over and took Tara's other hand. He was crying too.

"You have to be brave, Tara. Everyone's here and they're all pulling for you to get better. You've got to be a brave girl and fight, OK?" he said.

"We all love you, Tara. Hang on and fight, please." Mel said.

Then she ran out of the room in tears. She ran straight to her Dad and hugged him. Jeff sighed and stroked Mel's hair just like he did all those times when she was little and scared about something. Then she looked up at her Dad.

"Amy and those girls are going to wish that Tara had been born into a "normal" house." Mel said.

"We're all going too." Shawn said.

"When did you decide that?" Mel asked.

"When you and Matt were back there. We decided that we were all Tara's family in some way." Kristine said.

Mel looked at them all and saw that they were all nodding in agreement with Krissy. She nodded too because she knew they were right. A few long hours later, everyone decided to leave, except Jeff, who was going to stay behind and keep Matt company. Everyone else headed home and headed off to bed, knowing that rough times were ahead.

* * *

Uh-oh. Tara's got a huge "family" and they're all mad too! LOL! Anyway, I will try and update when I can. RAW is going to be in my hometown next weekend and I'm going to see it (dances) haha. ANYWAY, Read/Reveiw and I will catch ya later.


	27. Making Them Pay

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. I'm going to post a link to my facebook just as soon as I can get the pics from RAW off my camera and onto the computer. Anyway, here is the next chapter of WWE Daughters. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Making Them Pay**

The next day, everyone waited until about two o'clock and then they left and headed to Union Pines and waited outside, lounging on the front lawn talking about everything. It had been a long time since any of them had set foot on the grounds of Union Pines high and they were strolling down memory lane a bit. At three, when the bell finally rang, they all stood up. The younger people were in front and all the adults stood behind them. Finally, after waiting about ten minutes, a girl with with short blond hair with red highlights and green eyes came out, flanked by a bunch of other girls.

"That's Kelson. She was probably the one who beat up Tara." Kristine said.

"Then you leave her to me and you get the others." Mel said.

"And we do what?" Jeff asked.

"Stay here on standby in case things get a little nuts." Emily said.

"Done." John said.

Then Emily, Jen, Cheyanne, Kristine, and Mel all walked up to Kelson and her friends. As they got close, they caught Tara's name in the conversation. Mel tapped Kelson on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what?" Kelson asked.

"Are you the girl who put my cousin in the hospital?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Name's Kel."

She punched Kel in the face, knocking her out. The other girls gasped and backed right off.

"Name's Mel." Mel said.

Then she proceeded to beat the hell out of the girl while Emily, Cheyanne, Jen, and Kristine beat Kel's friends up. Pretty soon, Kel woke up and shoved Mel off of her and then the two stood face to face. Kel watched as every single one of her friends was taken down and Mel's friends stood beside her. Then the rest of them walked over and stood behind them. Kel looked afraid.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Mel said.

"Tara deserved it! She's a whore! Look at who--I mean _what_--she had for a mother!" Kel said.

"That may be true about her mother, but Tara is no whore you bitch!" Mel said.

"Says who?" Kel asked.

"Says us, you overgrown cow!" Kristine said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kel asked.

"Let's just say you don't mess with Superstars' daughters." Cheyanne said.

"Superstars daughters?" one of Kel's friends asked.

"Yeah, you heard her." Mel said.

"What the hell? You aren't Superstars daughters!" another friend of Kel's said.

"Oh really? Ever hear of DX Girl?" Cheyanne asked.

"Or the Hardy Girlz?" Mel asked.

"Or Cena girl?" Emily said.

"Or the Dead Girl?" Kristine said after a few minutes.

"Oh, God. They're the WWE Girls!" Kel said.

"Damn right we are." Mel said, "And in case you hadn't noticed, we've got some powerful family behind us."

That was when Kel noticed the Superstars standing behind them. Her eyes travelled slowly from John, to Jeff, to Matt, to DX, and finally came to rest on the Deadman. Kel walked up and bitch-slapped Mel. To everyone's shock, it was Taker that reacted. Fast as lighning, he grabbed Kel by the throat.

"Don't give him a reason, Kel." Jen said.

"Putting her hands on Mel and Tara like that is reason enough, Jen." Taker growled.

Jen backed off. _He's pissed. I can tell. _She thought. Surprisingly, the chokeslam that everyone thought was going to come, didn't. Instead, Taker threw Kel down and then started walking away. Mel went after him and stopped him. Taker looked down at her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Taker nodded and walked away. Mel walked back to the group and Kel and the others took off. Mel looked up at her Dad.

"Is he going to be OK?" she asked.

"Who? Taker?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Mel said.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. He's just going to calm down. It's not easy for him to show emotions like that." Shawn said.

Mel sighed and they all went home. Part one was over. They had made all the girls pay. At the next show, Mel made a vow that it was Amy's turn. They had been home all of ten minutes when Steph screamed. Jeff and Mel rushed to her and discovered that she was in labor and needed to get to the hospital. There was another Hardy on the way.

* * *

Hahahaha cliffie. heh. I was about due for one. Hope you guys liked. Read/Reveiw


	28. The First Boy

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, guys. Sorry this is short. But I hope you guys like it nonetheless. Thanks so much for all the reveiws so far. You guys all rock! Hehe. SmackDown ruled. Rey showed a pic of what Punk will look like with no hair and Christian taught Hornswoggle to say eh, beer, hockey etc and Swoggle called Vickie a moose hahahahahahahaha.

Anyway, see you at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 28: The First Boy**

Jeff and Mel had rushed to Stephanie's side when they had heard her scream and discovered that she was in labor. They had rushed her to the car and took off for the hospital. Mel called Jake, who agreed to meet them there. The normally thirty minute trip to the hospital only took Jeff about ten minutes.

They rushed Steph to the delivery room and within five minutes, Jake was there. Ten minutes after that, they heard the distinct sound of a Baby crying. Mel and Jeff ran in.

"It's a boy!" Jake said, "His name is Ethan James Hardy."

"Wow. The first boy and you guys get him." Jeff said.

"That's amazing! Can I hold him?" Mel asked.

"Sure you can, Aunt Melanie." Jake said.

Mel laughed and took Ethan from Jake. Ethan had Steph's gray eyes already and Jake's blond hair. He looked cute too.

"Awe, what a cutie." Mel said.

"How's Tara doing?" Steph asked.

"She's still in a coma. She hasn't decided to go though, so I guess that's something." Jeff said.

"OK. I hope she wakes up soon. Mel, make sure you make Lita pay." Steph said.

"Trust me, she will." Mel said.

"Good." Steph said.

Then, Mel handed Ethan to Jeff. They stayed a little while longer and then dropped in on Matt and Tara before they headed back home. There was no change in Tara's condition, which was both good and bad. Good, because it meant that she had gotten no worse, but bad because she wasn't any closer to waking up. Then they headed home.

"So?" Shawn asked when they came in.

"It's a boy. Ethan James Hardy." Jeff said.

"Wow. Congrats Grandpa." Taker said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"So, are you alright now, Taker?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. You were worried about me, weren't you?" he asked.

"No....maybe....OK, yeah I was." Mel said, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." he answered.

"Melanie's blushing!" Cheyanne and Kristine teased.

"Oh, shut it, you two." Mel said.

"So, what does everyone have to do for next week's show?" Shawn asked.

"Well, on Raw, Emily and I have a tag team match against the Bella twins." Kristine said.

"And I've got a match against Jillian Hall." Cheyanne said.

"And then on SmackDown I have to fight Michelle McCool." Jen said.

"Which leaves me to deal with Lita, which is fine by me." Mel said.

"Just be careful, alright Mel?" John said.

"I will, don't worry." Mel answered.

Everyone spent the rest of the day lounging around the backyard and the house. That night when they went to bed, everyone was looking forward to watching Lita pay for what she had said and done at the hands of her own niece.

* * *

That's all for now. There is now a link on my profile that will lead you to my Facebook Photo Album of the pictures from when I saw Raw last Sunday. I will also be sticking a link to one of my two YouTube accounts as well, so if you wanna check them out, feel free. Anyway, please read/review and I will see you later.


	29. From Bad to Worse

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, guys here is the next chapter of this. Hope you guys like it and please don't hate me by the end of it.

Thanks so much for all the reviews and encoruagement so far. You guys rule.

See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 29: From Bad To Worse**

That week SmackDown was in Cleveland Ohio. Mel arrived in the Diva's locker room and sat down. She hadn't thought much about what she was going to do and the only motovation she had was that Tara was still lying lifeless in the hospital and it was thanks to Amy's actions ten years before hand. However, now it was a whole lot worse because she didn't even care that her own daughter was dying in the hospital. Suddenly, the locker room door opened and Mel got a big shock. Kristine, Emily, Jen, and Cheyanne were there.

"What the hell?" Mel asked.

"You may need back up. Steph says to kick her ass." Emily said.

"You didn't think we were gonna let you fight Lita on your own did you?" Jen asked.

"I...well, yeah, I did. Guess that was dumb." Mel said with a smile.

They talked and made out a plan for later that night. An hour and a half later, the whole group made their way to the ring. The others stood behind a very angry Mel. She had a mic in hand too.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that my sister and tag team partner had a baby boy four days ago!" Mel said.

The fans screamed loudly at that. They had loved the Hardy Girlz and had been disappointed when they had been forced to break up.

"The bad news is that not long ago, Lita's reputation as a...well, you all know, trickled down to her daughter. The result was that her and Matt Hardy's daughter Tara, suffered a beating at school and is now in a coma." Mel said.

The fans booed that. They could tell that this was headed some place bad and quickly.

"Upon finding out, Lita didn't care because her actions have lead Tara not to talk to her for ten years. If you don't know, she screwed around with Adam Copeland, known to you as Edge."

The crowd booed louder as Edges music hit and he and Lita came out.

"Well, well, well. Another generation of Hardys has arrived." Edge said, "And these ones appear to be just as meddlesome as the ones that came before them. Why can't you stay out of Lita's business, little girl?"

"Because that's her daughter, you asshole!" Mel said, "I came here to do one thing and one thing only, and that's to make her pay for what happened to her daughter. If she hadn't have cheated on Matt with you then Tara would be fine now."

"Oh, so the fact that the girl is in the hospital is my fault?" Lita asked.

"If you hadn't earned a rep as a slut, nothing would have happened." Mel said.

Lita walked to the ring and stood face to face with Mel.

"Tara...is dead to me. Marrying Matt was nothing but a big mistake." Lita said.

Everyone snapped. Mel tackled Lita to the floor while the others kept Edge at bay, When Mel had had enough about half an hour later, she did a Twist of Fate followed by a Swanton Bomb.

"I want a match at Breaking Point and if you lose, you leave." Mel said.

Then she dropped the mic and left the ring. When she got back to the back with the others, her Dad was waiting there for them all. He looked worried, sad and upset all at once. They went to ask what was wrong, but Jeff spoke first.

"It's Tara." he said.

"What happened?" Mel asked.

"She...she's gone, Mel. It happened late this afternoon." Jeff said, tears rolling down his face.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHE'S NOT..." Mel said, dropping to her knees on the floor.

"Mel, come on, get up." Jeff said, pulling Mel to her feet.

Everyone just watched in total shock, not even believing it. They had never seen Mel so upset before. She was hugging Jeff. _It's all my fault. I did this. I did that stupid move on her and it...it killed her._

"Dad, it's my fault! I did that move...I did this...I killed her..." Mel said in between sobs.

"No! No, Mel. You didn't. Those girls did it. They did. They attacked Tara." Jeff said.

"No..." Mel whispered.

Jeff just sighed and then everyone went to the car and then to the airport and back home. The last place Mel wanted to be. As soon as she got in the house, Mel ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Taker was the one who followed her. He banged on the door.

"Melanie Nicole Hardy open this door." he called.

"Go away, Deadman!" Mel snapped.

"If you don't open the door, I'll kick it down."

A few seconds later the door opened. Mel stood there looking really upset. The next thing Taker knew, Mel was hugging him and crying.

"Shush. It's alright. Tara's safe now. No one can ever hurt her again."

"I...did...I did...I killed...I killed her, Taker. I shouldn't have wrestled her! It's all my fault."

"No! It isn't. Mel, you didn't know. No one did. Tara probably didn't know either, sweetheart."

"Where's Uncle Matt?"

"He's downstairs. In the living room."

Mel nodded and walked downstairs with Taker following her. When she entered the room, Matt stood up, his glare fixed on her. She started backing off.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WRESTLING HER THAT DAY?" he yelled.

"Uncle Matt...I..."

Mel didn't know what to say or do. She had never ever seen her uncle this mad before. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone this mad, but Matt wasn't quite done. What he said next hurt Mel so much it was worse then anything she'd been through in the ring.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HER!" Matt yelled.

He raised his hand and went to slap her. Mel closed her eyes and waited, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found that Taker had grabbed Matt's wrist. He looked beyond mad.

"Keep your hands off her, Hardy." he growled.

Mel was stunned. _That's the second time he's saved me. First when Kel hit me and now this...but why? What does he care?_ Mel thought.

"Let go." Matt said to Taker.

"Not until you apologize. You know damn well that Mel wrestling Tara didn't bring this about! You know damn well this isn't her fault, Hardy." Taker said.

"Taker, let him go." Mel said quietly, "I don't want to hear him apologize! I don't care about anything anymore!"

Then she left the house and just started walking. Pretty soon, she wound up at the park she used to play in as a kid with Jen, Steph, and Emily. She sat down on the swing and just cried. Tara was gone and, as far as Mel was concerned, it was all her fault.

* * *

And this is why I asked you not to hate me. Hope you guys liked it. This is the first time I've ever killed anybody in a story. OK. So, that's it and I will see you later. Read/Review.


	30. Revealations

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here is the next chapter of WWE Daughters. Hope you guys like it and thanks to Enigmagirl for the idea.

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Revealations**

Mel sighed as she sat on the swing. The sun had gone down hours ago and now it was pouring rain. It was cold, but Mel didn't care. It was at least another hour before her vision started blurring out and she started shivering. The rain drops were dripping from her hair and mixing with the tears pouring down her face. Mel was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Mel?" a voice asked.

Mel gasped out loud._ What the hell is Taker doing here?_ she wondered as he sat down on the swing beside her. Even in the dark Mel could see that he looked worried about her.

"Taker...what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You didn't come back." he answered.

"Did my Daddy send you out here to find me?"

"No."

"Then who sent you?"

"No one."

"You came on your own?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I did. I had to."

"No, you didn't. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it that you keep stopping everyone from hurting me? Are you worried about me or is it...something else?"

"It's...complicated, Mel."

"Really? Try me."

"Well, the thing is...I...somewhere along the way I...seem to have...fallen for you..."

Mel was stunned. That wasn't what she'd been expecting him to say. Then again, as soon as he said it, it made perfect sense. He tried to protect her from Kel and her own Uncle Matt. She sighed.

"Is that why you helped me tonight? And freaked when Kel hit me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." he answered just as quietly.

"Does my Dad know...about how you feel?"

"Yes, and he doesn't mind...as long as I keep you safe and don't hurt you."

"Would you ever?"

"Not on purpose, Mel. I know what you went through with Layfeild."

Mel nodded and then she stood up. She was still shaking from cold. Taker stood up too and they just stared at each other. The next thing Mel knew, Taker was kissing her...and she was kissing him back! When they pulled apart, Mel was smiling and so was he. He scooped her up and walked her back to the house. She passed out before they even got there. Jeff was waiting and he seemed relieved when they both came in.

"Thank God you found her, Taker." Jeff said.

"She was in the park." Taker answered.

"OK. Did you tell her how you felt?" Jeff whispered.

Taker started to answer when Jen spotted them and shrieked, obviously thinking Mel was hurt. Everyone else came running and gasped. Then they started asking questions. Taker sighed and just ignored them. He carried Mel upstairs and woke her up. She rubbed her eyes.

"You should change into dry clothes and then get some rest." Taker said.

"OK. And Taker?" Mel asked.

"What?" Taker asked, turning around.

Mel walked up and hugged him. Then she stood on tip-toe and kissed him again. After five minutes, she pulled away.

"Thank you." she said.

He nodded and left. Mel took a hot shower and then put her PJs on and climbed into bed. She fell asleep quickly and slept soundly in spite of all the stuff that had gone down that day. Her last thought was that Tara was in a safe place, watching over them all.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. And be on the look out for my new story WWE High. It should be up in the next little while. Anyway, hope you liked and you know the drill. Bye for now! ^_^


	31. A Year Makes A Big Difference

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, guys. So, here is another chapter of WWE Daughters which will probably be ending soon because I am running out of ideas for it. Anyway, I hope you all like it.

Ranting time! Last week's Raw was really really good. Loved the Veiwers Choice idea! Only a couple of things were bad. One being that Kane accused Bret Hart of attacking Taker, which I don't think he would because the two are good friends once the cameras go off. The other thing was the brutal attack on John Cena by the Season one NXT Rookies. They "invaded" RAW with help from Wade Barrett and attacked John and the WWE Crew and destoryed the set, ring and all. Even Justin Gabreil got involved. Although, he looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

OK, I am done ranting. I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 32: A Year Makes A Big Difference**

A year later, Matt had moved out of the house and he still blamed Mel for what had happened to Tara. Ethan was a year old and had baby names for them all. Now, the only ones who lived in the big house in Cameron, NC were Jeff, Shawn, Jen, Cheyanne, Kristine, John and Emily. Steph and Jake had moved to Jake's home state of Conneticut. Mel had taken off to Texas with Taker and Matt lived in Charlotte, NC but he hadn't spoken to anyone since he had moved from the house.

All the girls were still wrestling. Mel and Steph had offically split and were going their own ways now. Both of them were equally popular with the fans. Kristine, Cheyanne, Jen, and Emily were all on SmackDown now. CM Punk's boy was there too. His name was Jason and he was literally an exact replica of his father. He had a vendetta against the two Hardys.

"God, now I know how Dad felt." Steph said.

"I know. If he was still here too, we'd be in so much more trouble!" Mel said.

"He being Punk right?"

"Duh, sis. Who else?"

"OK, OK. How are things going with Taker and you?"

"Fine. He worries sometimes. Especially with Jason Brooks around. He's considering coming back."

"WHAT?"

"Well, he does have reason to worry. I don't think he will though. He's not that stupid."

Just then, Jason himself blocked their path. They tried to go past him only to have him step in the way. Both girls sighed and threw their hands into the air. _Here we go again._ They thought.

"What do you want?" Mel asked.

"Your little friend the Undertaker forced my father to retire before he left. I want revenge on him, so I figure if I attack you, he'll have to come back." Jason said.

Mel sighed. Taker had left after going 20-0 at Wrestlemania 28. The final victim of the Legendary Streak had been none other then CM Punk himself and the stipulation was that if Punk lost, he would have to leave the WWE for good. Of course, Punk hadn't stood a chance and he had had to leave.

"He won't come back!" Steph said, "He's not stupid enough to put himself in danger just to deal with you, you loser."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that." Jason said before walking away.

The girls continued their walk to Jake's locker room where everyone was all sitting around. Ethan ran over and hugged both Mel and his Mom. Then Mel sat down and got on the phone with Taker. She told him what just happened. He was mad but all he said was that if Jason laid a finger on her, he wanted to know right away. Mel sighed, but she agreed and then they said goodbye.

"So? What did he say?" Kristine asked.

"If Jason lays even a finger on me, I'm supposed to tell him." Mel answered.

"You don't think he'd come back just to protect you, do you?" Jen asked.

"This is Taker we're talking about, Jen. I think he would." Cheyanne said.

"I think so. He loves Mel after all." Emily said.

Jen didn't say anything. She was the only one who didn't want Mel and Taker to be together and Mel knew it too. When she had told everyone what was going on with the two of them all of them were supportive except for her. She had flipped first on Mel and then on Taker himself, yelling that it wasn't right and that someone was going to get hurt from it.

"Jen, what's it going to take to convince you that I made the right choice?" Mel asked.

"Let Jason attack you and see if he comes running to your aid like he said he would." Jen answered.

"Have you lost your mind?" everyone but Mel said.

"No." Jen said.

"Fine. I'll do it. If it will prove to you that Taker does love me then I'll do it." Mel said.

"MELANIE! ARE YOU NUTS?" Steph yelled.

"Not the last time I checked." Mel said.

"So, you're going to do it?" Kristine asked.

"Yes, and I don't want any back up either. I have to do this on my own." Mel said.

"If you think we aren't going to back you up, then you have gone nuts Mel." Emily said.

"Fine. Maybe it will work better with all of you there anyway." Mel said.

"So, what do we do?" Steph asked.

"Well, I'm going to finally call him out and tell him that having a vendetta against us isn't really fair and that he's basing it on what his Dad told him about our Dad." Mel said.

"And then we go from there?" Kristine asked.

"And then we go from there." Mel confirmed.

Then she left the locker room and headed for the ring. All of them gave Jen evil stares. They couldn't beleive what she had asked Mel and Taker to both do. Steph, meanwhile was staring at the monitor. She watched as her twin got into the ring and asked for a mic.

"Jason Brooks, I want a word with you about your little vendetta against my sister and I if you don't mind." she said.

Mel waited and after a few minutes, CM Punk's old theme song hit. Jason came out and walked to the ring, never taking his eyes off Mel. He asked for a mic.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I have the time to listen to you?" he asked.

"All I wanted to say is that you're basing your hatred of us on what your father told you about our father. It just doesn't seem right to me." Mel said.

"So you want to say that if I'm going to hate you make it for something valid? Is that it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, basically that's all I ask."

"Fine."

Then he attacked. Quick as a flash, he had jumped on Mel and started punching. Then he did the Go To Sleep to her and picked up his microphone.

"You're not straight edge, you're a scumbag." he said.

Then he left the ring. Steph and Kristine were both on their way to the ring and Emily had gotten on the phone to Taker as soon as Jason had attacked Mel. When she got off the phone, she looked at Jen.

"He's flying down here." she said, "Are you convinced yet?"

"No." Jen said, "In order for me to be convinced, he's going to have to prove he's got a heart in his body."

Emily sighed as Kristine and Steph came back with the barely concious Melaine. She explained that Taker was on his way down here and that he would see them at the hotel. Jen said she wasn't convinced yet and everyone freaked right out. Jen repeated what she said to Emily. Everyone sighed and left the arena to go back to the hotel to wait for Taker to show up.

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you guys liked it. Please Read/Review and I'm sorry about the longness in between updates! Bye!


	32. The Deadman Rises

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews.

Rant: I hate the NXT Rookies. First they attack John and now they hurt Bret. If anyone out there knows how he is, I'm begging you to let me know! PLEASE! I'm worried because he looked hurt and I haven't found a single thing!

OK, I feel better now. LOL See ya at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Deadman Rises**

Melanie had gone from barely conscious to totally unconscious in the time it took Taker to get to them. When they explained to him what had happened, he became infuriated, scaring them all so much that they had left the hotel room for awhile. Now, he was alone with Mel, who was asleep and he was pacing back and forth, glancing at Mel every time he turned around. He had a feeling he knew why Mel had been attacked by Jason. He knew full-well what Jen thought and had a feeling Mel was trying to prove to her that them being together was a good thing. _But why does she have to prove it in the first place? Jen's known me since she was four years old. If I didn't hurt Mel back then, why the hell would I start now?_ he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and came face to face with Melanie. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her wake up. Mel was all smiles in spite of everything. He kissed her.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked him when they pulled apart.

"I'm gonna protect you from him. What else would I do?" he answered.

"No! Taker, please...you can't! I don't want you to...you could get hurt!"

"Look, I know just why this happened. Jen told you to do it so that I could prove I love you, right?"

"Yes." Mel said, quietly, "That's why."

"Then I've gotta do it. None of the fans know. So this will be a shock for them. Right?"

"Is there any way to get you to reconsider?"

"No, so don't even try it."

"Fine. I just thought I'd ask. Just do one thing for me...be careful. Please!"

"Of course."

Then the two kissed each other again. They were still kissing when the door opened and Jen came in followed by the others. Jen freaked and pulled Mel away.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Mel asked.

"You're kissing the Undertaker." Jen answered.

"No. I'm kissing Mark Calaway. There's a difference between the two!" Mel said.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jen? You hate him now._ You_ were the one who wanted to be the Dead Girl when you first started! _You_ were the one who had your room plastered with pictures of him!" Emily said.

"That was before he started going out with my best friend!" Jen said.

"Oh, so because he makes your best friend _happy _you hate him?" Cheyanne asked.

"He doesn't make her happy! This only happened because of what happened with Tara!" Jen said.

Everyone gasped and glanced at Mel. Her face was white as a sheet and the hurt was visible in her eyes. Jen covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't beleive that she had just thought that let alone said out loud not only to Mel, but to Taker and the rest of them. Mel pushed past them all and headed for the door. Everyone noticed she was crying. She opened the door and took off. Everyone turned and glared at Jen.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself." Taker told her.

Then he left to go find Mel. He found her outside, looking up at the sky and crying. He sat down beside her and just waited, seeing if she would notice him there.

"Jen's wrong." she whispered after a few minutes.

Then she hugged him. He just looked down at Mel. He couldn't beleive that her best friend was doing this. It wasn't right. It reminded him a lot of when Mel had tried to kill herself when she was fourteen. At the time, she had been having issues with Stephanie and it all had become too much for her to deal with. Then she had begged Tara to please not do the same thing because it was a mistake. Now all he hoped was that with his help and with the help of her friends, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Then he laughed, remembering how upset Jen had been and that Jen had come running to him for help.

"What are you thinking about, Mark?" Mel asked.

"Just how upset Jen was when you tried to..." he stopped.

"Yeah. She was..."

"And about I was the one she came to for help."

"What? And now she's treating you this way!"

"Yes. But it's OK. I'm still going to prove to her that I love you and if, after I do, she still thinks it's wrong, then so be it."

Mel nodded and grinned. _Why is it he always knows exactly how to make me feel better?_ she wondered.

A week went by, and before long it was time for SmackDown again. All the Superstars in the locker room knew Taker was coming back, but no one knew why. All he had told anyone was that he "had his reasons". The fans on the other hand were totally clueless to it. Mel and Kristine had a match against each other that night. They went out to the ring and fought for a good twenty minutes. Finally, Mel did the twist of fate on Kristine and went to pin her, but Jason had come, steel chair in hand, and hit Mel with it. Then he went to do the GTS and the fans heard a sound none of them had heard in years. The sound of a bell tolling. They exploded, cheering, screaming and chanting Undertaker as loud as they could.

Mel felt herself falling and then looked up. There he was, hand on Jason's throat. Jason looked petrified as Taker chokeslammed him. Then he reached for Mel's hand and she stood up on shaking legs. The fans were screaming as Taker scooped her up and lifted her over the ropes. Mel waited for him to come out and then they walked up the ramp hand in hand.

"Convinced now?" Mel asked Jen.

"I...I guess so. He does love you after all." Jen answered.

Then she left. They all stared after her. No one liked the sound of it. They all had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Mel and Taker if Jen had a say in it. It was just a matter of what, where and when, but one thing was for sure, everyone was going to be there for them when it did.

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you guys liked it. Please Read/Review. Bye ^_^


	33. Planning

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Kind of a short chapter this time around. Hope you guys like and thanks for all the reviews (friendly hug) Thanks to CenaGurl for helping me a little with this. I kinda got stuck.

Rant Time: OK, Vince fired Bret since apparently, Bret not being there last night made the NXT-ers invade the title match! It's stupid! The Rookies were running around when Bret was there! They attacked the man for God's Sake! Oh, and they came out to apologize to the Hart Dynasty and the Hart Dynasty attacked them because they thought the Rookies were going to attack Natalya. Then at the end of the night they interfered in John and Sheamus's match and started attacking John yet again. Then Vince came out and they attacked him! Haha. With any luck at all, there go the contracts for the NXT-ers.

Alright, now I'm done ranting and thanking you all and such so I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Planning**

A month later, Taker was back wrestling full time, protecting. Melanie and keeping a close eye on Jen. The fans loved the idea of Mel and Taker. Everytime they came out together, the arena came unglued. Everyone was happy. Emily and Kristy now had John back too. Jen had been acting oddly lately and spending a lot of time with Jason, so John had come out of retirement too, figuring they would need as much back-up as they could get. Him and Kristy had started to get to know each other. Emily didn't mind at all. As long as her Dad was happy and her friend was happy she didn't care what, if anything, happened between the two.

Mel and Taker were on their way out into the ring to talk to the fans. Mel had news to share and it was going to blow their minds. Taker had something he wanted to ask her and what better way to do it then in front of their second family: the fans.

"Taker, you seem preoccupied...are you alright?" Mel whispered.

"I'm OK." Taker answered as they walked out to the ring.

"Are you going to talk first?" she asked.

He nodded in answer. Mel was worried. Whatever was going on in his mind had him more preoccupied then she had ever seen him. They walked to the ring and Taker brought the lights back up and held opened the ropes for Mel. Everyone was screaming. Taker asked for a microphone and so did Mel.

"Mel, I'm just going to get to this. There's a question I want to ask you." he said.

"Ask away then." Mel said with a smile.

"Melanie Hardy, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, pulling a box from his pocket and opening it.

Mel gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. Tears of joy spilled from her eyes. All she could do was nod yes. The crowd screamed louder as Taker slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They were bearing witness to something that they had never seen before. The legendary Deadman displaying emotions.

"Alright. Now, there's something I need to tell you. Taker, I'm pregnant." Mel said.

"What? When...?" he asked.

"A month ago at least." was the answer.

The crowd cheered as they hugged, and then all of a sudden the cheering turned to booing. Taker and Mel looked up at the ramp. Jason Brooks stood there and Jen of all people was holding his hand.

"Awe, how sweet." Jason said, sarcastically.

"Wait...Jen...and Jason? What the hell? Don't tell me you're with him?" Melanie said.

"I am. Got a problem?" Jen asked.

"Well, it's just...he's just like his Dad in every way. It's disturbing. And you can do better, girl." Mel answered.

Jen and Jason moved toward the ring and instinctively, Taker pushed Mel behind him and stood in front of her. _There's no way she's getting hurt again._ he thought.

"Awe, how cute. The Deadman, protecting his whore." Jason said.

"She is not my whore, you fool. Your problem is with me, not her and I am not letting her get hurt." Taker said.

"Jason, get him out of the way." Jen said.

With that, Jason and Taker began to fight, leaving Mel and Jen to stare each other down. Mel's look was a defiant stare. It was almost like she was daring Jen to hit her. To her shock, Jen backed down.

"You're pregnant. I'm not going to hurt you. Weather I like it or not isn't important. It was Jason's idea, Mel." Jen said.

"But you're with him! You're dating him!"

"For now." Jen answered, "And as long as he doesn't touch you, it will stay that way."

"What do you mean?" Mel asked.

"Well, it's like Taker said, Jason's problem is with him, not you." Jen said.

Then she walked away. Past the two guys fighting it out and up the ramp into the back. Mel stood there stunned as Taker stood up and stared down at Jason with disgust.

"Keep you hands off Melanie and you won't have anything to worry about." he said.

Then him and Mel left the ring. In the back, Jen was watching with a smirk. It was working. Mel was confused and Taker was on his guard because he didn't want anything to happen to her or the unborn child he had with her. Everything was going well. Now all they had to do was wait. Jason joined her a few minutes later and got on the phone to his Dad. Things were slowly set in motion.

* * *

It's short! Sorry! Anyway, please read/review. My bed's calling again so see ya later.


	34. The Big Shocks!

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here is the next chapter of WWE Daughters. This is going to end soon. I just don't know how. Oh yeah, for all of you who read Owen's Story, there will be a sequel just as soon as I can come up with a good title.

I'm not going to rant, so I just want to say thanks for all the reveiws. I will see ya at the bottom as always.

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Big Shocks!**

A week had gone by and Jen had stopped speaking to any of them, which was not a good sign. Everyone sat in Taker and Mel's locker room and waited for the show to start. That night, there was going to be a Hardy Girlz reunion and they were going to face Laycool. Ethan was an excited bundle of energy since he had never been to a live event before now. He was looking forward to seeing his aunt and his Mom in action. Jake was there too and he was laughing as Ethan ran around the room yelling that Mom and aunt Mel were "gonna kick booty later"

"Jake, you're encouraging him." Steph said.

"I'm only doing it because he's right." Jake said.

"Mel, are you sure you still want to? I mean, you're pregnant. It could be dangerous." Cheyanne said.

"It'll be fine." Mel said.

"I'm going to do most of the work, so it's alright." Steph said.

Before they knew it, it was time for their match. Upon seeing the Hardy Girlz the crowd lost their sanity. They were screaming so loud it was drowning out the ring announcer and the music. They got into the ring and waited for Laycool to come out. The match that followed was intense as any match that Steph and Mel had ever had before. However, as Mel went to pin Michelle, she was attacked from behind. When she turned around she found herself face to face with Jen!

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Mel shouted.

Jen punched her in the face. Then she got a bigger shock as Jason and his father came out and began to beat up her twin. Back in the locker room, Taker was on his feet and Ethan was crying and clinging to his Dad's leg. Emily, Cheyanne, John, and Kristine all headed for the door.

"Wait." Jake said, "Look who's there."

The girls and Taker all froze and glanced back at the monitor. Jeff and Matt were in the ring doing their best to fight off Punk, Jason and Jen. Then to everyone's shock, Matt lifted Mel over the ropes and pointed up the ramp, telling her to leave. She reluctantly obeyed. A few minutes later, the locker room door opened and Mel stepped in. She began to cry as she realized what had happened. Jen had turned on her and her father and Uncle had come to her rescue. Mel ran to Taker and hugged him, feeling confused.

"Shush. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." he said.

"Why is that everyone turns on me?" Mel asked, "First Steph, then Matt, and now Jen. It's not fair!"

"Mel, Matt helped you. I don't think he's mad anymore, sweetheart." Taker said.

Just then, Ethan screamed. Everyone glanced at the monitor. Steph was busted open. Mel tried to free herself from Taker as Jeff and Matt were both hit with a chair and busted open as well, but he wouldn't let go.

"I have to help! Let go, Mark!" she said.

"No." Taker said, "You stay here. Emily, Cheyanne, Kristine, John, Jake, let's go."

"Finally!" Kristine said.

Everyone left. Mel sat there, holding a crying Ethan and watched as Taker and Jake took on Punk. John went for Jason and the girls surrounded Jen. Mel screamed as Taker got a steel chair in the head and blood poured from the wound.

"Daker!" Ethan yelled, "Auntie Mel, you gots to help."

"Ethan, you have to stay in here alright? Don't leave this room for any reason, understand?"

"Yep!" Ethan said.

By the time Mel got to the ring, her Dad and the others were on their way back to the locker room. They had left Taker and Punk in the ring to settle their old score, but Punk had the upper hand. Mel grabbed a mic and raced to the ring.

"Punk! Stop, please! Please stop! Don't hurt him anymore! Please." she begged, tears pouring down her face.

Punk looked up at Mel and told her to go back. Mel didn't listen, she just climbed into the ring, still asking for him to leave Taker alone. He was hurt enough.

"Please, Punk, I'll do whatever you want! Just leave him alone!" she said.

"No." Punk said.

Mel snapped and did the Twist of Fate to Punk. As she did it, Taker sat up. Mel hugged him, crying more. Taker smiled. Mel never was good at doing what she was told.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Taker asked.

"No. Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get cleaned up."

"OK."

With that, they left the ring and went back to Medical Treatment where they had already fixed Jeff, Matt and Steph. They cleaned Taker up and put stiches in his head. The whole time, Mel noticed that her Uncle Matt kept looking at her.

"Mel, can I speak with you?" he asked.

"Sure." Mel said.

The two stepped out into the hallway. Matt sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been a big asshole since I lost Tara. I shouldn't have blamed you for it, but I was angry. I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I can. After you helped me tonight, I realized that maybe you weren't mad anymore."

"Thanks Mel. And congratulations on marrying Taker and having a baby."

"Thanks, Uncle Matt. You're more than welcome to come to the wedding if you like."

Matt nodded and the two of them hugged each other. Jeff was watching with a smile on his face. That was one thing that was now not bothering Mel. He glanced back into the room at Taker, Steph and Jake, all of whom were alseep. Ethan was sleeping on his Mom's chest. He sighed only wishing that Tara was still with them, but he had a feeling that she was watching over them all.

* * *

The next chapter will be Mel and Taker's wedding. (sigh) LOL! Anyway, please read/review.


	35. Wedding Bells

**WWE Daughters**

Hey all. I finally got this chapter done! YAY!

Rant time: haha! Kane's awesome! Swagger was mean to Rey and Big Show and then at the end of SmackDown, Kane "interogated" Swagger and now Swagger has one week to come up with an alibi for where he was when Undertaker was attacked. hehe. Poor Rey man, I think Swagger broke his ankle. (sigh) Hope he'll be able to defend his title at Money in the Bank. AGH! Just when we got rid of MacIntyre, Vince lets him back! Why, man, why? Also, John's handicap match is 6 vs 1 instead of 7 vs 1. Apparently, Wade Barrett is too hurt to wrestle.

OK, that was long and random. Now that that's done, I wanna say thanks for all the reviews. I will see ya at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 35: Wedding Bells**

It was two months later and Melanie was four months pregnant. It was her and Taker's wedding day and she sighed as she paced around her room back in her childhood home. The wedding was taking place on the Hardy land in Cameron, North Carolina. Jen had been allowed to attend on the condition that she didn't say a word about how much she was against the idea. So far, she had said nothing to Mel, Cheyanne, Stephanie, Emily, or Kristine since they had come to the house two days ago. Shawn had told Mel that Jen was going to stay in her room and watch from the window. Melanie sighed again, wondering why the hell it was her everyone turned on.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Stephanie walked in, carrying Melanie's dress. It was long and silver. The two sisters hugged. In a few hours, Mel would become a Calaway, but she had already assured her sister and her Dad that she was never going to ever forget that she had started as a Hardy and she would always be a Hardy at heart. Both of them had sighed in relief at that.

"How's he holding up?" Mel asked.

"Taker?" Steph wondered.

"Him and Dad. Are they OK?"

"Well, Dad's being a Dad. He's all emotional that he's got to let his Baby Girl go. Taker's worried you're going to back out."

"What? There's no way I could ever bring myself to do that!" Mel said.

"Yeah, I know. He's just worried is all."

"I understand."

Steph handed the dress over and Melanie sighed and went to go change. When she came out, she was smiling in spite of being dressed up.

"I kinda feel like a princess." she said.

"Yeah. A Princess that's about to marry the Prince of Darkness." Said a voice from the doorway.

Steph and Mel both looked up. Jen was standing there with a smirk on her face. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Jen! You and Mel made a deal that you were going to keep your mouth shut!" Steph said.

"Yeah, if I wanted to go to the wedding, which I don't. I don't want to see Mel married off to someone who's only playing on her emotions." Jen said.

"And by that you mean?" Steph wondered.

"Taker only told her he "loves" her because of what happened with Tara. You and I both know it, Steph, and Mel needs to wake the hell up and realize it too!" Jen said.

Mel's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this was happening all over again and today of all days too! _She just couldn't resist._ She thought.

"You couldn't resist could you?" Mel asked, tears filling her eyes, "You just had to say something to make me feel upset!"

With that, she ran from the room and down the hall to where her Dad, Shawn, her Uncle Matt, and Taker were. They looked up as she barged in and as soon as they saw the tears rolling down her face, they knew what had happened. Shawn left the room, looking more livid then anyone had ever seen him.

"Mel, what did she say?" Matt asked.

"Um...do I have to say it?" Mel asked, looking at Taker's face.

"Yes, young lady, you do." Jeff said.

"Alright, well, she said that Mark was playing with my emotions and that he doesn't love me and that the only reason he said he did was because of...because of..." Mel stopped.

"Because of what happened with Tara." Taker finished, looking livid.

"She didn't!" Matt said.

Mel nodded, tears still falling. Jeff and Matt both left the room, leaving Mel and Taker alone. Mel knew he was mad, so she turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"But...you're upset and I...don't want to make it worse." Mel said.

"If you leave it will be worse so stay here." he said.

"So much for not seeing each other. Stupid Jen." Mel said, hugging him.

"Oh, well. I wanted to give you something anyway." he said.

He handed her a box and when she opened it, tears rolled down her face again, but this time they were ones of joy as opposed to ones of sadness. It was a pendent with the quote "I never need to see the sun again, there enough light in your eyes to light up all the world." engraved in it. Mel looked up at him and then took the necklace carefully out of the box and asked him to put it around her neck. When he did, she turned around and kissed him. Just as they pulled apart, the door opened and Steph came in.

"Are you alright, Mel?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Mel answered, "Is it time yet?"

"Yeah, it is. Come on, Taker." Steph said.

Mel kissed Taker once more before he left the room. She sighed and headed back to her room to re-apply her make up, which was smudged thanks to her crying. It was while she was doing this that she heard Shawn yelling at Jen loud and clear from down the hall. He was saying that just because the WWE had them feuding didn't mean that they had to do it in real life and that Jen was being a really horrible friend and with everything that Mel has been through, that was the last thing she needed. Then Mel smiled as she heard Shawn say that Mark was the best thing that could have happened to Melanie and that at least she had one true friend in the world. Then Mel heard the door slam.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door, and then Shawn came in. Mel hugged him.

"Thanks for that." she said.

"You heard?" he asked.

"You were kinda loud, Uncle Shawn."

Shawn laughed and led Mel downstairs to the back door. Mel picked up the red roses that she was going to carry and sighed. Just then, her Dad turned up, ready to walk her down the isle to Mark, who was standing there nervously. Shawn went and sat outside.

"Ready, Baby Girl?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. And Dad?" Melanie said.

"What?"

"Thanks so much. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am. I love you."

"Thanks, Melanie. I love you too."

Then they walked outside and Jeff took his youngest daughter's hand and walked her down the isle. He let go of her hand as Mark took it. Then the two turned and faced the Priest.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Melanie Hardy and Mark Calaway. Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"I do." Jeff said, standing up.

"Now, if anyone knows any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mel half expected Jen to come running out of the house and say something to try and stop the wedding, but nothing happened and no one said anything. Melanie turned and looked at Taker with a smile.

"Mark, there's only one thing I have to say and that's that I love you." Melanie said.

"Mel, I love you more then you're ever going to know, and I promise I will do my best to be there for you no matter what happens." he said.

Mel glanced at Steph and her Dad, both of whom were now in tears. Then, after ten minutes or so, the two kissed each other as the Priest pronounced them man and wife. Everyone cheered loudly. It was official now, weather Jen liked it or not. All the guests headed inside for the reception which lasted late into the night. It only ended when Taker and Mel finally said that they needed rest.

The next morning when Mel woke up, she was sure that the day before had all been a dream. That is, until she realized that she was snuggled close to Taker in bed and that he was awake and smiling down at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said.

"Hi." Mel said, sitting up.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. Mel sighed. _I haven't slept this late since I was a teenager. _She thought. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Stephanie came in.

"Oh, good. You're both awake." she said.

"Just barely." Mel said with a tired smile, "What's up?"

"Dad sent me up here to wake you guys up. You're supposed to leave for your honeymoon in a few hours remember?"

Mel nodded and Stephanie left. Then Taker and Mel got up and got dressed. They packed up and after saying goodbye to everyone, left for the airport. Just after they left, Jen came down from her room to see what was happening. When she saw that Mel and Taker had left, she sighed in relief. Things were getting tense between the two and it would be nice for her to have a break. Plus, now that Mel was gone, Jason was once again allowed to be around. Jen headed back up to her room, smirking. She had just gotten an idea.

* * *

O.O Oh, God. This can't be good. Anyway, please Read/Review and I'll see you all later.


	36. Realizing The Truth

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here is the next chapter of WWE Daughters. Hope you all like.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, encouragement etc. that you have given me on not just this, but all my stories.

See ya at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Realizing the Truth**

It was a month later, and Taker and Mel had come back from their honeymoon. Mel was now five months pregnant and big. Taker was back at work, but he wouldn't let Mel anywhere near the ring. Mel was on edge because every time she saw Jen these days, all Jen did was glare at her. That night on SmackDown, Taker had a match with CM Punk, who was now officially back in the WWE along with Taker and the Hardyz. Mel wanted to accompany Taker to the ring, but he shot that idea down, pointing out that she was pregnant.

Mel pouted, but sat down on the couch anyway. He did have a point, even if she didn't like it. Steph, Jake, and the one year old Ethan stayed in the locker room with Mel too. They watched the match. Taker was kicking the crap out of Punk until Punk grabbed a steel chair and began beating him with it, getting himself disqualified and busting Taker open and making him bleed like there was no tomorrow.

Throwing caution to the wind, Mel ran to the ring. She was checking on Taker when suddenly, Jen jumped her from behind. Mel dropped to the mat and then Jen kicked her in the stomach. The feeling of pain that overtook Mel made her scream out loud. Taker sat up and Jen took off seeing the look of rage on his face.

"Mel, what were you doing?" he asked.

"You...you were hurt...I'm sorry...I should have listened..." Mel said.

"It's alright. Where did she hit you?" Taker asked.

"My stomach...it hurts...the baby..." Mel said.

Taker scooped her up and ran with her back to Medical Treatment. They were met there by everyone else. One doctor stitched up Taker's head while another checked Mel over.

"She needs to go to the hospital. She's in labour."

"WHAT?" Jeff yelled.

"But she's only five months along." Kristine said.

"This is bad." Cheyanne said.

"Taker...I'm sorry..." Mel said.

"It's alright, Mel. Everything's going to be alright. We're going to get you to the hospital."

"We better hurry or she could lose the baby." Matt said in a whisper.

"Alright. Dad, Jake, Uncle Matt, John, Ethan, you guys go too. Girls, you're going to help me find Jen and Jay." Steph said.

"Done." Everyone said at once.

"You girls watch yourselves." John said, looking at Krissy.

"Don't worry about us." Kristine said, kissing John.

The guys left with Mel, who was now passed out from the pain. The girls went off in search of Jen. When they found her, she was telling Jason and his father what she had done and the two were laughing about it. Stephanie moved fast and pinned Jen to the wall.

"HEY! What the hell?" Jen asked.

"You think it's funny? Mel's in labour! They could lose their child! How could you even _think_ of doing that?" Steph said.

"Let her go, Hardy!" Jason said.

"Shut the fuck up, Brooks!" Cheyanne said, "Your girlfriend could have cost an innocent child their life!"

"The Undertaker's child innocent? Don't make me laugh!" Punk said.

Kristine walked up and punched Punk in the face. Emily and Cheyanne turned to Jason just as he lunged for them. Steph held Jen against the wall.

"If anything happens to that baby, it will be on you and you can rest assured that Mel will never _ever_ forgive you!" Steph snapped.

She let Jen go and then walked off. The rest followed. Jen stood up and glared at Jason, having realized the severity of what she had just done. _Messing with Taker is one thing, trying to take the life of an unborn child to get revenge is quite another!_ She thought

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND MADE ME DO?"

"We got you to get revenge." Jason said.

"NO! YOU GOT ME TO TRY AND TAKE THE LIFE OF AN UNBORN BABY!" Jen shouted.

"That's revenge enough." Punk said.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT YOU'VE PUT ME IN DANGER FROM THE DEADMAN!" Jen shouted.

"Why would we? We were just using you to get close to them." Punk said.

"That's right. I don't love you. I never did and I never will. We used the fact that you were mad at Mel about falling in love with Taker to our advantage is all." Jason said.

Jen was shocked. She walked up and punched both of them in the face. Then she ran off in tears thinking that she had attacked Mel to please a couple of sick minded satanic bastards and that if that baby died then Taker had every right to come back and kick her ass and Mel had every right to never speak to her again.

"Jen?" a voice asked.

Jen looked up and was shocked to find her father there. He had retired so he wasn't technically supposed to be there. She started crying even more.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Shawn asked.

"Dad...I d-did a horrible thing. Jason and Punk convinced me to attack Mel and now..." Jen started.

"And now what, Heartbreak Girl?"

"I-I didn't mean to, but I made Mel go into labour. The baby...it could die and it's all my fault."

"Jennifer Lynn Hickenbottom, what were you thinking?"

"I-I wasn't. Then I found out that Jason was just using me. He was using the fact that I was mad at Mel to his advantage. He didn't love me at all!" Jen said.

"WHAT?" Shawn yelled.

"Dad, I shouldn't be mad at Mel. I mean, tonight before I attacked her she was checking on Taker and she was upset. And when she's with him...she's just...she's so happy and I am so stupid for being mad and for doing what I did!"

"Well, it's about time you realized the reality of the situation. Mark knows what she went through when she was with Jessie Layfield! Did you honestly think he'd hurt her like that?"

"No...I was just...worried." Jen said, "Dad, can you...can you drive me to the hospital? I want to see how she is and if the baby's alright."

"OK." Shawn said.

They left the arena and drove to the hospital. When they arrived there, they headed up to the fifth floor and found Mel's room. Jen poked her head in and saw Taker staring down at her and what was surprising was that tears were falling steadily from his eyes.

"Mark?" Shawn asked.

"What?" Taker asked not looking up.

"Jen's here and she wants to see Mel. Can she?"

"Why? So she can see the results? NO!"

"We figured some stuff out. She wants to tell you what really happened. Please, Deadman."

"Fine! I'll listen, but it had better be good!"

Shawn nodded and Jen walked slowly over to where Taker was standing. She screamed at the sight of Mel. There was a tube in her nose and she was asleep. Taker kept his eyes glued to Mel's face, refusing to look at Jen.

"Taker...tonight...I went too far. I'm sorry. I realized something. I realized that I shouldn't be mad at Mel for marrying you because you make her happy_. _I was just worried about her...after what she went through with Jessie...I was afraid you'd do the same thing."

"You were wrong."

"I know. I also found out that Jason and Punk were using me. They used the fact that I was mad at Mel to their advantage. They were the ones who told me to do it. Then Cheyanne said that I could have cost an innocent child their life by doing what I did."

"She's right."

"I know she is. I know it seems inappropriate to say sorry, but Taker, I swear to God that I am."

"I believe you, Jen. And when I go back to SmackDown, those two are going to pay."

"How...how is the baby?" Jen asked.

"My daughter...is doing alright. They were able to save her life. I named her Kelsey Grace Calaway, just like Mel wanted." Taker answered.

Jen nodded and turned to leave. She was about half way to the door when Mel let out a groan. Taker stared at her. Jen kept walking. She didn't want to have to tell the story over again.

"Mark..." Mel whispered.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Is the baby alright?"

"Kelsey's just fine, Mel. She's hanging on for the moment."

"They saved her?"

"Yeah, they did. Listen, Jen was just here. There's something you need to know."

Mel looked at him and Taker told her what Jen had filled him in on. Mel beamed from ear to ear. Her best friend was back on her side again_. _Then she yawned, still dopey from the pain killers. She hugged and kissed Taker. Right before she went to sleep Taker promised that she could see Kelsey when she felt better. Then Mel dozed off.

* * *

Now there's a little Calaway and a little Hardy XD! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I will add more to this story soon. Please Read/Review. Bye!


	37. News From Home

**WWE Daughters**

Hi, all. OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated this one lately, but I had a really bad case of writers block! I hope you guys like this update. Sorry about the long wait again. Thanks for all your reveiws. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 37: News From Home**

A few days later, Mel was up and moving around. Her and Taker were in the nursery with baby Kelsey. Since she was in an incubator, they weren't allowed to hold her. There were tubes and IVs hooked up to her little body.

"Hello, there, little one. I'm your Mommy. You have to be a brave little girl and fight, OK?" Mel said, tears rolling down her face.

"Kelsey, you be strong alright? We don't want to lose you." Taker said.

Just then the door to the NICU opened and Jeff, Stephanie, Jake, and Ethan walked in. Ethan beamed and ran to Mel.

"Auntie Mel! All better!" he said.

"Yeah, I am." Mel said.

"Kelsey?" he asked.

Mel put Ethan on her lap and he gasped when he saw the little baby in the incubator. Then he started crying and jumped off Mel's lap and ran to his Mom.

"It's alright, Little Man." Stephanie said.

"Why Kelsey hurt?" Ethan asked.

"Because Aunt Jen did something mean." Jake said.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"It's hard to explain." Taker said.

"OK." Ethan said.

They stayed and talked for a bit. Jeff let both of them know that Jen was extremely upset and felt a major amount of guilt for having done what she did to Mel, Taker, and Kelsey. Mel sighed. She still had to talk to Jen, and she was not looking forward to it.

"So, how are things going back in Cameron?" Mel asked.

"Well, Shawn and John talked. John told him how he felt about Krissy." Jeff said.

"He did? How did that go?" Taker said.

"Shawn's fine with it. As long as Krissy doesn't get hurt that is." Jake said.

"Typical." Mel said, rolling her eyes.

Taker laughed at Mel. Just then, Krissy and John walked in, hand in hand with Shawn and Matt following behind. Jen was the only one who wasn't there. Matt said that Jen wanted to talk to her, but that she'd wait until Mel was out of the hospital and feeling better. Mel nodded.

"Mel, I should let you know, I heard from your mother the other day." Jeff said.

"What? What did she want?" Mel asked.

"To talk to you and your sister. She flipped on me when I said you were in a hospital." Jeff said.

Mel was stunned. Her mother hadn't given a damn about her or her sister. She had walked out when the twins were six months old and now all of a sudden, she wanted back in Mel's life again. She was stunned. She looked at Steph, who nodded. Then she looked at Taker, who didn't look happy at all at this news.

"I hope she doesn't show up." Mel said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Steph said.

"Guess so." Jeff answered.

Mel yawned and then Taker suggested that they go back to Mel's room since she needed rest. They left the NICU and headed back there. Within five minutes, Mel was sound asleep.

* * *

Sorry this isn't that long. Thanks for bearing with me and once again, I apologize for taking so long. Please Read/Review.


	38. Walking On Eggshells?

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here is the next chapter of WWE Daughters. I have no clue how/when I'm going to end this so it could go on for awhile. Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews.

THE DEADMAN'S BACK! FINALLY! SmackDown can go back to being good again...well, as good as it can be with the Brothers of Destruction at each other's throats. I was totally on Kane's side...until SummerSlam. Why the hell would you do that to your own brother? I don't get it. Oh yeah, and Team WWE beat the loser Nexus people! YAY!

OK, see ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 38**: **Walking on Egg Shells?**

It was five months later and Baby Kelsey, Taker, and Mel were visiting Jeff in Cameron, NC. Kelsey had been allowed to go home a few days earlier since she was doing better. She had gained weight and it was as if the attack that had caused her to come early hadn't happened. Mel and Taker walked into the house with a sleeping Kelsey.

"Dad? Are you here?"

"In the backyard, Baby Girl."

Mel and Taker walked out into the backyard. Everyone was there, even Jen, whose gaze travelled slowly from Taker, to Mel, to Kelsey who was sound asleep in her Dad's arms.

"Mel, I..." Jen started.

"It's alright Jen. I forgive you." Mel said.

"But...I could have killed her." Jen said.

"I know that. But I also know that it wasn't your fault."Mel said.

Jen jumped up and hugged her best friend. She was in tears. Everyone else cheered and the noise woke up Kelsey, who began to cry.

"Hey, it's OK, Jen. We're all going to get our payback." Mel said.

"I can help with that. I mean, I know Punk and Jason pretty well." Jen said.

"Sounds fine to me. Taker, what do you think?" Mel asked.

"I think I'm going to stand in your corner as back up."Taker said, handing Kelsey to Mel.

Mel sat down and fed Kelsey and then she passed the baby around the room. When it was Ethan's turn, Mel even took a picture of it since it was cute. Taker had an eye on Mel and an eye on Ethan. Mel smiled. The fact that Taker was just as overprotective as her father, if not more so, didn't bother Mel at all since it meant she was pretty much safe no matter what. Stephanie was a little less flexible about Jake's overprotectiveness, but she dealt with it.

"Girls, your mother has called every day for the past four months. She wants to see you. She's threatening to show up here." Jeff said.

"Let her." Steph answered.

"Yeah. I don't care if she shows up or not. I'm not talking to her. She can go to hell."

"Melanie! She's your Mom!" Kristine said.

"Not really. She hasn't been here since Steph and I were six months old." Mel said.

"Oh." Kristine said.

"Jake, are you alright? You look mad!" Steph said.

"So does Taker. You're mother better not show up here to hurt you." Jake said.

"She probably will but who cares?" Mel said.

"Pa." Kelsey said, reaching for Jeff.

"Pa?" Jake asked.

"Grandpa." Mel corrected Kelsey.

"Pa Pa." Kelsey said.

Jeff laughed and took Kelsey from Mel and tickled her. Jen watched, looking more upset then ever about what she had done. She realized that she could have just as easily killed Mel and Taker's little girl. Just then, the phone rang and Jeff ran to answer it. When he picked it up, he realized it was Beth.

"_Jeff, are my girls there?" she asked._

"Yes, Beth, they are, but they already told me that they don't want anything to do with you, so stay away." Jeff said.

"_I don't care what they want. I want to meet them and you're not going to stop me."_

"Don't you come near them! They're happy and I'm not going to let you take that away."

"_You can't stop me from seeing them, Jeff. And it's going to be hard since you won't know when I'm going to turn up."_

Before Jeff could respond, Beth had hung up on him. He walked back out to the backyard and told everyone the news. Everyone flipped.

"No way!" Kristine said.

"She can't just show up!" Emily said.

"It's not fair!" John and Shawn said.

"Great. What are we supposed to do now? Walk on egg shells for the rest of our lives?" Mel asked, angrily.

"This so isn't fair. She can't just keep this hanging over your heads like this!" Matt said.

"Yeah. I mean just when everyone's happy and everything's going fine, something or someone just has to come along and wreck it." Jen said, speaking for the first time.

"If Beth thinks she's getting anywhere near Mel and Kelsey she's wrong." Taker said.

"And if she thinks she's getting anywhere near Steph and Ethan then she's double wrong." Jake said.

"I'm not letting her set foot in this house. She's got no right. She hasn't wanted anything to do with either of you since she walked out." Jeff said.

"Who Beth, Mommy?" Ethan asked.

"She's your Grandma." Jake answered.

"She mean?" Ethan asked.

"In a way. I can't explain it." Steph said.

"She leave?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. She left when Aunt Mel and Mommy were little like Kelsey is." Shawn said.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"No one knows." Cheyanne told him.

"And personally, it doesn't matter." Mel said.

"The bottom line is Grandma Beth left and now she wants to come back." Kristine said to Ethan.

"No!" Ethan said.

"My thoughts exactly, kiddo." Taker said.

Everyone laughed. Taker put Kelsey in her sitter and Ethan played with her until they both got tired. Jeff let Ethan take a nap up in Steph's old room and Mel decided to hold Kelsey while she slept because there was nowhere to put her and the sitter looked like it was uncomfortable.

"I can't believe Ethan's going to be two in a few months." Jake said.

"I know. This has been a fast year." Steph answered.

"A lot has happened." Jen said.

"Luckily, good stuff has happened for the most part." Steph said.

Everyone nodded except Jen, who got up and walked away. Mel followed her, feeling that something wasn't right.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Mel asked.

"Not all good stuff happened." she said.

"Look, it's alright. I forgive you. All the stuff you did to me, it wasn't your fault. Punk and Jason are users and they're going to pay big time, but I am really going to need your help."

"Are you...are you sure?"

"Of course I am, but something else is bothering you isn't it?"

"Yes, and that would be the fact that I hurt everyone, not just you and Taker, by doing what I did. I feel so guilty. I mean, Kelsey could have died and it would've been my fault. Not to mention that Taker would have had every right to Tombstone me to hell and you would have had every right to never speak to me again."

Jen was crying by now and Mel reached over and put an arm around her best friend and reassured her that what was done was done and while Jen would never be able to take it back, she could at least make things right. Jen smiled at that.

"Thanks, Melanie, you're always so understanding. Even when people fuck up majorly."

"And I would have her no other way." Taker said, poking his head in the door.

"Hey, Taker." Jen said.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Yeah, Jen just needed to talk to me."

"Jen, it's alright. I forgive you too. Stop beating yourself up over what you did. It wasn't your fault."

Jen stood up and hugged Taker. Then they went back out to the backyard and sat and talked with the others for the rest of the day. Mel, Taker, Steph, Jake and the two kids decided to stay in Cameron for a little while longer, so when Mel went upstairs to her childhood room, she found Taker asleep with baby Kelsey on his chest. Mel tried to suppress a laugh but it didn't work.

"What's so funny?" Jen asked.

"Not funny. Cute." Mel said, pointing her thumb at the bed.

Jen sighed as she looked. Mel gasped._ Great. I probably just made her feel even worse about that whole incident._ Mel thought.

"Jen, I'm sorry I just..." Mel said.

"Forget it." Jen said.

She walked away. Mel sighed as she climbed carefully into bed. Life had gotten difficult now that everyone was walking on egg shells about Beth showing up.

* * *

OK, that's all for now. Oh, and Big Show kicked SES butt on Sunday and Laycool are idiots, but we all knew that already. hehe. Alright, please Read/Review and I will see you all soon. Bye.~Taker's Soul Girl


	39. Kidnapped!

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Not much to say other then End of Summer Boredem is going to kill me. 13 Days till back to school time. AAHHH! But yeah, thanks for all the reviews/encouragement.

I will see ya at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Kidnapped!**

It was a few days after Beth's phone call and everyone was staying at the house in Cameron where they thought it would be safe. In spite of the fact that Ethan was almost two, he loved playing with his cousin Kelsey and even promised Mel and Taker that he would protect her because she was so much smaller then him. Jeff was just happy that everyone was back in the house again and everyone was getting along.

"Mommy, can I go play outside?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, but you have to be careful, alright? Stay out of the woods."

"OK."

With that, Ethan ran outside. It was a couple of hours later when Stephanie went to check on him that everyone panicked. She went out to the backyard and he wasn't there. She looked everywhere and even called his name a bunch of times before coming back into the house, looking ready to have a panic attack.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"He's gone. Ethan's gone! I checked everywhere! I called his name and there was nothing!" Steph said, bursting into tears.

"Oh, my God." Jake said.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Jen asked, poking her head in the door.

"Ethan's missing. He's not in the backyard!" Steph said.

"WHAT?" Jen yelled.

Then they went downstairs. Everyone looked up as they came in. Then Mel noticed that Steph had been crying. Before she could ask, Jake explained that Ethan was no longer in the backyard and that it looked like he was missing. Everyone panicked. Jeff said he was going to check the woods to make sure he didn't wander in there and left with Matt.

"Why would he wander into the woods?" Steph asked.

"Because he's only one and he's a curious kid." Taker said.

"I swear if Mom had anything to do with this, I will be so mad." Mel said.

"So will I." Steph answered.

Just then, they heard Kelsey crying from upstairs. Mel went to get her and brought her back down, but she still wouldn't go quiet. It was like she knew that something was wrong. Mel tried to get her to calm down and then when she couldn't, she handed the baby to Taker.

"Kelsey, it's alright. Relax." Taker said.

Kelsey stopped crying and blinked up at her Dad and then her face cracked into her first real smile. Mel sighed. _Looks like there's a Daddy's girl in the making over there._ She thought.

"Thank you, Mark. You're awesome."

"I think she likes the sound of my voice." Taker said.

"I think she's going to be a Daddy's girl later on in life." Steph said.

"So do I." Mel said.

Just then, Jeff and Matt came back and reported that there had been no sign of Ethan in the woods. Jake picked up the phone on the point of calling the police, when suddenly Stephanie's cell phone rang. She answered it and then put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she asked

"_Hi, Mommy!" Ethan said._

"Ethan? Oh, my God! Where are you, sweetheart?" Jake asked.

"_I with Gramma Beth!" he said happily._

"What? Why?"

"_She came and got me from the backyard. She said that you weren't gonna miss me!" _

Stephanie realized he was crying as he said that last part. In their minds, everyone came to the same conclusion. Beth had been watching the house and waiting for the right moment to scoop Ethan out from under his family's nose.

"_She wanted Kelsey too, but I said that she was too small to come." Ethan said in a whisper._

"Ethan, is Grandma Beth in the room with you right now?" Jeff asked.

"_Yes, Grandpa." Ethan said, "She wants Aunt Mel and Mommy to come get me all by thereselfs." _

"We will. Just hold on, alright?" Mel said.

"_OK. I gots to go now." Ethan said._

Then he hung up. Steph flipped her phone shut. Then her and Mel got up and went to leave.

"No. Not by yourselves, you two." Taker said.

"We have to. Mom wants to see us. That's why she took Ethan. Besides, you two getting hurt..." Steph started.

"Isn't an option." Mel finished.

Then the two walked out. Jeff, Taker, and Jake all looked at each other, worried. They didn't have a good feeling about this. Meanwhile, Mel was on the phone to her "mother" and found out that she had hidden Ethan in their old high school, Union Pines. It took them twenty minutes to get there and when they did, no one was around, but the Emergency Exit was propped open with a piece of wood.

"Come on." Mel said.

"Alright, but let's be careful." Steph said.

They crept into the high school. It was deserted and dark. Steph pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. Then the two girls looked in every classroom and locker. Eventually, they found Ethan all alone in the Science Lab, crying.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Steph whispered.

"Mommy." Ethan whispered.

"You're safe! Thank goodness!" Mel said.

Steph scooped up her son and then they went to leave. However, when they got to the Emergency Exit, their mother was blocking the way.

"Hello, girls. It's nice to finally meet you both." she said.

Mel and Steph just looked at each other, lost for words. Here they were, face to face with their mother. The one who had left them when they were six months old.

* * *

(evil laugh) I left it hanging. hahaha! Anyway, please Read/Review. You guys are awesome and I love your input. Bye!

~Taker's Soul Girl~


	40. Confrontation

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. (yawns and sighs) Stupid 8 am class. I've been up since 6! Alright, no rant this time around. I'm too tired. So, thanks for the reviews and encouragement and thanks to Enigmagirl for the help this time around. I will see ya all at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Confrontation**

_Steph scooped up her son and then they went to leave. However, when they got to the Emergency Exit, their mother was blocking the way._

"_Hello, girls. It's nice to finally meet you both." she said._

_Mel and Steph just looked at each other, lost for words. Here they were, face to face with their mother. The one who had left them when they were six months old._

"What do _you_ want?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Why did you take my son?" Steph asked.

"I knew if he was in trouble you two would come get him. You're annoyingly like your father that way."

"How would you even know if we're like Dad or not? You weren't around." Mel asked.

"I've been watching you guys for the last few months. You two are very much like Jeffro."

"_Don't_ call him Jeffro! Only the people that care about him can call him that." Steph snapped.

Beth smirked and looked at Mel.

"I hoped to meet my Granddaughter as well, but Ethan said she was too little. Besides, with him around her all the time there was no way for me to get to her."

"Him?" Mel asked.

"That man you married."

"His name is Mark." Steph and Mel said at the same time.

"You wanted to meet us and you have so if you'll move we can get back home and let the people who actually care about us know that we're safe." Mel said.

"I'm not moving. At least not until I tell you why I walked away."

"And just what makes you think we would want to know why?" Steph asked.

"If you don't hear me out, I could make life hard for you."

"So? If you think life hasn't been hard for us already, then you're wrong. Now get out of the way." Steph said.

"Steph, maybe we should just hear her out. I mean, there's no telling what she'd do and I really don't want to find out." Mel said.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Steph asked.

"Since now. Alright, Beth, why did you leave?" Mel asked.

"Alright. When I got pregnant it was a surprise. The problem was I was in love with another guy. So, when you guys were six months old I left you with your father and went to live with my boyfriend who is now my husband."

"So, let me get this straight, you left a man who was head over heels for you, and two happy and healthy children so that you could satisfy your own damn needs?" Steph asked.

"In a word...yes."

Mel and Steph pushed past their "Mom". Steph didn't say anything, but Mel turned back and told her to keep the hell away from them all. Then she walked away. When she got home, she didn't say anything to anyone, not even Taker. She just walked up to her room and shut herself in.

"Steph, what happened?" Taker asked.

"I guess she's hurt by what Beth told us." Steph said.

"Which was?" Taker asked.

"The reason she left was because she fell in love with someone else around the time she got pregnant with us, so when we were six months old she left and married the guy." Steph said.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Taker yelled.

"I wish I was, Mark, but I'm not." Steph said, "What I want to know is why Dad never told us the real reason! He always just said that Mommy didn't love us and that's why she left."

"Well, that was half the truth." Taker said.

"I only kept it from you both because I didn't want you hurt." Jeff said, walking in.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud scream from upstairs. When everyone got up there, Jen was standing in Mel's doorway. Taker pushed his way through and let out an audible gasp at the sight that met his eyes. The window in Mel's room was smashed and Mel herself was beat up. Taker ran over and scooped her up.

"Mel! Mel, wake up! Open your eyes." Taker shouted at her.

He got no response. Jen was on the phone calling 911 and everyone else was looking around the room to see if Mel's attacker had left anything. Shawn reached under the bed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Guys, look!" he said.

Everyone stood around Shawn and stared down at the note which only consisted of about eight words.

_You stole Jen. Now I've gotten my revenge._

"Jason Brooks." Jen whispered.

"What? Are you saying that he loved you after all?" Steph snapped at her.

"M-maybe." Jen said, shakily backing away from Stephanie.

"Stop. Both of you. This is not helping." Jeff said.

"This is her fault!" Steph yelled, pointing at Jen.

"No! It's not Jen's fault! It's Jason's! And he's going to pay!" Matt said.

Before Steph could respond, the paramedics arrived and got Mel ready to go to the hospital. Jeff looked at Taker and nodded, giving him permission to go with her. No one objected. They were all still in shock over what had happened.

"What I want to know is how he got in here without us hearing anything?" Jeff said.

"I think that's for the police to find out. Let's go to the hospital. Taker and Mel both need us." Shawn said.

The others nodded and they all left for the hospital. They were all still in shock and marvelling at the bad luck that seemed to be following Mel around where ever she went.

* * *

Ok, unexpected twist I know, but I love those. They make the story better. Plus Jeff, Taker & Company now have an excuse to take out Punk and his son Jason. Also, updates may slow down since I'm back in school (yawns and sighs again) Please bear with me and Read/Review.


	41. News Of Mel

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here is the next chapter of this. Hope you like. Thanks for all your reviews thus far. Keep it up.

Rant: OMG! If John loses at Hell in a Cell. He has to join Nexus! But if he wins, then Nexus have to disband. God, I hope he wins. I also want Undertaker and Randy to win too. Can't wait.

See ya at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 41: News Of Mel**

Everyone arrived at the hospital to find Mark pacing back and forth across the hallway. He was evidently worried about Mel. He wasn't't the only one. Everyone was worried and Jen couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty about what had happened to her friend. None of the others would even look at her, except Stephanie, who kept shooting death glares at her every once in awhile. Finally, Jeff, John, and Kristy had had enough of it.

"Steph, knock it off. Jennifer doesn't need you shooting death glares at her." Kristy said.

"This is her fault! If she hadn't allied herself with those two, Mel would be fine now." Steph snapped back.

"Steph, that's enough!" John said, "Now is not the time to have you two trying to rip each other's heads off."

"No, John. It's OK."" Jen said, "She''s totally right. This is my fault."

"Jen, it's not your fault." Matt said, hugging her.

"Steph is right. If I hadn't allied myself with...them, then nothing would have happened to Melanie and Kelsey wouldn't be in danger of losing her mother." Jen said.

As she spoke, she glanced at Emily who had Kelsey in her arms. The little one was wide awake and looking around as though curious as to why she was in this strange place. Then she spotted her Dad and started to cry. It was like she knew that something was wrong with him. As he walked closer to Emily, Kelsey stuck her arms out. Taker took her.

"Taker, are you alright?" Jen asked.

Taker just looked up at Jen with a glare, causing Jen to back right off. Then he looked down at Kelsey, now dozing in his arms. Just then, footsteps in the hall made everyone look up. The doctor was there. Everyone could tell by the look on his face that something was up.

"Are you here for Melanie Calaway?" he asked.

They all nodded, waiting with bated breath to find out the fate of one of their best friends.

"She's hanging in for the moment. She's pretty banged up. Broken ribs, broken ankle, broken wrist and hand. She also has a severe head injury that we need to keep an eye on, but for the moment, she's stable. I'm afraid that only two of you can see her at the moment."

"Jeff and Mark." Matt said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Mark handed Kelsey back to Emily and the doctor lead Jeff and Mark to go see Mel. As soon as they were gone, Steph turned on Jen and started to yell.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!" She shouted.

"Steph, I swear that I didn't know he was going to.." Jen started.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU KNEW!"

"I didn't! I swear to God, I didn't know."

"STEPH! JEN! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" John yelled.

"This isn't going to solve anything, you two." Jake said.

"Yeah, guys. Knock it off. Melanie and Taker need us right now and so does Jeff. I mean, that's Jeff's baby girl in there and Taker's wife and Mel is literally fighting to stay alive." Emily said.

Jen and Steph continued to glare at each other, but didn't say anything more. Everyone sighed. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

OK, that's it for now. I'm most likely going to expirience being uprooted and moved again in the near future so updates may or may not stop. I will keep you posted. In the meantime Read/Review.


	42. Nexus Strike

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here's the next chapter of WWE Daughters. I should be ending this one sometime in the near future. It's getting kinda long. I can't wait. I can actually watch Raw now. A little nervous though. Now that Nexus have John, they can basically do whatever the hell they want because he can't stop them. (sigh) Anyway, I will see ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Nexus Strike**

It was two months after Mel's severe beating and she had gotten no worse. She had also gotten no better either. Jeff was the one at the hospital every day and he was looking after Kelsey too since Taker had headed back to SmackDown and gotten his revenge with the help of Jen and Stephanie. Punk and his son were gone for good. Meanwhile on Raw, John and Emily had come under fire recently. The rebel rookies calling themselves Nexus had already put Emily in the hospital and John was embroiled in a feud with them. In fact, things had gotten so bad that John had forced Kristy to stay home so she wouldn't get hurt.

Now, Kristy was at home all on her own since Jeff was at the hospital with Mel and Emily had gone on the road with her Dad again. That's when she saw it on the TV on the special Veiwer's Choice Night on Raw. The Nexus attacking John and him being wheeled out on a stretcher. She was still crying when Taker, Jen, and Steph arrived home. Taker was on the phone to Jeff, but he cut the conversation short when he saw that Kristy was upset.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"Don't worry. It's not Mel. It's John. He got attacked by Nexus!" Kristy said.

"WHAT?" Steph yelled.

"That's it?" Jen asked.

"Jennifer, they're dating remember?" Taker said.

"So? It's only Nexus. We've got more important things to worry about, Taker, like getting your wife back." Jen said.

Kristy watched as Taker's face paled. He looked at Jen as though she had slapped him. Melanie may have been his wife, but she was alright for the moment and plus Jeff would call if and/or when something happened and if Jeff didn't then the hospital would. It wasn't that Taker wasn't worried, it was that he knew that Mel was in safe hands.

"Melanie...is in safe hands. Jeff's with her and the hospital will call if he doesn't." Taker said, "Now, Kristy, tell us what happened."

"John was having a match...and they surrounded the ring and then attacked...Bret didn't do anything...Why didn't he?"

"They would have attacked him too." Steph said.

"Bret's no fool, Kristy." Taker said, "He's the General Manager. There will probably be some retribution for this."

"I hope so. I hope he's alright." Kristy said.

"I'm sure he's a little banged up. He should be alright though." Steph said.

"Who cares?" Jen asked, "Mel's more important."

Stephanie walked up and slapped Jen. Everyone looked stunned at that. Jen placed a hand on her face, looking confused.

"If the roles were switched, Mel would want to be there for Kristy right now."

"Well, we don't know what Mel would want because she's lying nearly dead in the hospital." Jen snapped.

"JENNIFER LYNN HICKENBOTTOM WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Shawn shouted.

He came down the stairs, looking really upset. Obviously, he had heard the whole conversation and the look on Taker's face gave away just how hurt he was. He turned around and walked out of the room. He stopped and the front door and turned back.

"Call and let me know how John's doing as soon as you know." he said.

Then he left. He had just walked out the door when Kristy's cell phone rang. It was John.

"Oh, my God! Are you alright?"

_"Banged up and sore, but don't worry. I'm not seriously hurt or anything." John said._

"Thank God!"

_"I should be home in a bit, alright?"_

"OK. See you soon John Boy."

John laughed and then they said goodbye and hung up. Just then, Jeff came in. He was obviously coming back from the hospital and he didn't look too thrilled.

"How's John?" he asked.

"He's alright. Just a bit banged up." Kristy said.

"Alright, now does someone want to explain to me why the Deadman came to the hospital looking like one of you had hurt him."

"Jen, you explain." Steph snapped.

"Why me?"Jen asked.

"Because you did it! You hurt him!" Kristy said.

"FINE!" Jen shouted, "I said something about Mel lying nearly dead in the hospital and I guess it hurt him!"

Then she stormed upstairs. A few seconds later, they all heard a door slam. They sighed, wondering why Jen always seemed to go mental when something bad went down.

* * *

OK, that's all for now. Hope you guys like it. Please Read/Review.


	43. Awakening

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. I FINALLY got this done. Man, this took me so long to do. Hope you guys like.

Thanks for all your reviews. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Awakening**

Six months had gone by with no sign from Melanie. It was nearing Kelsey's first birthday and her mother wasn't awake. Taker was at the hospital every day and Jeff was looking after Kelsey for him. Taker sat there, holding Mel's hand and talking to her, telling her that Kelsey could walk and was starting to talk too when Mel squeezed his hand. He perked up.

"Mel?" he asked, "Can you hear me?"

She squeezed his hand again. Then he looked at Mel's face. Her eyes were opening slowly.

"Mark..." she whispered.

"Hey, you." Mark said.

"My body feels like it got run over by a mac truck." Mel said.

"Do you remember?" Mark asked.

"Jason did it." Mel said, "He broke into my room and attacked me."

"Alright, so your memory is fine." Taker said.

"Did he get you? Or Kelsey?" Mel asked.

"No. He just got you...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wasn't there. I should have been there to protect you."

"Taker, it's fine."

Taker smiled and nodded and then he hugged Mel. Later that day, Jeff brought Kelsey by to see her Mom. When she caught sight of her mother awake, she let out a delighted scream.

"MOMMY!" she yelled, running over.

"Hey, look at you, Kelsey! You're walking and talking now." Mel said.

"Yep! I misseded you, Mommy!"

"I missed you, too little one."

Then Mel looked around the room and noticed that Jen was missing from the group. She glanced at Taker, who sighed and explained that no one had seen Jen since John had been attacked by The Nexus.

"Geez, she always goes mental when something bad happens." Mel said.

"Oh, by the way, Mel, John and Kristy are getting married in a month." Stephanie said.

"No freaking way! It's about time!" Mel said, "How's Ethan doing?"

"He misses you a lot, but other then that he's alright. Jake's going to bring him over later."

"Alright." Mel said.

Kelsey climbed up and sat on her Mom's lap where she eventually fell asleep. Mel yawned and dozed off too. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when she was woken up by Ethan's scream of delight.

"Hey, little man. She's asleep." Taker said.

"Not now I'm not. Hi, Ethan." Mel said.

"Auntie Mel!" Ethan said.

"How are you?" Mel asked.

"I'm alright. I was worried about you, but now I don't have to anymore." Ethan said.

Mel laughed and then everyone left. Taker filled her in on the whole John/Kristy situation and explained that they would be getting married at the house in Cameron in a month. Mel sighed, determined to be ready for the wedding since she didn't want to miss it.

* * *

That's all for now. Sorry about the kinda lame ending. Hope you guys like Read/Review. Bye!


	44. More Wedding Bells

**WWE Daughters**

Hey, all. Here is the second-last chapter of WWE Daughters. Yes, you read that right. This one has gone on longer then all my other ones. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it kinda sucks but this whole John getting fired thing is getting to me.

OK MIZ IS CHAMP! AAAAHHHHHH! Lord, save us! Michael Cole is going to be unbearable. Miz sucks. Hope Randy takes his title back. At least Wade didn't get it, so I guess there's sorta a bright side to it. Gee, never thought I'd like Randy Orton let alone feel bad for the guy.

Alright, I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 44: More Wedding Bells**

It was a month after Mel had woken up and it was the day of Kristy and John's wedding. Stephanie and Jen were Kristy's bridesmaids. Mel was the maid of honour. Kelsey was going to be the flower girl and Ethan was going to be the ring bearer. John had chosen Jeff, Taker, and Matt to be his best men. Mel, Jen and Steph were helping Kristy get ready. Kristy had a white dress that was trimmed in baby blue. Steph was doing Kristy's hair and Jen was doing her make-up.

"Kristine, would you stop fidgeting! You're making this hard you know." Steph said.

"Sorry. I'm afraid that John is going to back out and that there's going to be a fight and that Emily's going to be mad."

"Trust me, I don't care as long as you're happy and Dad's happy." Emily said, poking her head in.

"And as for fighting, I think everyone's pretty neutral at the moment." Mel said.

"Yeah. Everything will be alright. John won't back out." Jen said.

"What makes you say that?" Kristine asked.

"Because if he does, Shawn will kick his ass." Steph said.

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Down the hall, John was pacing back and forth unable to stay still let alone sit down. He was thinking too.

"John, relax. Kristy isn't going to back out of this. Emily's fine with it. She says that as long as you're happy and Kristy is happy, then that's all that matters." Shawn said.

"And what if a fight breaks out between Jen and Mel?" John asked.

"I know that they haven't been getting along as great as they used to, but I think they agreed to put the past in the past." Taker said.

"I hope you're right." John said.

Shawn and Taker both nodded. All too soon, it was time and John had to go. In the room down the hall, Kristy was ready too and she was scared. It was about ten minutes later when Shawn came to get her.

"Thanks, Uncle Shawn." she said.

"For what?" Shawn asked.

"For taking me in when no one else would." Kristy answered.

"No problem, kiddo." Shawn said.

Kristy smiled and then Shawn walked her out to where John was standing. Shawn stood at the end of the isle and gave Kristy away and then she walked up and joined hands with John.

"Kristy and John have chosen to say their own vows. John, it's your turn first."

"Kristy, what can I say, besides, I love you and I promise I won't ever hurt you intentionally."

"Awe, John, I love you too and I want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what happens." Kristy said.

After that, the two exchanged rings and then the minister pronounced the two husband and wife. Kristy and John kissed for what seemed like forever. Then everyone went into the house to have a party. Kristy was relieved. No one had fought or argued all day and everything had gone well.

Everyone partied late into the night and then finally, at about three in the morning, everyone headed off to bed. All in all, it had been a good day for everyone.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Hope you like it. Please Read/Reveiw. Oh, yeah two things: one. congrats to Taker for making it 20 years in the WWE. Hope we get a few more. And two: John, the Cenation will miss ya! Come back soon! OK, bye guys.


	45. Epilouge

**WWE Daughters**

Well, all. This is it. The last chapter of my first ever WWE Story. I posted the first chapter of this on December 10th, 2009, meaning that this took me a little less then a year to finish.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME AND GREAT! (gives friendly hug)

Now I'm going to shut up and let you read the chapter! See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Epilogue**

It was a year after John and Kristine's wedding and they now had a one year old girl named Selena Deana Cena. She was the spitting image of her father and had her mother's attitude. They had left to go to West Newberry after she had been born. Mark and Mel had taken off back to Texas and they had a boy named Jeffery William Calaway. He took after his Dad in terms of looks but was sweet and gentle like Mel was. Mel had named him after his grandfather and used his father's middle name. He was now one as well. Steph and Jake had a two year old named Lilly Anne Levesque who was the perfect balance of her mother and father with her Dad's brown hair and her Mom's blue eyes. She had her Mom's personality though. Ethan was three and Kelsey was two.

Jen had got together with Jason Brooks after all. Everyone had learned that he was a nice guy when he wasn't around his father all the time. They had a little boy that they had named Bradley James Michael Brooks. He was one year old and the spitting image of Jen with blond hair and blue eyes.

Cheyanne was still living there, and about six months ago, her brother Cameron had moved in as well after his mother had thrown him out of the house. Emily had a little boy, which she named David Tony Cena. No one knew who the father of the child was, since Emily had been jumped from behind, beaten, raped and left for dead in the middle of the night on her way home from work. Little David had grey eyes and black hair and his Mom's personality. He was about to turn one.

None of the girls were wrestling anymore and they all were fine with it, but they still kept up with what was happening on the two brands and were stunned to hear themselves still talked about sometimes.

Now, everyone was flying to Cameron for a get together at Jeff's house, which him, Matt, Cheyanne, Cameron, Emily, and little David still lived in. One by one, the families showed up, starting with the Calaways. When they arrived, Kelsey jumped from the car and ran for the front porch where Jeff was standing.

"GRAMPA!" she shouted, hugging Jeff's leg.

"Hey, little one. How's it going?" Jeff asked, looking down.

"Good! Jeffey felled sleep in car." Kelsey answered.

Jeff smiled at her. In spite of the fact that Kelsey had spent the first five months of her life in the hospital, she had come out relatively unharmed. The only thing that they noticed was that she couldn't always string words into proper sentences. Just then, Mel walked up carrying Jeffery, who was asleep and using his Mom's shoulder as a pillow. Behind her, came Mark, carrying their bags.

"Dad!" Mel said, kissing Jeff.

"How's Jeffery doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine. Not used to long trips though. So, where are the rest of them?"

"They're in the back yard."

Mel nodded and told Kelsey to go out back. Kelsey nodded and ran back there while Mark and Mel took the bags and little Jeff upstairs to her childhood room. Mel smiled as she walked in. There hadn't been a single change in this room since she was four years old. Mel laid Jeff in bed and then they went downstairs. Steph and her family had shown up in the time it took them to get upstairs. Steph and Mel hugged and so did Jake and Mark. Kelsey, Ethan, and David were on the old trampoline jumping up and down and screaming with glee.

"Well, they'll sleep good tonight." Mark said.

"Good thing too." Jake said.

"Hey, you all! Can we join ya?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned. John and Kristy were walking into the back yard. Kristy and John got hugged by everyone and Selena ran from person to person, getting hugged. Then she ran and joined the other kids on the trampoline.

"So, what are we doing?" John asked.

"Well, once everyone gets here and little Jeff wakes up, we're taking the kids to the playground." Jeff said.

"Yeah if we let them run around here, stuff will get broken." Mark said.

Just then, there was the sound of little footsteps in the hall and little Jeff came out into the yard. He turned shy when he saw all the people there, so he pulled on his Dad's pant leg and then pointed at the trampoline.

"Go ahead, little man." Mark said.

Little Jeff ran over to the trampoline and began jumping with the other kids. Just then, the sound of a child laughing came from out front. Then Jen, Jason, and little Brad appeared at the gate. Brad laughed and went running for the trampoline. Now, all the kids were jumping up and down on the trampoline while their parents talked and caught up on each other's news. It seemed like no time had passed, but before they knew it, the sun was going down. All the girls headed inside and began to make dinner. Matt, Jeff, Shawn, and Mark stayed outside with the kids, who had now decided to play tag in the back yard. Jake and Jason got the dining room ready. They stuck three tables together and set the table.

Dinner was fun for everyone. They all sat around, laughing and talking like they were one big family. After they were done, they cleaned the children up and took them all to the park. Little Jeff, Kelsey, David, and Selena all ran for the big swings while Ethan and Brad ran for the baby swings. After they were done that, they chased each other around the park. Then suddenly, they huddled together as though they were planning something. Then the kids turned around and glared playfully at the adults.

"Uh-oh..." Shawn said.

"Uh, I think we're in trouble." Cheyanne said.

"What do we do?" Cameron asked.

"Get them!" Ethan shouted.

"We run." Mark answered.

Soon, everyone was running like crazy shoppers in a mall. And they were laughing too. Suddenly, Mark fell.

"PILE ON DAD!" Kelsey yelled.

All the kids jumped on him. Emily was laughing hardest, having done that to her father when she was younger after he had accidentally pushed her off the swing. Steph, Mel, and Jen were all laughing too. Kelsey wound up on top.

"Yay! I'm Queen!" she said.

"Mel...save me..." Mark said.

"OK, guys. He can't breathe. Carefully climb off that way no one gets hurt." Mel said.

"It's starting to get really dark now. Maybe we should go home and get cleaned up." Jeff said.

Everyone nodded and they headed home. The kids were exhausted, but they managed to make it through their baths without anything happening. Then their parents put them to bed and went to help clean up the kitchen. They all did the dishes and put the tables back so that the kitchen looked just like it did before everyone showed up.

Later that night when everyone else was in bed, Melanie, Stephanie and Jeff were the only ones awake. They sat together in the living room.

"I'm so proud of you two." he said.

"You are?" Steph asked.

"Of course I am. Look at you both, you both have great husbands and great children." Jeff said.

"Thanks, Dad." Mel said, "But it wasn't just us that made us who we are. You helped."

"Yeah. I mean, you could have given up after Mom left us all those years ago, but you didn't. You did your best and we wouldn't be who we are if it wasn't for you." Steph said.

Jeff nodded. Mel and Steph both hugged him and then headed off to bed. As Jeff turned off the light, he thought about eery single person presently under the roof of his house and how lucky they all were to have each other.

* * *

Alright, well...that's it for this. I really hope you guys liked this story. It's my "baby" since it was my first WWE Story ever. Please Please PLEASE Read/Review and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye for now! ^_^


End file.
